AMOR SOBRE HIELO
by lau28
Summary: Es una historia de amor, valentia, donde se presenatan obstaculos a dos personas para estar juntos y k al final creen k no podran realizar el gran amor k se tienen pero luchan no solo para realizar su amor, si no para lograr todos sus sueños.


**AMOR **

**SOBRE HIELO**

**AUTORA: **Laura Melgoza Ramos

**

* * *

PROLOGO**

En el seno de una familia mexicana que se fue a radicar a Canadá, de clase media alta, nace un 14 de febrero una joven llamada **REBECA** la cual tiene 3 hermanos André, Billy y Brandon el más pequeño con el cual rebeca se identifica plenamente. Su padre Américo llego a los 18 años a Vancouver con la esperanza de conseguir un mejor nivel de vida, su prima hermana pilar y su hermano augusto son los únicos familiares que le quedan. Su único consuelo eran sus hijos y su esposa Marlene originaria de Canadá, una mujer trabajadora, inteligente y hermosa, que ahora se dedicaba completamente al cuidado de sus hijos y al hogar.

La vida de esta familia sufrirá cambios inesperados que afectaran en especial a **REBECA** en su camino encontrara alegrías y fracasos así como personas importantes en su vida que le ayudaran a ser una mejor persona y otras trataran de obstaculizar su camino, con mucho esfuerzo, sacrificio y lagrimas derramadas rebeca tendrá que salir adelante, encontrar el camino para logar sus objetivos, mantener el verdadero amor que tanto trabajo le costara conservar.

Sera una vida difícil para Rebeca, pero la honestidad, valentía y el amor serán factores importantes en su camino y al final de todas las tristezas, alegrías y fracasos obtendrá su recompensa, y a todos los que le ayudaron a ser menos pesado el sendero lograran la felicidad junto con ella, es una apasionante historia de una joven que ama su familia, lucha y se entrega al deporte de su vida, su libertad y fortaleza es su mayor arma para levantarse de todas las caídas que sufrirá… sigue sus momentos de amor, ternura, odio, ambición y soledad y te enamoraras de un mundo real y fantasía a la vez. Rebeca levantando la copa de la felicidad y honestidad.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 1.- EL COMIENZO**

Era la mañana del 14 de Febrero del 2006, Rebeca se levanto desde muy temprano emocionada porque por fin cumpliría sus anhelados 18 años con los cuales podría entrar a las ligas mayores en él patinaje artístico sobre hielo ya que debido a su corta edad, sus padres solo la dejaban competir en torneos locales, porque según ellos primero tenía que estudiar una carrera, para después competir en Olimpiadas, Campeonatos Mundiales etc.

-Buenos días Botines- le dijo a su gato negro con manchas blancas en sus patas.

-¡Hoy por fin podré hacer lo que quiera, que me pongo hoy, tengo que verme hermosa!

-¡Hija baja a desayunar! - le grita su mama desde la cocina.

-Voy mama enseguida bajo.

Da un grito de susto al escuchar los toquidos tan fuertes de la puerta

-Ese no puede ser otro más que Brandon, pasa peque-

-¡Muchas felicidades Rebeca! Toma este es mi regalo para ti.

-¡En serio! Gracias, aunque la caja es pequeña, a ver -¡Que hermoso! Peque es la mejor cadena que me han regalado y con mi nombre, gracias, te quiero, mua.

-Ya cálmate no exageres, mejor vámonos a desayunar, que ya tengo hambre.

- Esta bien peque, vámonos.

Ya en la cocina, los papas de Rebeca y su hermano Billy se encuentran esperando a Rebeca.

El señor Américo se emociona al ver a su hija y corre a abrazarla-¡Hija, muchas felicidades! Te quiero mucho y te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, tu regalo esta en esa caja.

-¡Wow papi, patines nuevos! Están hermosos.

-Amor, no deberías consentirla tanto.

-Toma hermana, este es mi regalo.

-Gracias Billy, un diario que bonito esta aunque ya soy mayor para tener uno.

-Pues si hermana, pero puedes empezar a escribir en el, a partir de ahora ya que eres mayor de edad, será más emocionante ¿no crees?

-Si tienes razón.

-Yo hija te voy a regalar tú primer vestido de competencia nacional que tengas, claro siempre y cuando le eches ganas.

-Claro que si mama, no los voy a defraudar.

Rebeca era la joven más feliz de todo Canadá, tenía prácticamente todo, lo único que todavía no llegaba a su vida era el amor.

Cuando estaba en la pista de hielo, era aun más feliz, les contó a sus compañeras todo lo que le habían regalado.

-Pero que los patines que usas no son nuevos apenas tienes dos años y medio.

-Si Cindy, pero los que me regalo mi papa solo los voy a usar en competencias.-

-Y eso si llegas a participar en alguna.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- Dijo cindy molesta.

-Déjala cindy, si Britany dice eso, allá ella, mejor vamos a entrenar.

-Oye y cuando me presentas a tu hermano Billy.

-No sé, un día de estos.

-Oye por cierto, hoy llega el capitán nuevo del equipo de Hockey, dicen que esta guapísimo, pero que es muy serio y tímido.

-Y como se llama ¿sabes?

-Creo que arnold

-¡Arnold, suena bien!

_Mientras en su casa, su mamá hace la comida y habla por teléfono con su esposo…_

-Cuéntame la buena noticia, amor.

-Resulta que me ascendieron y ahora ganare lo doble mi amor ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Maravilloso mi amor!

-Por fin podré comprar esa casa tan hermosa que está cerca de la pista donde mi princesa entrena.

-Amor pero debe estar carísima y es muy grande.

-No importa ahora tenemos para eso y más hoy en la noche se los digo a los niños.

-¿Por qué en la noche?

-¡Perdón amor! Es que no podré ir a comer, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Está bien, te espero en la cena.

_La mañana para Rebeca había transcurrido tan normal como siempre, hasta que al salir de la pista se encuentra en una situación inesperada…_

-¡Ayúdame, ayúdame por favor!- _Le decía un muchacho, alto, guapo, con los ojos color miel más hermosos que jamás había visto, pero con cara de estar a punto de ahogarse y más pálido que un fantasma…_

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Estas bien!- dijo ella un poco alarmada

-Ayúdame…por…fa…vor

-¿pero cómo? ¿Qué tienes?

-Aquí… en…mi…momochila- Apuntó hacia el suelo- Esta mi spray, busca…lo…por…fa…

-Si si yo lo busco, espera- _Desesperada rebeca revuelve toda la mochila del muchacho desesperado…_

-¡Aquí esta, ya lo encontré! Toma

-Gra…ci…as- En ese momento llega su hermano Billy.

-Vaya por fin llegas, te estamos esperando hace horas

-¿Lo conoces Billy?

-Claro rebeca, si es el capitán nuevo del equipo de hockey

-¿Qué?- _Se sorprendió rebeca…_

-Perdón, ya estoy mejor, hola mucho gusto soy Arnold Brice, Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Becky te debo la vida.

-De nada, pero mi nombre es Rebeca, no Becky- _Le dijo ella un poco aturdida por la manera en la que había conocido al muchacho más guapo, que jamás había visto en su vida…_

-Bueno, vámonos Arnold, nos esperan los demás

-Si claro- Contesto sin dejar de mirar a Rebeca.

-Gracias, una vez más Becky, perdón Rebeca- _Se aleja con una sonrisa picara y Rebeca lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo hermosa de su sonrisa y sus bellos ojos…_

_Más tarde, mientras comían con su familia, Rebeca no podía dejar de pensar en arnold y su hermosa sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos café…_

-¿En qué piensas?, Rebe

-Está muy seria hija- le decían su hermano y su madre con cara de asombro.

Cuando por fin volvió en sí, rebeca respondió-¿Qué dicen, perdón?

_Brandon contesta con tono impaciente…_

-¿Qué en que piensas?

-En nada importante, bueno voy a mi cuarto- se levanta rápido y sube corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-¿Qué le pasara?- se pregunta un tanto ansiosa la Sra. Marlene

_El atardecer se reflejaba en todo su esplendor por la ventana del cuarto de Rebeca, que se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos plasmándolos en el Diario que su hermano Billy le había regalado. Relataba lo maravilloso que había sido su día, no solo por ser su cumpleaños, si no que había conocido al muchacho más guapo en toda su vida y así, poco a poco sin darse cuenta, la noche llego y ella se fue sumergiendo en un profundo sueño, que fue abruptamente interrumpido por su padre, que entro emocionado y a grito abierto, llamándola…_

-¿Qué paso, papi, estas bien?- Se levanto de un brinco y algo asustada.

-Hija es hora de cenar y quiero darte a ti antes que a tus hermanos una maravillosa noticia- _con su cara radiante y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que reflejaba una inmensa felicidad le decía a Rebeca, que aún no podía salir de su asombro…_

-¿De qué hablas papi? ¿Cuál noticia?

-Nos vamos de aquí, nos iremos a la hermosa casa que está cerca de la pista donde tú entrenas.

_Rebeca no pudo ocultar su felicidad, extendió los brazos, se los hecho al cuello y no paraba de besar a su papá en toda la cara…_

-¡Gracias papi, mil gracias! ¿Pero como la vas a pagar?

-Esa es otra sorpresa, me doblaron el sueldo porque me ascendieron de puesto.

_Al escuchar eso, rebeca no lo podía creer, definitivamente su vida era maravillosa y así el atardecer se fue tornando, hasta llegar la noche y la luz de la mañana entro por la ventana de Rebeca…_

_En la pista de Hielo, Rebeca le contaba a Cindy su encuentro con arnold y el cambio de casa que pronto sucedería…_

_Cindy era una chica a la que no podía considerar su amiga, ya que sabía que si estaba con ella era solo por el interés que sentía por su hermano Billy, pero a Rebeca no le importaba, le hacía muy feliz poder contarle a alguien lo maravilloso que era su vida…_

_Llega corriendo cindy a los lockers donde Rebeca guardaba sus cosas…_

-¡ya llegaron!

-¿Qué? Y viene arnold- pregunta impaciente Rebeca.

-Hay no sé, yo solo vi a Billy

-Pues gracias por nada cindy, ya van a entrenar y me voy a ir a mi casa sin poder verlo.

-Yo me voy a quedar a verlos entrenar- _le dice cindy con aire despreocupado…_

-Yo tengo que empacar mis cosas para el cambio de casa, así que, adiós me voy.

_Cindy la mira con cara de aburrimiento y dice _-Que presumida-

_Rebeca se sentía frustrada, mientras se dirigía a la salida de la pista de hielo, no tuvo la oportunidad de ver al chico de sus sueños…_

_Al salir de la pista, se encontró con una enorme sorpresa, ahí estaba con sus enormes ojos café claro y su hermosa sonrisa…_

_Con el sol resplandeciendo en su rostro, la mira y dice:_ -Hola Becky, te estaba esperando, pensé que tal vez no habías venido.

_Rebeca asombrada y sin poder creerlo, contesta_ -Estaba entrenando, me hubieras buscado adentro.

-No, prefiero hablar contigo aquí, donde te conocí

-Y, que quieres

-¿Te gustaría ir a patinar conmigo? Quiero darte las gracias formalmente porque me salvaste la vida

-No te preocupes, no es necesario lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera

-No es solo para darte las gracias, la verdad es que quiero conocerte mejor ¿puedes?

_El corazón de Rebeca palpitaba fuertemente sus piernas le temblaban, pero se negaba a que arnold se diera cuenta que moría por decirle que "sí…" _

-Está bien- _dijo Rebeca fingiendo indiferencia._ –en la tarde abren al público.

-No, aquí no, mejor en otro lugar ¿Conoces la pista pública?

-Si-

-Bueno ahí nos vemos a las 8

-En la noche, pero…

-Si no puedes…

-No está bien, ahí nos vemos

-Gracias Becky, no te vas arrepentir, al contrario te vas a divertir mucho. Bueno me voy porque me van a matar- _De repente sus labios fríos tocaron su acalorada mejilla y sintió que su corazón reventaría._

_No podía creerlo, era su primer beso metafóricamente por que a eso no se le podía llamar un beso, beso…_

_Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue escribir en su diario todo lo que arnold le había hecho sentir y la sensación de sus labios sobre su mejilla, le parecía el toque de un ángel y pensar en que estaría con el patinando y platicando, solo de ellos dos…_

_La tarde se le hizo eterna y apenas y probo la comida, no sabía que pasaba con ella, pero el hecho de pensar en arnold le quitaba las ganas de comer, sus papás y hermanos la miraban con cara extrañada…_

-¿Qué la pasara a rebeca? Desde ayer esta muy distraída

-Yo también me he dado cuenta de eso amor

-Estaría bien que hablaras con ella Marlene, haber si te cuenta algo

-Me encantaría amor, pero sabes muy bien que ella te adora y te tiene más confianza a ti, así que habla tú con ella.

_Baja Rebeca a toda prisa _-Ya me voy al rato regreso-

-¿Vas a entrenar a esta hora?

-No papi, no voy a entrenar, voy a patinar con un amigo, amiga- _Se apresuro a corregir_… No me tardo Bye

_En la pista pública, arnold la esperaba con un poco de impaciencia sentado en la banca…_

_Rebeca lo miraba y pensaba, realmente es un ángel…_

-¡Hola! Se animo a decir

_Arnold emocionado contesta y le dice:_ -Hola princesa Becky

-Perdón por la tardanza- _dijo un poco apenada…_

_Sus piernas empezaron a temblar al ver como arnold se había acercado demasiado a ella y mirándola a los ojos, con la mirada más tierna y dulce…_

-Te ves preciosa, como una verdadera princesa, toma esto es para ti

_Era la rosa Blanca más hermosa que había visto en su vida…_

-Esta hermosa, gracias me encanto.

-Lista vamos a patinar

-Si

_Al tomar su mano, sintió que el frió de esa noche se había convertido en una cálida mañana…_

_Y así transcurrieron dos horas maravillosas en las que no solo patinaron, hicieron de todo, aunque en realidad Rebeca sintió que fueron unos segundos, no podía creer que tan maravilloso momento hubiera llegado a su fin…_

-¿Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa?

-No gracias, no te preocupes

-Claro que sí, ya es tarde mejor te acompaño.

_En casa de Rebeca la esperaban…_

-Por qué no llega esta niña, ya es muy tarde

-No debe tarda amor, deja de preocuparte

-Pero es que es una niña y a estas horas es muy peligroso andar en la calle.

_Mientras, Rebeca y arnold se despiden… _

-Bueno, espero que te hayas divertido

-Me superdiverti, muchas gracias Arnold

-Por cierto eres muy buena patinadora

-Gracias, bueno me voy.

-Espera…

-Si

_Una vez más Rebeca sintió un frió caliente que recorría todo su cuerpo al sentir a Arnold tan cerca de ella y sus labios volvieron a tocar su mejilla y se despidió de ella con su hermosa sonrisa…_

_Rebeca llegó directo a escribir la hermosa noche que había pasado, aunque un poco desilusionada porque esperaba que esa noche le dieran su primer beso, pero eso no sucedió, en realidad no le importaba mucho, lo único que quería es dormir y soñar con Arnold…_

_Al día siguiente, mientras Rebeca patinaba, no dejaba de pensar en Arnold y sentía una gran ansiedad por verlo no podía esperar más, sin embargo eso no sucedió y fue a su locker un poco triste porque no pudo ver a Arnold…_

-Hola Rebeca, porque estas tan callada, ahora no hablaste conmigo para nada.

-No es que estoy pensando en otras cosas importantes.

-A oye y Billy

-Hoy no va venir, porque hoy es la mudanza

_Cuando Rebeca se dio la vuelta y descubrió lo que estaba pegado en su locker, sintió un vuelco en el corazón y la alegría volvió a su rostro…_

-¡Que hermosa rosa blanca! ¿Quién te la dejo?- _Pregunto cindy con curiosidad…_

-No sé, pero verdad que es hermosa-

_Aún no quería Rebeca, que nadie se enterara que empezaba a salir con Arnold, quería que fuera su hermoso secreto, se dio prisa en guardar sus cosas y salir de ahí para leer la nota que estaba junto a la rosa... _

-Bueno, me voy, a dios Cindy

-Insisto, "Que presumida"

_A Rebeca no se le ocurrió otro lugar donde leer la nota, más que la pista pública en la que había pasado la noche más emocionante en toda su vida…_

**PRINCESA BECKY: Espero que anoche haya sido tan especial para ti, como lo fue para mí, no sé qué me pasa pero cuando estoy contigo todos mis problemas se esfuman y no dejo de pensar en ti, Dormido o despierto, solo pienso en ti.**

**T.Q.M**

**ARNOLD**

_Mientras caminaba a su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en las líneas escritas por Arnold…_

_Al llegar a su casa se encontró con una gran revolución, se olvido por completo que tenía que llegar temprano para ayudar con la mudanza…_

-Hasta que llegas Rebe

-Mi amor ve a cambiarte para que ayudes

-Si papi- _Respondió Rebeca…_

-A ver si así, ya nos ayudas, si no hubiera sido por tu hermano Billy que trajo un amigo para que nos ayudara no se que hubiéramos hecho.

-¡Ayuda! ¿Trajo a alguien?

-Si hermanita como no llegabas le dije a Arnold y se ofreció a ayudarnos

Sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas y el corazón se le salía del pecho

-Hola Becky

-Hola Arnold

-¿Ya se conocían?- _preguntaron sus papás al unísono…_

-Si-, -No- _Respondieron Arnold y Rebeca respectivamente…_

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme para ayudarles

-Si hija por favor- _dijo el señor Américo…_

_Al terminar de cargar las cosas que se llevarían a la casa nueva, Rebeca Descubrió por fin que era lo que Arnold le hacía sentir cada vez que estaba cerca de él, no podía ser otra cosa, era "AMOR" su primer amor y ella pensaba que sería el único, no se imaginaba que hubiera alguien más maravilloso que Arnold…_

_Al caer el atardecer, Brandon, Billy, Arnold y Rebeca descansaban en el jardín de la casa nueva observando el majestuoso atardecer…_

_En eso se levanta Brandon diciendo: _

-Voy a mi cuarto nuevo

-Así que entonces, porque se pusieron tan nerviosos cuando mis papás les preguntaron si se conocían o no

-No lo sé Billy, falta de comunicación tal vez

-Yo pienso lo mismo- _Dijo Arnold…_

-A muy bien, bueno voy por un vaso de agua, ¿no quieren?

-No gracias Billy- _Dijo arnold y Rebeca solo se limito a mover la cabeza negativamente…_

POR FIN SOLOS, PENSO REBECA

-Quería darte las gracias por la rosa y la nota que me dejaste en el locker, me gusto mucho.

-Qué bueno que te gusto. ¿Qué hermoso atardecer verdad?

-Si esta hermoso

-¿Te gustaría salir de nuevo conmigo a patinar?

-Si me encantaría

_Llega Billy:_ -Arnold te busca tu mamá

-Si gracias Billy. Bueno nos vemos en la noche

-Sí que te vaya bien

_A la hora de la cena, Rebeca no pudo probar bocado, ya que pensar en arnold le provocaba algo en el estomago que hacía que se olvidara de todo, hasta el hambre se le quitaba…_

-Bueno yo me voy

-Otra vez hija

-Si papi, es que nos divertimos mucho ayer

-Pero Américo, le vas a dar permiso

-¿Por qué no, amor? Anda princesa ve pero no te tardes

-Gracias papi, te quiero Bye

_La mamá de Rebeca no estaba muy conforme por la manera en que el señor Américo la consentía, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso…_

_Esta vez Rebeca llego antes que Arnold a la pista, se puso los patines y comenzó a patinar, se sentía libre como un pájaro al dar los giros, además de que amaba estar en el hielo, le apasionaba y ahora que conocía a arnold le entusiasmaba más, no podía esperar más para entrar a las competencias…_

_DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHARON UNOS APLAUSOS…_

-Eres una excelente patinadora, no puedo esperar a verte en una competencia

-Perdón, no te escuche llegar, es que cuando patino me olvido de todo

-Eres la mejor, toma esto es para ti mi princesa Becky

-Gracias es preciosa

-Vamos a patinar

_Patinar con él, era lo mejor, se sentía sobre nubes, la ternura de arnold, su dulzura y su hermosa mirada con sus grandes ojos café era como un sueño…_

_Esta vez estuvieron más tiempo juntos, hablando, riendo pero aún así para rebeca fueron tan solo unos segundos de estar a su lado, quería que el momento fuera eterno. Ahora al despedirse de arnold, ella tuvo el impuso de besarlo pero no se atrevió, tan solo se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla como el siempre lo había hecho…_

_Rebeca estaba ten emocionada de lo que había pasado esa noche que se olvido por completo de la hora a la que había llegado a su casa y ni cuenta se había dado que su papá la estaba esperando…_

-Me tenías muy preocupado mi amor, ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

-¡Papi! Perdón es que se me fueron volando las horas, te quiero papi

-Yo también te quiero hija y mucho, pero te conozco muy bien y desde hace días estas muy rara como en otro mundo, ¿Dime, hay algo nuevo en tu vida que no me has dicho?

-Papi tú me conoces muy bien y me muero de ganas de contarte, conocí a un muchacho muy guapo y con él he estado saliendo a patinar y nos divertimos mucho juntos, es muy bueno papi.

_Se funden en un largo y fuerte abrazo que expreso el inmenso amor y confianza que los dos se tienen, no se dieron cuenta, que esa última platica la había escuchado la Sra. Marlene sin quererlo se sentía un poco celosa del amor y cariño que su esposo le profesaba a rebeca, pero también se sentía mal de sentir celos de su propia hija…_

-Mi niña está enamorada, pensé que tal vez nunca llegaría ese momento, pero creo que ya es tiempo, ¿Te gusta?

-Mucho papi, me gusta muchísimo

-Pues ni modo tenía que suceder, gracias por confiar en mí, espero y no te haga sufrir y siempre seas muy feliz.

-No te preocupes papi no me va lastimar y siempre te voy a contar todo lo que me pasa, porque eres mi mejor amigo y te adoro.

_A la mañana siguiente a Rebeca le esperaban los entrenamientos más duros ya que las competencias locales comenzarían en tan solo 2 meses, a pesar de eso rebeca no dejaba de pensar en Arnold y querer estar con él, sin embargo casi no tenían tiempo de verse los dos estaban muy ocupados con los entrenamientos, solo se podían saludar desde lejos y decirse un simple "HOLA" y "ADIOS" , lo mejor de todo fue que en el tiempo que no pudieron pasar juntos nunca falto una rosa blanca en el locker de Rebeca . Esos 2 meses se fueron volando entre tanto cansancio, pero estaba lista para la competencia y algo más…Un día antes de la competencia su hermano Billy le llevo una nota que arnold le había mandado a Rebeca le sorprendió y se apresuro a leerla…_

**BECKY:**

**Te espero donde siempre a las 7 no faltes.**

**ARNOLD.**

_Algo malo le sucedía a Arnold, pensó rebeca, nunca en ninguna de sus notas había dejado de ponerle princesa y las siglas T.Q.M. y mucho menos había sido tan frió en sus líneas…_

_Ese día Rebeca tenía muchas cosas que hacer, arreglar el vestido que usaría en la competencia, preparar los hermosos patines que su papá le había reglado y junto con Arnold serian su amuleto y su fuente de inspiración, aunque eso no le impidió apresurarse para ir a la cita con Arnold…_

_En la pista pública Arnold patinaba un poco impaciente con los brazos cruzados, se le notaba un poco ansioso, al ver a Rebeca una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios…_

-Hola princesa Becky- _Dijo con un tono de voz tan dulce que jamás había escuchado…_

-Hola Arnold- _El que le dijera princesa era como escuchar el canto de un ángel, después de tanto tiempo de no escucharlo y no estar cerca de él…_

-Ven acércate- _Arnold la tomo de la mano delicadamente y nuevamente quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro, que ambos podían escuchar sus corazones latir fuertemente que sentían que saldrían de su pecho…_

-Toma, esto es para ti- _Se lo dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos…_

_Rebeca sentía como su dulce mirada penetraba sus ojos y estaba como hechizada sin poder dejar de mirarlo, tomo el regalo sin siquiera verlo, el momento era mágico, solo existían ellos dos y de repente sintió como las manos de arnold tomaban fuertemente las de ella, sin saber porque cerró los ojos y los labios de arnold tocaron los suyos, su cuerpo se aflojo, su corazón se tranquilizo y su boca después de ese maravilloso momento por fin pronuncio palabra…_

-¿Qué es?- _No podía creer que después del beso lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue eso…_

-Ábrelo- _Respondió arnold con dejo de desconcierto…_

-¡Agujetas!- _Comento un poco sorprendida…_

-Pero no son cualquier agujetas, son de seda y mira la punta de cada una

-¡Arnold! Tienen grabadas nuestras iníciales y con tinta dorada, A y R son hermosas, gracias

-Te gustaría usarlas en la competencia de mañana, así será como si estuviera patinando contigo

-Claro, ¿Si vas a estar ahí, verdad? Mi papá nunca ha faltado a ninguna competencia y nunca lo hará

-No te preocupes ahí voy a estar, ¿Y tu mamá también ira?

-No lo sé, a mi mamá nunca le ha interesado mucho mis competencias solo Brandon y mi papá asisten a todas mis competencias y de vez en cuando Billy.

-Por cierto princesa, si no pudimos estar mucho tiempo juntos fue porque estuve planeando este momento para que fuera perfecto y para terminar, quiero pedirte por favor me des tu cariño ¿Quiere ser mi novia?

-Acaso cuando nos besamos no sentiste el gran amor que siento por ti, me gustas mucho y claro que quiero ser tu novia

_Al decir esa palabra se fue hacia él y se fundieron en un profundo, tierno y cálido abrazo, el abrazo que más había deseado rebeca, así como el beso que siempre había soñado…_

_Mientras, en su casa de Rebeca algo le pasaba a su papá, al llegar vio como su mamá se apresuraba con un vaso de agua en las manos a llevarlo a alguien a su recamara, Brandon hablaba con el doctor por teléfono y Billy llegaba detrás de ella con unas medicinas en la mano, al único que no veía era a su papá, algo tenia y ella estaba ahí parada sin poder moverse con toda la revolución que había en su casa…_

-Que haces, ahí parada, haz algo que no ves que tu papá está enfermo y tu ni siquiera te encontrabas en casa, eso es lo mucho que adoras a tu papá.

-Yoo…- _No sabía que decir, a pesar de que nunca había tenido muy buena relación con su mamá, nunca le había hablado así y menos reprocharle el amor que sentía por su padre…_

-Hija, mi niña ven mi amor, que bueno que llegaste- _Se escucho la voz de su papá que la llamaba desde el cuarto…_

_Se apresuro a ir con él, se inco al pie de la cama y le agarro la mano_…

-Por favor sal Rebeca, déjalo descansar

-Si mamá- _respondió Rebeca un poco aturdida, entro Billy…_

-Ma dijo el doc. Que c/8 hrs.

-Gracias Billy por tu ayuda, vete a dormir hijo ya has hecho mucho.

-Buenas noches papá, buenas Rebeca

-Yo también me voy papi

-No mi amor, Marlene podrías dejarnos solos un momento por favor

-Pero amor tú tienes que…

-¡Por favor!- _Le dijo en un tono desesperado…_

-Está bien, pero no te tardes rebeca tú papá tiene que descansar

-Si ma no te preocupes

_Rebeca se dio cuenta que a su madre no le había gustado nada, que su papá quisiera hablar a solas con ella…_

-¿Qué te paso papi? Estoy muy preocupada por ti, me siento muy mal, yo muy feliz en la pista con arnold y tu aquí enfermo

-No te preocupes hija, fue tan solo un desmayo y no tienes porque sentirte mal, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tu mamá exagero un poco

-Bueno papi es que te quiere y se preocupa por ti

-Y como te fue con Arnold

-Hay papi soy tan feliz, es muy lindo y mira me regalo estas agujetas

-¡Que bonitas! Mi amor, son de seda

-Sí y mira la punta de cada una tienen nuestras iníciales en dorado

-Muy bonitas y las vas usar mañana

-Si junto con los patines que me regalaste, me voy a sentir muy feliz

-Me encanta verte así, mi amor

-Papi, Arnold me beso y me pidió que fuera su novia, fue hermoso, mi primer beso papi "mi primer beso"

-Mi niña preciosa, que duro es ver que mi niña ya es toda una mujercita, pero espero que ese muchacho no te lastime y te adore como yo que eres lo más importante para mí.

_Rebeca se dio cuenta que esas palabras que le había dicho su padre, habían nublado su mirada y estuvo a punto de salir lagrimas de sus ojos y el tono de su voz se quebraba…_

-No te preocupes papi, arnold me quiere mucho y nunca me haría daño.

-Más le vale

-Papi, yo voy a entender si mañana no vas a la competencia.

-No mi amor, ni lo digas, nunca he faltado a una competencia y mañana no va ser la excepción

-Está bien papi

-Mi niña ya vete a descansar mañana tienes que estar muy fresca, ve a dormir y allá nos vemos mañana.

-Si papi, te quiero mucho y no sé qué haría sin ti, Buenas noches.

_En ese momento entro la Sra. Marlene con el ceño un poco fruncido…_

-Ya es hora de que dejes descansar a tu padre

-Si ma ya me iba, descansa papi

-No crees que ya estas grandecita, para estarle diciendo "papi"

-Si mamá, pero aunque tú no lo creas lo adoro y le digo así porque aunque ya crecí sigue siendo mi papi así como yo sigo siendo su niña, Buenas noches.

-No tienes que ser tan dura con rebeca, estaba muy preocupada por mí.

-Lo sé mi amor pero me asuste mucho y necesitaba de su ayuda y no estaba ¿Y viste lo tarde que llego?

-Pero ella puede sentir que no la quieres, además no llego tan tarde, anda mejor vamos a dormir.

_Rebeca subió a su recamara corriendo, bañada en lagrimas, tratando de entender la actitud de su madre hacia ella, como lo había pensado antes, nunca había tenido una excelente relación con su mamá, pero el día más feliz de su vida la intolerancia de su madre había salido a flote como nunca antes…_

_Se le había hecho costumbre que siempre que necesitaba desahogarse para contar sus alegrías y tristezas, se refugiaba escribiendo todo lo sucedido en su Diario y esa noche estuvo llena de contrastes, había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo y a la vez se convirtió en la más infeliz del planeta, al terminar de escribir sus sentimientos en su Diario, trato de dormir pero le fue imposible, tantas emociones juntas le eran difícil de dominar y mañana seria otro día "INTENSO"…_

_A la mañana siguiente, Rebeca despertó muy temprano, se llevo tremenda sorpresa al ver en su mesa de tareas una charola con el desayuno y una flor con una nota, que al destapar, descubrió que era la letra de su mamá y decía:_

_**Mi AMOR:**_

_**Discúlpame por lo injusta y dura que fui ayer contigo, pero estaba muy preocupada, te deseo lo mejor en esta competencia, se que vas a ganar porque eres la "MEJOR" una vez más "PERDÓN" te quiero mucho, no lo olvides.**_

_**TU MAMI.**_

_No pudo evitar las lágrimas, ya que le hubiera gustado que esas palabras tan hermosas, tan de una verdadera madre no se las haya dicho nunca cara a cara, si no escritas en papel, pero se sintió agradecida por el detalle…_

_Quería agradecerle en persona, pero cuando bajo no hubo rastro de ella, quería demostrarle como se pedían disculpas Frente a frente…_

-Hola cindy- _Dijo Rebeca al llegar a la pista…_

-Hola rebeca, mira tú locker, tiene otra rosa y una nota como ayer

-A, es cierto-

-Ya me vas a decir ¿Quién te deja esas notas y las rosas todos los días?

-UMM, no sé, bueno está bien, son de Arnold

-¿¡QUE? De Arnold, pero son…

-Novios, si apenas ayer me lo pidió

-Que padre, felicidades, bueno vámonos a entrenar

-Me parece bien.

**PRINCESA BECKY: **

**Quiero que sepas que tengo plena confianza en que vas a ser la mejor, te quiero mucho recuérdalo siempre y vas a ganar.**

**T.Q.M**

**ARNOLD.**

_Rebeca emocionada, beso la nota que Arnold le dejo y con más empeño se dispuso a entrenar, las horas pasaron y el nerviosismo se apoderaba poco a poco de Rebeca, se encontraban todas las participantes esperando a que les dieran el orden en la que saldrían, normalmente a Rebeca le había gustado salir última, pero esta vez, prefería ser la primera…_

-Bien muchachas, acérquense, este es el orden en el que van a salir, tu comienzas jazmín, le sigue cindy, Jessica, flor, Tania, después Leslie. Gisela, Yamile, Frank, Rebeca y por último Britany.

-Soy segunda Rebeca que nervios.

-Pero te va ir bien, ya verás, en cambio yo soy la penúltima estoy más nerviosa

_Mientras…El público se encontraba expectante por la competencia y saber quiénes serian las 5 patinadoras que pasarían a las nacionales…_

-No se ven Billy

-No Arnold y ya deberían estar aquí, mi papá es muy puntual cuando se trata de Rebeca.

-¿Y tu mamá no va venir?

-La verdad, no lo sé, anoche tuvieron una pequeña discusión, pero ella casi nunca viene.

-Mira ahí están

-Hola Billy, Arnold

-Perdón por la tardanza hijo

-No te preocupes pa, vamos a sentarnos no tarda en empezar.

-Sí, vamos señor

-Hola muchacho- _Arnold sintió como se le atragantaba algo en la garganta…_

_Cuando por fin se sentaron, apagaron las luces y una potente voz se escucho anunciando el inicio de la competencia, el nombre de los jueces y el de la primera patinadora que saldría a competir…_

**LOCUTOR:**

**Y así termino la participante Cindy Vélez, le han dado buenas calificaciones y se coloca en el primer lugar.**

**-**Muy bien Cindy, lo hiciste bien

-Gracias Rebeca ahora solo espero conservar el primer lugar, si no te molesta.

-No te preocupes, será lo que tenga que ser, yo le voy a echar todas las ganas y a ver qué pasa.

**EN EL PÚBLICO**

-Patino bien Cindy, verdad arnold

-Sí, no le fue mal pero rebeca lo va hacer mucho mejor

-Si pues como es tu novia

-Sí y como a ti te gusta Cindy

_Así fue transcurriendo el tiempo y faltaba tan solo una patinadora para que siguiera rebeca…_

-Vamos Frank tu puedes

-Gracias Rebeca

-Cada vez se acerca más tu momento, Rebeca

-Ni me lo recuerdes Cindy

-Mira quien acaba de llegar

-Hola Becky

-¡! Arnold! ¡- _Estaba tan nerviosa, pero feliz de ver arnold que se olvido por completo que estaban rodeados de personas y se lanzo sobre él y le dio un enorme abrazo…_

-Vaya, vaya, que calladito te lo tenias Rebeca, así que te ligaste al capitán del equipo de hockey y son novios, ni modo Jessica te lo ganaron.

-Ya se Britany, pero en dado caso, tú debes sentirte pésimo ¿no? Te la pasabas diciendo que él iba ser tu novio, como fuera.

-Déjennos en paz sí y ocúpense de sus cosas

-Princesa, solo vine a desearte suerte y a decirte una vez más que eres la mejor y te quiero mucho- _En ese momento un enorme y espontáneo beso…_

-Te quiero suerte, Bye

-Ay que romántico, su príncipe la beso

-Tienes razón Jessica y no les importo que estuviéramos aquí, si eso hacen enfrente de la gente imagínate lo que harán cuando están solos.

-Mejor cállense porque si no…

-¿Si no que?

-Ya Britany déjala, cálmate Rebeca ya casi te toca.

-Si tienes razón Cindy

-Estas bien Frank

-Si entrenadora, solo me duele un poco la rodilla

-¿Qué te paso Frank?

-Me caí Cindy

-Dios mío, ayúdame

-Ten cuidado y suerte Rebeca

-Gracias Frank

-Ahí viene señor, es Rebeca

-Si mi hija, mi niña ¡! Tu puedes!¡

-¡! Vamos Rebe!¡

-¡! Vamos princesa, tu eres la mejor!¡

_Ahí estaba Rebeca en el centro de la pista, todos gritaban, sin embargo ella no escuchaba nada, todos habían desparecido, solo estaba ella en la pista y Arnold en el público, pensaba en las palabras que Arnold le había dicho y en que amaba patinar después de su familia y Arnold era lo que más amaba en su vida, lo voy a disfrutar al máximo y con ese pensamiento comenzó su rutina…_

-Mi niña patina hermoso y lo disfruta muchísimo

-Si papá, rebe es la mejor

-Sí señor, tiene una hija maravillosa

-Miren vean, que padre estuvo ese paso

-Termino su rutina

-¡Bravo Hija! ¡! Muy bien !¡

- ¡! Excelente princesa!¡

_Arnold y su familia estaban nerviosos esperando las calificaciones de rebeca, así como sus compañeras que esperaban que no se ubicara en una buena posición…_

_Mientras Rebeca, sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que no le cabía en el pecho, escuchaba atentamente la voz del hombre que iba mencionando una a una las calificaciones de rebeca y el público al escucharlas daban tremendos aplausos y fuertes gritos…_

-¡Sorprendente! Se ha colocado en primer lugar

_Los gritos y aplausos se escucharon con mayor fuerza_

_Rebeca estaba feliz y vio como arnold corría hacia ella la abrazo, la levanto y le dio vueltas con una gran emoción…_

¡! LO LOGRASTE PRINCESA! ¡LO SABIA!

-Felicidades rebeca lo hiciste muy bien

-Gracias cindy

-¡Mi amor, estoy muy orgulloso de ti eres la mejor!

-¡! PAPI ¡! GRACIAS te adoro, lo hice por ti y Arnold claro.

-Muy bien Rebe

-Gracias peque

-nos esperan Rebeca.

-Si ahorita voy Cindy, los veo en la salida

-Si hija ve

-Te quiero princesa

-Buenos vamos a esperar afuera

-Si Billy vámonos

EN LOS VESTIDORES…

-Bueno chicas, todas dieron su mejor esfuerzo, pero como saben solo hay 5 lugares para las nacionales, ya todas saben quienes son esas 5, pero por protocolo tengo que mencionárselas: En 5to lugar Jessica, bien, en 4to lugar tú Britany, en 3ero yamile muy bien, en 2do cindy muy muy bien y en 1ero tú rebeca excelente.

_Bueno es todo, se pueden ir y prepárense para las nacionales, sobre todo tú Rebeca, que nunca has participado a nivel nacional. Que les vaya bien…_

_Todo había terminado, los nervios, la emoción, todo ahora era felicidad…_

_Todos se encontraban reunidos en el jardín de la casa de Rebeca, riendo, comiendo y contando lo sucedido…_

-No interrumpo- _llego diciendo la mamá de Rebeca con tono de desaire…_

-Claro que no amor- _contesto el Sr. Américo…_

-Ven mamá, felicítame quede en primer lugar

-Muy bien felicidades

-Lo hizo excelente señora, tuvo que haberla visto

-Me lo imagino, ¿Y me pueden explicar porque están tomados de la mano?

_Rebeca sintió como Arnold, quiso soltarla rápidamente pero rebeca no lo dejo y lo apretó fuerte. Sintió un enorme coraje al escuchar las palabras de su mamá…_

-¡EXPLICARTE ¡- _Dijo rebeca con dejo de impaciencia, no podía creer que ella precisamente viniera a pedirle explicaciones, si nunca se había preocupada por sus cosas…_

-Si explícame, soy tu madre y tengo derecho a enterarme de tus cosas

-No te equivoques los derechos se ganan y tu nunca te has interesado por mis cosas, nada de lo que yo hago te importa, así que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada.

-Por favor hija

-Si Rebe, no peleen, estamos celebrando

-Eso díselo a mi mamá Brandon

-Bueno creo que esto, es un asunto familiar, mejor me voy princesa, te quiero, adiós

-Si Arnold y disculpa

-Yo voy contigo Arnold

-No llegues tarde Billy

-Por favor no discutan

-Es tu hija, mira como me contesta delante de gente extraña y aparte me sale con que no tengo derecho a enterarme de sus cosas, es una malcriada consentida.

-Para empezar "Mamá" tú misma te contradices, dices tener derecho porque eres mi madre, pero cuando hablas de mí con mi papá lo haces diciendo "Tu hija" acaso no soy tu hija y si te contesto mal es porque tu llegas a echarme a perder todo y pidiendo explicaciones de mi vida como si realmente te importara lo que me pasa, nunca te has puesto a platicar conmigo para saber que me gusta o si estoy enamorada, mucho menos te has presentado a una competencia no "EXISTO" para ti, por lo tanto no me pidas que tú "EXISTAS" para mí, porque es imposible. Te adoro papi, gracias por todo voy a descansar, compermiso "Ma..má.

-¿Por qué? Marlene, ella solo quería compartir contigo su felicidad, no tenias porque tratarla mal.

-Yo…yo solo quería saber porque ella y ese muchacho estaban tomados de la mano.

-Si tan solo te interesaras más en ella y trataras de acercarte y platicar, te ganaras su confianza, tal vez te enterarías que nuestra hija esta "ENAMORADA" que ya es una mujer y a encontrado su primer amor, su primera ilusión, arnold y ella ya son novios.

-¿NOVIOS? Y porque no me dijo nada, porque no compartió algo tan importante conmigo, es que no sé qué me pasa con ella.

_Rebeca no podía entender la actitud de su madre, pero a la vez sentía un profundo dolor por cómo le contesto, subió a su cuarto con los ojos empañados y llenos de lagrimas, no podía encontrar su Diario, cuando por fin lo encontró se acostó en su cama, tomo su pluma y comenzó a escribir todo lo que había pasado ese día y le dolía profundamente recordar lo sucedido con su mamá…_

_Llego la noche y Rebeca había dejado de escribir en su Diario, pero no podía dejar de llorar, su único consuelo era pensar en Arnold…_

-¿Quién? Dijo rebeca, tratando de disimular su llanto

-Arnold princesa- _Rebeca no podía creer lo que escuchaba y su corazón dio un salto…_

-¡ARNOLD!- _Corrió a sus brazos y no pudo contener el llanto…_

-Tranquila princesa, todo está bien, no te preocupes

-Perdón, pero es que me siento muy mal y no entiendo porque mi mamá te trato así

-Tu mamá me pidió que viniera y me ofreció una disculpa, estaba preocupada por ti

-La conciencia la hizo recapacitar, pero no estoy así solo por la forma en la que te trato, es por todo, en toda mi vida nunca me había pedido explicación de nada, porque obviamente no le intereso, no entiendo porque a estas alturas se atreve a pedirme explicaciones y a interesarse en mí, es absurdo.

-Ya princesa no pienses más en eso. Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo y no me gusta verte así, mejor sonríe.

-Si tienes razón, no vale la pena llorar por mi mamá, te tengo a ti y a mi papá que son lo más importante y claro mi peque Brandon.

_Con un gesto de amabilidad y una sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Arnold, extendió sus brazos y le dijo:_- Ven princesa acércate, yo siempre voy estar contigo, nunca nos separaremos.

_Rebeca lo abrazo y escuchando sus palabras comprendió que así seria, que nunca se iban a separar que siempre estarían juntos y mientras sentía el calor de su cuerpo abrazándola eso la hacía sentirse mejor, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…_

_Al día siguiente, a rebeca le esperaba otro día complicado…_

-Pero mamá yo la quiero y es una excelente patinadora

-Entiende que no quiero que vuelvas a verla, puedes traerla hoy a comer, pero será la primera y última vez que la veras.

-No entiendo, además no tiene nada de malo que sea patinadora, yo soy jugador de Hockey.

-Eres porque el doctor lo recomendó por tu enfermedad, además el hijo del alcalde de España no puede andar con una simple patinadora cualquiera

-Por favor mamá esos pensamientos son arcaicos, además mi padre el famoso alcalde de España no nos quiere, nos mando lo más lejos que pudo porque éramos una deshonra para él, si me dio su apellido fue solo porque soy su único hijo varón, el heredero que el necesitaba, no le interesa con quien salgo.

-Eso no importa, no está a tu altura y punto

-No puedo creerlo Gaby, que mi mamá este viviendo en la era de piedra, como voy a traer a Becky a comer y sí mi mamá le hace una grosería, nunca me lo perdonaría

-Si lo sé pero tendrás que correr el riesgo

-Tendré que hacerlo

_Mientras en el jardín de la casa de Rebeca, su papá y hermanos jugaban Fútbol…_

-Vamos Brandon quítasela

-Sii

-No vas a poder peque, listo papi

-Si mi niña- _Al decir eso se tambalea un poco…_

-Papi estas bien

-Si solo fue un pequeño mareo

-Billy llévalo adentro

-Si mamá

-Yo te ayudo Billy

-Tú Brandon llama al doctor

-Si mamá

_A los pocos minutos llego el doctor y se encerró en el cuarto con su mamá y su papi…_

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a tardar?

-No lo sé rebeca, pero esperemos que mi papá este bien

-Yo también lo espero Billy

**DENTRO DEL CUARTO…**

-Tiene que descansar, así que déjelo dormir

-Pero que es lo que tiene, Doctor, ¿Va estar bien?

-No lo sé señora, no le puedo mentir, esos mareos y desmayos tan seguidos me preocupan, por eso para estar seguros me voy a llevar esta muestra de su sangre para analizar y saber bien que es lo que tiene.

-Está bien Doctor, en cuanto tenga los resultados avíseme por favor

-Si no se preocupe, yo me comunico con usted, compermiso

-Que le vaya bien, Doctor

-Hasta luego muchachos

_Rebeca corrió al cuarto de su papá… _

-¿Papi como estas?

-Cállate hija, está dormido, tienen que descansar

-Si mamá, voy a mi cuarto

**EN LA SALA…**

-Si arnold, ahorita te la comunico, Rebeca te habla Arnold

-Si gracias, contestó en mi cuarto

-¿Qué tendrá Rebe, Billy?

-¿Sabe?

**EN EL CUARTO DE REBECA…**

-Hola, que paso

-¿Qué tienes princesa? No te oyes bien

-Nada, es mi papá, pero dime que se te ofrece

-Quería recordarte que paso por ti a las 2 para la comida en mi casa

-Es verdad, aquí te espero, te quiero Bye

_Rebeca no se sentía con ánimos de ir a la comida y dejar a su papá enfermo, conocer a la mamá de arnold era algo que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo, ella pensaba que si arnold era un ser maravilloso su madre tenía que serlo aún más. Se preparo a buscar que se iba poner, para verse impecable y dar una buena impresión…_

-Quiero que todo este perfecto y esa niña se dé cuenta que no tiene nada que hacer con mi hijo.

-Mamá no crees que es ridículo que pienses así, el del dinero es el Sr. Paulo no tú y si tú tienes es porque él te lo manda para los gastos de Arnold, no para que te des aires de grandeza.

-Pero también es mi hijo, además por sus venas corre sangre aristócrata y algún día será el alcalde de España y heredero de todos los negocios y propiedades de Paulo.

-Pero mamá rebeca no es pobre, además y lo más importante arnold la quiere.

-Eso no importa y Arnold es muy joven para saber lo que quiere y yo sí sé lo que le conviene y con quien debe estar por eso soy su madre.

-Mamá no estarás pensando en…

-Mira mejor cállate y ve arreglarte y me haces el favor de hacerlo muy bien por favor

-Si como tú digas- _Baja Arnold…_

-Ahorita regreso ma, voy por Rebeca

-Si hijo. No sabe lo que le espera a esa niña.

**MIENTRAS EN CASA DE REBECA…**

-Guau Rebe, te ves muy bonita

-Gracias peque y mi mamá

-Salió a comprar comida, porque con lo de mi papá no tuvo tiempo de hacer de comer

-Bueno antes de irme voy a ver a mi papi ¿puedo Billy?

-Si Rebeca ve.

-Papito puedo pasar

-Claro mi niña, pasa

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, solo tengo un poco de sueño

-Bueno voy ir a comer con arnold a su casa para conocer a su familia, descansa y cuando regrese vengo a verte

-Si mi niña se fuerte, pase lo que pase, tú eres mi niña valiente

-Si papi, te quiero, adiós

-Adiós mi niña hermosa

_Su __**"Niña Valiente" **__Esas palabras de su padre le parecían fundamentales a Rebeca, no sabía porque pero el hecho de conocer a la mamá de Arnold le provocaba una angustia en el pecho que no le dejaba estar tranquila…_

-Listo, ya llegamos

-Qué bonita casa

-Te parece, no es la gran cosa

-Ven pasa

**ADENTRO…**

-Hola Rebeca, soy Gaby hermana de arnold bueno soy su media hermana, me da mucho gusto conocerte, arnold no deja de hablar de ti.

-Y como te puedes dar cuenta mi hermana no para de hablar

-Hola Gaby, a mí también me da mucho gusto conocerte ¿Y tú mami?

-Yo creo que no tarda en bajar. Ahí viene

-Buenas tardes niña

_La apariencia de la mamá de arnold dejo sorprendida a Rebeca, una mujer joven y guapa pero con un par de arrugas asomándose por su rostro, sus ojos de un negro profundo reflejaban amargura y severidad, sin duda alguna Arnold había heredado la piel blanca de su madre porque los hermosos ojos y la brillante sonrisa seguramente las heredo de su padre…_

-Buenas tardes señora, me llamo Rebeca Sandoval Prider, mucho gusto

-Qué clase de apellidos son esos, sobre todo el "Sandoval", no es muy común en Canadá

-Bueno es que mi papá es mexicano y mi mamá es canadiense

-Mamá si ya terminaste el interrogatorio, nos permites sentarnos

-Yo creo que sí, siéntate Rebeca, estás en tu casa

-¡Gabriela! Que son esos modales, no puedes decirle a alguien que acabas de conocer que está en su casa, además la que da órdenes aquí soy yo, siéntense.

-Le decía a Arnold que su casa es muy bonita y grande

-Si me imagino que para una muchacha como "Tú" esta casa debe ser un palacio comparada con la tuya

-¡Mamá!- _Le grito Arnold exasperado…_

-Déjala arnold, tu mamá tiene razón, la casa en que vivíamos antes era pequeña, pero en la que ahora vivimos ahora es muy grande y hermosa, cuando usted guste visitarla- _Rebeca trato de ser lo más amable posible, porque ya no sabía cómo agradarle…_

-Qué bonito vestido Rebeca

-Gracias Gaby, me lo regalo mi papá

-Se nota niña, es muy… como te diré muy… así "Mexicano" de tela muy corrientita, por si no lo sabes nosotros somos de descendencia aristócrata, el padre de arnold es…

-Mejor vamos a comer sí, como que ya hace hambre

-Iré a revisar que todo esté listo, ven conmigo Gabriela

-Si mamá, ahorita regreso

_Rápidamente arnold tomo de las manos a Rebeca un poco desesperado y enojado, ella tan solo miraba fijamente hacia el piso y se repetía constantemente las palabras que su padre le había dicho: __**pase lo que pase se mi niña valiente y fuerte. **__En esos momentos lo único__que no tenía era valor…_

-Princesa, escúchame, mi mamá no es mala, lo que pasa es que tiene unas ideas muy arcaicas, de la era de piedra, pero te aseguro que cuando te conozca mejor te va adorar como yo te adoro.

_La verdad es que Rebeca no estaba tan segura de querer ver a la señora una vez más. Por fin reacciono y pudo contestarle a Arnold…_

-No te preocupes, yo no pienso que tu mamá sea mala, más bien, te quiere mucho y quiere estar segura que yo también te quiera tanto como ella te quiere.

_Al decir eso, arnold sonrió y se acerco lentamente a ella para besarla, pero eso no sucedió porque los interrumpieron…_

-Perdón, pero dice mi mamá que pasen al comedor, esta lista la comida

-UUFF! Gracias Gaby, vamos princesa

-Si-

**MIENTRAS EN CASA DE REBECA…**

-Ya me llevo los platos de papá

-Si Brandon gracias

-Y Billy amor

-Como le estará yendo a mi niña

-Yo creo que bien Américo, nuestra hija es hermosa y educada

-Eso sí, me da mucho gusto que digas "Nuestra"

-Si amor, la verdad últimamente me he portado un poco mal con ella, pero te prometo que eso va cambiar

-Gracias amor me haces muy feliz

-Eso es lo que quiero que todos seamos felices

**MAS TARDE LAS COSAS SEGUIAN DIFICILES PARA REBECA EN CASA DE ARNOLD Y TRATABA DE COMPORTARSE LO MEJOR POSIBLE…**

-Estuvo muy rica la comida señora ¿La hizo usted?

-Alguien como yo…

-Mi mamá nunca ha cocinado princesa

-Lo siento

-Oye Rebeca Arnold dice que patinas muy bien y que ganaste el campeonato local, yo no sé patinar ¿Me enseñarías?

-Claro me daría much…

-Claro que no, eso no es propio de una muchacha de tu categoría, además eso del patinaje es una corrientada, no sé como tus papas te permiten hacer eso

-Lo siento señora, pero no estoy de acuerdo con usted, el patinaje sobre hielo es un deporte de elegancia y arte, además es muy caro solo personas con recursos económicos altos pueden practicarlo profesionalmente y gracias a dios mi padre le va muy bien y puede darme ese lujo.

Cuando quieras Gaby te enseño a patinar con mucho gusto

-Gra…

-Por lo visto no tienes educación

-Ya basta mamá es suficiente

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya

-Yo voy contigo princesa

-No arnold, quédate prefiero irme sola

-Una muchacha decente no anda sola por las calles

-No se preocupes aun es de día y soy muy decente pero mis padres me enseñaron a ser una mujer independiente y valerme por mi misma, adiós Gaby me dio mucho gusto conocerte, adiós arnold, gracias señora por la comida, compermiso.

_Mientras Rebeca caminaba por las calles, pensaba lo diferente que se había imaginado a la mamá de Arnold, era una vil bruja, pero era más grande y fuerte lo que sentía por él…_

-Estas contenta mamá, la humillaste cuantas veces se te dio la gana, pero me alegro que te haya respondido como te merecías sin ser grosera como tú lo fuiste con ella.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así, fue bastante mal educada y grosera

-Por favor mamá, fue más educada que tú y entiende una cosa, es la mujer que quiero y con la cual me gustaría casarme.

-Y tu entiende algo, no es de tu categoría algún día vas heredar el titulo y propiedades de tu padre y necesitas a una esposa con clase, como te dije no quiero que la vuelvas a ver y punto, compermiso.

-La escuchaste Gaby, parece que estoy hablando con una señora de 80 años que vivió en el siglo pasado.

-Si está obsesionada con el título, el dinero y el cargo que tiene tu papá y tiene miedo de que si te casas con rebeca no aceptes el titulo y todo lo demás.

-Pues que se preocupe mi mamá, porque si sigue con sus ideas arcaicas renuncio al título y a todo. Bueno voy a buscar a Rebeca.

**EN CASA DE REBECA…**

-Hola papi, ¿Cómo sigues?

-Bien mi niña me siento mejor, con un poco de sueño pero ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien papi

-Y como te trato la mamá den arnold, ¿Cómo es?

-Muy bien papi es muy amable, educada y me trato como reina, fue muy linda conmigo todo salió perfecto.

-Que bueno verte feliz hija

-Bueno papi voy a mi cuarto, descansa y duerme un poco, nos vemos en la cena, descansa.

-Si mi niña, cuídate

_Rebeca no podía creer todas las mentiras que le había dicho a su papá, pero con lo delicado que estaba no podía decirle que esa señora no era lo que ella esperaba, si no una verdadera bruja y se había dedicado a humillarla y amargarle la comida diciéndole lo poca cosa que era para su hijo…_

_Comenzó a escribir en su diario todo lo sucedido en esa horrible comida y como le había mentido a su papá y no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar, las lagrimas que se había tenido que tragar en presencia de la mamá de Arnold, no le iba dar el gusto a esa señora de verla derrotada, humillada y llorando. Se propuso que nadie, ni siquiera la mamá de arnold iba a separarla de él…._

_Al terminar de escribir Rebeca se sintió mejor, pero sabía que lo único que realmente la haría sentirse completamente feliz era ir a patinar, agarro sus patines y salió._

**Más tarde llego arnold a casa de Rebeca…**

**-**Hola arnold

-Hola Billy, no está Rebeca

-Pero que no estaba contigo

-Sí, es solo que se vino sola y quiero saber si ya llego

-Pues yo creo que sí, ven pasa vamos adentro

-Si

-Hola mamá ya llegue- _su mamá sale del cuarto sin hacer ruido_…

-Perdón por no contestar es que está dormido tu papá

-Está bien

-Hola Arnold

-Hola señora

- esta Rebeca

-Pues la verdad no sé, yo acabo de llegar

-Voy a preguntarle a Brandon

-Gracias Billy

-Están peleados

-No señora como cree

-A bueno

-Ya lo sé, dice Brandon que la vio salir con sus patines

-Entonces ya sé donde puede estar, gracias compermiso.

_Rebeca patinaba y se sentía libre, todos sus problemas desaparecían cuando sentía deslizar sus patines en el hielo y el aire tocaba su rostro y en su mente resonaban las palabras de la mamá de arnold y las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, en ese momento nada importaba, era un pájaro que volaba libremente lejos de sus problemas…_

_Por fin se canso y se quedo ahí parada en el centro de la pista con la mirada clavada en sus patines y agujetas, sin darse cuenta llego Arnold y por detrás la abrazo tiernamente…_

-Princesa

-Arnold, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Fui a buscarte a tu casa y Brandon me dijo que te vio salir con los patines y me imagine que estarías aquí.

_Al decir eso rebeca se volteo y arnold la tomo de las manos y cambio la expresión de su rostro y ahora era serio…_

-Becky quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en la que te trato mi mamá, perdónala por favor no se que le paso, está un poco obsesionada con eso de la aristocracia

-No te preocupes Arnold, no tengo nada que perdonarte y mucho menos a tu mamá, a mi ya se me olvido, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte

-Sí, dime

-Porque tu papá no estuvo en la comida y porque nunca me hablaste de tu media hermana Gaby.

-Mira lo de Gaby la verdad no fue a propósito simplemente no se me ocurrió y mi papá pues, no me siento orgulloso de él y no me gusta hablar mucho de él, es un hombre muy… pero sabes es una historia muy larga.

-Y porque no me la cuentas, te escucho

-Perdóname pero aún no me siento preparado para contártela

_De repente Rebeca soltó a arnold bruscamente, tomo sus patines miro a arnold lacónicamente y dijo:_ -No puedo creer que no me tengas confianza para hablarme de tu padre

-Por favor no es eso, no puedo es que…

-Me duele mucho tu desconfianza, me duele profundamente, adiós

-Espera no te vayas princesa, espera no puedo decirte nada, no puedo

_Rebeca llego corriendo a su casa y tratando de evitar que su mamá o hermanos vieran sus lágrimas…_

-Hola hija

-Hola voy a mi cuarto

-Dile a Brandon que en un rato más cenamos y bajas también tú hija

-Si ma yo le digo, comper

-Fue mi imaginación ma o rebeca estaba llorando

-No lo sé Billy, solo espero que ese muchacho no la lastime y por favor no le digas nada a tu padre

-Si ma no te apures

_Rebeca llego a su cuarto, se acostó y se puso a llorar, de repente sintió como alguien se subía a su cama…_

-¡Botines! Últimamente te he descuidado y no te lo mereces, estás conmigo desde que tenía 3 años. Bueno me baño y bajamos a cenar

_Al decir eso se levanto se seco las lagrimas y miro su Diario fijamente no sabía si escribir lo que había pasado con arnold, se sentó y comenzó a escribir…_

_Al terminar de escribir se recostó y comenzó a acariciar a botines y el cansancio de ese difícil DIA la fue venciendo hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida…_

**EN CASA DE ARNOLD…**

**-**Me siento muy mal, tiene razón al pensar que no le tengo confianza, me duele que este molesta conmigo.

-Pero porque no le hablas de tu papá, lo deltítulo, su dinero y todo lo demás, no entiendo

-Es que hay algo que tú no sabes, algo que debo cumplir o mi padre perderá todo y no sé que voy hacer, no lo se

-Debe ser algo muy grave para que no me lo cuentes, pero piensa muy bien si vas a cumplir o vas a seguir a tu corazón, buenas noches

-¿Qué hago? Te quiero rebeca y es lo único que me importa

_A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, rebeca se propuso olvidar todo lo sucedido el día anterior y decidió no llorar más y fue al cuarto de su papá…_

-Buenos días papi, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Hola mi niña, mucho mejor y listo para ir a trabajar mañana

-Y mi mamá

-No sé a donde fue, yo pensé que tú sabrías

-No papi, cuando baje a desayunar ya no estaba

-Hola pa, ya llegue vine hacerte compañía toda la mañana

-Muy bien peque, cuídalo mucho y chiquéalo, voy a ir a patinar un rato papi y regreso, te quiero

**En la sala se encuentra a Billy nervioso y preocupado…**

-¿Qué tienes Billy? Te ves raro

-Estoy un poco preocupado

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

-Es que mi mamá fue a la cita que tenía con el doctor de mi papá, para darle los resultados de los análisis de la sangre de mi pa.

-¡Dios mío!- _En ese momento rebeca sintió que la sangre se le bajaba a los tobillos, el solo hecho de pensar en que su papá tuviera algo grave la llenaba de angustia…_

-Por eso estoy preocupado

-No te preocupes Billy, papá va estar muy bien el es muy fuerte y Dios no nos lo va quitar, ahorita regreso

-Si tal vez que te vaya bien

**En el consultorio del doctor…**

**-**Siéntese por favor señora

-Si gracias

-Pues bien aquí tengo los resultados de su esposo

-Y bien doctor, que tiene mi marido, es grave o no tiene nada

-Mire señora usted tiene que ser muy fuerte, por sus hijos

-No me asuste doctor, que pasa, que tiene mi marido

-Lo siento señora pero el Sr. Américo está muy grave

-¿Qué? ¿De qué? ¿Qué tiene?

-Su esposo tiene cáncer, pero un cáncer muy avanzado y me temo que no hay nada que hacer.

-No puede ser, pero como, por que nunca nos dimos cuenta- _la señora no pudo contener las lagrimas_- Entonces se va morir

-Así es señora le queda muy poco de vida, no sabe cuánto lo siento

-Noo, Dios mío, que va ser de mí, de mis hijos, nos va dejar solos, no Dios mío, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué!

_Ahí estaba Rebeca parada en el centro de la pista sin poder moverse, no podía dejar de pensar en su papá y los resultados de sus análisis se sentía fatal, no podía moverse, algo estaba mal en su vida, últimamente todo le pasaba…_

-Hola princesa-

_Al escuchar eso el corazón de Rebeca dio un salto volteo y se lanzo a los brazos de arnold, soltando el llanto con un profundo dolor y sintiéndose tan segura en sus brazos…_

-Princesa perdóname por favor, no llores no soporto verte llorar, me duele el corazón, te quiero, por favor sonríe

-No arnold perdóname tú a mí, todos tenemos secretos y tú me contaras el tuyo cuando estés listo

-No merezco tu confianza, te hice sentir mal

-No te preocupes yo confió plenamente en ti y sé que nunca me lastimarías- _Entonces le planto un beso como muestra de su confianza…_

-Ahora dime llorabas por algo más

-No por nada importante ¿Traes tus patines?

-Si-

-Entonces ven te espero, póntelos y alcánzame

_No quería decirle lo de su papá, hasta estar segura que lo de su papi no fuera nada grave y trato de aunque sea ese momento olvidarse de sus problemas…_

-¿Todavía no llega rebeca?

-No ma

-Por favor Billy ve al cuarto de tu padre y si está dormido dile a Brandon que venga y cierra la puerta del cuarto.

-Si mamá, pero que pasa

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirles

-No vas a esperar a rebeca

-Si claro que si, ve por Brandon

-Está bien

**EN CASA DE ARNOLD….**

**La mamá de arnold hablaba por teléfono muy exaltada…**

-Tienes que venir inmediatamente a Canadá, tú hijo está muy mal, conoció a una niña de la que dice estar enamorado y si no lo presionas todos tus planes se vienen abajo, ya estas advertido

**Afuera de la casa de Rebeca…**

-Te quiero, daría mi vida por ti princesa, nunca me voy a separar de ti, quiero que lo sepas pase lo que pase nunca dudes de mi amor

-Claro que no arnold, yo se que nunca me lastimarías, porque creo en tu amor y nuestro amor es tan fuerte que nadie lo podrá detener

_Rebeca no sabía la terrible noticia que le esperaba dentro de su casa…_

-Hola ya llegue, vaya están todos reunidos- _tenía una singular alegría que no podía ocultar…_

-Hola hija que bueno que llegaste

-Solo te estábamos esperando a ti rebeca

-Que pasa Billy porque tienen esa cara tú y mi mamá

-A mí tampoco me han querido decir nada rebe tenias que estar tú

-Siéntate hija por favor, es algo muy importante

-Está bien ma, dinos

-Se trata del resultado de los análisis de su papá

-Y como salió mamá

-Si mami dinos

-Por favor ma que tiene mi papi, está bien verdad

_Al escuchar eso la Sra. Marlene no pudo evitar las lágrimas…_

-Mamá no nos asustes, que pasa con mi papá

-Es muy difícil para mí decirles esto, no sé cómo hacerlo, no puedo

-Mami que tiene pa, por favor no nos tengas con esta angustia

-Si ma Brandon tiene razón

-Está bien, por favor sean muy fuertes necesito que lo sean

-Si ma lo vamos hacer, no te preocupes, verdad muchachos

-Si- _contestan Brandon y Billy al unísono…_

-Los resultados de su padre no salieron bien su padre tiene…- _se le quebró la voz-_ Tiene un cáncer muy avanzado

_La reacción de Brandon y Billy fue de un desconcierto total y las lagrimas no se pudieron evitar, rebeca se quedo seria, sin pronunciar palabra se había quedado muda y estaba tan blanca como un papel y su sangre había bajado hasta los tobillos, se levanto y como un zombi fue a su cuarto, tomo sus patines los estrecho en sus brazos y sin ningún llanto sus lagrimas solitarias comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, era la noticia más triste que había recibido en toda su vida, su papi estaba muy enfermo y el hecho de pensar en que lo iba perder la hacía sentir que su mundo se derribaba poco a poco, el dolor y tristeza invadían su corazón, su mente y su alma…_

**De repente alguien entro a su cuarto aventando la puerta y en un llanto…**

-Rebe mi papá se va morir, no quiero que se muera no quiero, no quiero

-Cálmate peque, mi papi no se va morir él es muy fuerte ya lo veras, no nos va dejar

_No sabía que más decirle, se le partía el corazón de tener a su pequeño hermano de 15 años en sus brazos llorando por su papá, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero su hermano menor la necesitaba y no podía fallarle, tenía que ser fuerte…_

-Rebe que vamos hacer sin papá, ¿Qué?

-No te preocupes mi mamá nos va ayudar

**La verdad era que ella tampoco sabía que iba pasar cuando su papá ya no estuviera…**

**Y así el día se hizo de noche y durante la cena nadie pronunció palabra, su mamá ni siquiera los miraba y no paraba de llorar…**

-Voy a ver a papi y me voy a dormir

-Por favor hija no le digas nada

-No te preocupes ma no lo voy hacer, aunque tiene derecho a saberlo, comper

_**Rebeca mira fijamente a su papá, con la mirada llena de tristeza, pero no se atreve a mostrársela a su padre y de inmediato cambia la expresión de su rostro por una enorme sonrisa…**_

-Hola papi, vengo a darte las buenas noches

-Mi niña hermosa, no viniste en toda la tarde, te extrañe

-Lo que pasa es que mañana empiezo los entrenamientos y estaba arreglando mis cosas para mañana

-Es verdad, en una semana es la competencia nacional y claro que tu papá va estar ahí para apoyarte

_**Al escuchar eso rebeca no pudo contenerse y salió corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas rumbo a su cuarto…**_

-Mi niña, ¿Qué te pasa? Rebeca

_Un nuevo día llego, el desayuno fue como la cena de ayer, parecían desconocidos sentados en la mesa, rebeca quiso ir a saludar a su papá pero no pudo, no podría contener las lagrimas y prefirió irse sin saludarlo, aunque le dolía profundamente, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por él no demostrar lo triste que se encontraba frente a él, frente a su adorado papá, su amigo y cómplice…_

**Casa de arnold…**

-Ya me voy

-A dónde vas, de seguro a buscar a la niña esa

-Voy a entrenar y claro que voy a ver a "rebeca"

-Te aviso que ya puse al tanto a tu papá de todo y lo más seguro es que venga a Canadá

-Cómo pudiste no puedo creer que seas tan mala y no entiendas que quiero a rebeca y nada ni siquiera mi padre hará que eso cambie.

-Tal vez no cambie, pero tendrás que dejar de verla, tienes un compromiso muy importante con tu padre y tienes que cumplirlo, quieras o no

-No necesitas recordármelo y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber aceptado ese maldito compromiso, me voy, nos vemos al rato

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo, no voy a permitir que por culpa de esa niña su futuro se destruya, no lo voy a permitir

_Mientras, en la pista de hielo, rebeca hacia los movimientos por instinto, no sabía cómo es que podía moverse, la noticia de su padre había sido devastadora para ella, parecía un zombi viviente, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente no…_

-Qué bien se siente tener la pista nomás para nosotras 5 verdad, ¿Qué te parece?

-Eh perdón me hablabas

-Pues que tienes, desde que llegaste pareces un zombi, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, voy a descansar un rato

_Y se fue a los vestidores con la mirada perdida, su cabeza desconectada de su cuerpo y su corazón tan triste y decepcionado, por alguna razón tuvo el impulso de voltear hacia su locker y ahí estaba lo único que en ese momento la podía hacer feliz, la rosa y la nota que arnold siempre le regalaba, tomo la rosa y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho como aferrándose a ella…_

**PRINCESA BECKY:**

**Te espero donde siempre**

**Cuando termines tu entre-**

**Namiento, te necesito hoy**

**Más que nunca, te quiero.**

**ARNOLD.**

_Que tenia arnold que sonaba tan triste en su nota, algo tenia, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave, no se sentía preparada para más malas noticias. Así que se cambio rápidamente y se fue a buscar a arnold, el entrenamiento podía esperar, pero su amor no…_

**CASA DE REBECA…**

-Hoy no vino a saludarme mi niña

-Yo creo que tenía prisa

-¿Qué tienes amor? Estas muy rara

-Nada son ideas tuyas, ¿Qué quieres que te prepare de comer?

-Lo que quieras amor, pero hoy si voy a comer con ustedes en el comedor, quiero platicar con mis hijos, hace mucho que no lo hago

-Está bien amor, como tú quieras, voy a preparar todo

-Si amor

**EN LA PISTA DE HIELO**

-Entonces ya se fue

-Si Billy, me dijo que descansaría, pero cuando la entrenadora fue a buscarla a los vestidores ya no estaba

-Bueno ni modo gracias

-Oye quieres ir conmigo a tomar un café

-Si claro cindy te espero

-OK Billy ahorita voy

CAPITULO 2. SUEÑOS ROTOS

_Cuando rebeca llego a la pista pública, vio a arnold sentado con la mirada agobiada y los ojos tristes, se sentó junto a él, lo miro dulcemente y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, cuando por fin se separaron, se miraron por unos instantes y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de rebeca…_

-Tengo una noticia muy triste que darte

-Princesa yo también necesito contarte algo muy importante

-Tú primero arnold

-No princesa, lo tuyo suena más importante

-Es muy difícil para mí arnold, siento que mi vida que creía perfecta y maravillosa se está desmoronando poco a poco y no sé cuanto más pueda soportar.

-No llores princesa, cuéntame que es lo que te tiene tan triste

-Es mi papá, mi querido papi, está muy enfermo

-No te preocupes mi princesa, vas a ver que se va poner bien, juntos le vamos a pedir a Dios para que lo sane y así va ser

-No arnold eso es imposible, ya es muy tarde mi papá tiene un cáncer muy avanzado, el cual ya no tiene cura y se va morir- _Al decir eso no pudo contener más el llanto y arnold la abrazo tan tiernamente que se sentía tan segura en sus brazos que hubiera dado todo para que ese momento durara eternamente…_

-Pero dime ahora tú, que es lo que me querías decir

-Nada princesa ya no tiene importancia

-Estás seguro arnold que no es nada importante, puedes decirme lo que sea

-No princesa, olvídalo ya no importa

_Arnold no podía decirle la verdad de su papá y el compromiso tan importante que haría que él y rebeca nunca pudieran estar juntos, pero el dolor de rebeca era demasiado como para darle otro más, no podía hacerla sufrir…_

**CASA DE REBECA…**

-Pues ya casi estamos todos, solo falta mi niña

-Seguro que te sientes bien pa

-Si Brandon no te preocupes, me siento como nuevo y todo gracias a los cuidados de tu mamá

-Me da mucho gusto que te sientas mejor

-Gracias Billy- _Llega rebeca…_

-Hola familia, ya llegue

-¡Papi!- _se lanzo a abrazarlo_- Estas levantado

-Es que ya estoy bien, así que siéntate y a comer todos como la familia feliz que somos

-Si papi

-Y cuéntame cómo vas con arnold

-Si rebe como vas

-Que chismoso Brandon

-No le digas así Billy

_Esa tarde en familia fue la mejor en toda su vida, fue alegre llena de chistes, anécdotas y recuerdos familiares sobre todo eran una familia unida, su papá no parecía enfermo, no podía creer que moriría, se veía más sano que nunca, pero no pensaría en eso, iba disfrutar ese momento al máximo y lo que viniera después ya no importaba, ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por el futuro…_

**Más tarde…**

-Hola Botines, te traje tu cena-comida, sabes fue un momento tan bonito, todos reunidos comiendo y platicando y eso no fue todo, después nos fuimos a comer el postre en el jardín y seguimos platicando, es por eso que se nos hizo tarde, fue muy especial y ese momento debe quedarse en mi Diario voy a escribirlo detalle a detalle.

**La mañana siguiente en la pista de Hielo, cuando cindy y rebeca entrenan ven a Billy y arnold pasar…**

-Mira cindy, quien va ahí

-Sí, ya los vi., ¿y cómo vas con arnold?

-Muy bien gracias y tú con Billy

-Bien ayer fuimos a tomar un café, el pobre estaba muy triste por la enfermedad de su papá

-¡Te contó!

-Sí y la verdad es muy triste, el pobre estaba devastado no podía dejar de llorar

-Cómo es posible que te haya contado algo tan familiar

-No seas egoísta rebeca, creo que Billy tiene derecho a desahogarse y a sacar lo que siente y piensa, ¿No crees?

-Perdón, si tienes razón, pero por favor no comentes con nadie lo de mi papá, te lo suplico

-Pues por quien me tomas, Billy me lo contó confiando en mi y no pienso decepcionarlo, nunca haría algo que lo lastimara

-Gracias-

_Al escuchar las palabras de cindy, comprendió que realmente amaba a Billy, lo amaba mucho, como ella a arnold…_

**CASA DE REBECA…**

-Espero que esta vez sí vayas a la competencia de Miami

-Si amor, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo

-No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por rebeca ella te necesita y mucho

-Está bien, la voy a apoyar, no te preocupes

**CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Hola Gaby

-Espera arnold, tengo que advertirte en tu cuarto…- se adelanta la mamá de arnold

-En tu cuarto esta tu padre esperándote

-¿Qué? Entonces mi papá está aquí en Vancouver

-Si así es y te está esperando

-Está bien, compermiso

**EN EL CUARTO DE ARNOLD…**

-Hola papá

-Que tal arnold, ven siéntate

-Así estoy bien gracias, ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante

-Si dime

-Es verdad que tienes novia y que patina

Te lo dijo mi mamá, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ella me lo dijo, pero quiero que me des una respuesta

-Si es verdad y la quiero con toda el alma, es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo

-Por favor eres muy joven para pensar en el amor

-Pero no era muy joven para firmar un acuerdo de compromiso con alguien que no conozco

-Mejor dime todo con respecto a ella y su familia

-Mira se llama rebeca es valiente, ama el patinaje, es su vida, su papá es un gran señor, su mamá es como ella muy hermosa, sus dos hermanos son grandiosos, Billy es mi compañero y amigo en el equipo de Hockey en fin son una verdadera familia llena de amor, algo que no puedo decir de la mía

-Esas son cursilerías, hablas de ella como si fuera una princesa, pero eso no es lo importante, aquí lo que importa es que me puede arruinar, así que hoy mismo terminas con ella y no la vuelves a ver, entendiste

-Pero papá acaso mi felicidad no te importa, yo la quiero, la necesito no puedo vivir sin ella, además no quiero lastimarla

-Entonces prefieres que destruyan a tu padre, que lo dejen en la calle y que aparte atenten contra su vida, quieres ser feliz Acosta de tu padre

-No papá claro que no, pero mi vida y mi felicidad acaso no te importan

-Te aseguro que vas hacer muy feliz en España con Catrina, es muy guapa no te vas arrepentir

-Qué fácil es decirme para ti eso, pero no puedo decirle a rebeca, no quiero lastimarla, no puedo

-Está bien, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo, llévame a su casa

-¡Que! No, no puedes hacer eso

-Claro que puedo y tú no me dejas otra opción

-Está bien papá, tu ganas, le voy a decir todo a Rebeca, pero dame tiempo por favor

-Muy bien, pero te doy un consejo, si no quieres lastimarla, solo termina con ella, sin necesidad de que le digas él porque

-No papá yo no soy como tú, a mi me gusta decir la verdad por muy dura que sea

-Bueno como quieras y por favor no te tomes mucho tiempo, bueno me voy, en media hora sale mi avión, no cabe duda hijo eres un digno heredero de Paulo Garcés, cuídate y nos vemos pronto

-Si papá, como tu digas- _Suspira profundamente, se acuesta en su cama pensativo…_

-Que voy hacer, no puedo y no quiero separarme de Rebeca, no puedo decirle la verdad, porque nadie piensa en mí, en mi felicidad, son tan egoístas no les importa mi sufrimiento y yo no voy a ser egoísta no voy a ser sufrir a rebeca

**CASA DE REBECA, LA SRA. MARLENE HABLA POR TELEFONO… **

- Si Augusto, le queda poco tiempo de vida, si puedes me encantaría que tú y pilar vinieran, vamos a viajar a Miami y después los esperamos aquí, gracias por todo me hizo muy bien hablar contigo.

**EN LA SALIDAD DE LA PISTA…**

-Adiós rebeca, nos vemos mañana, recuerda que ya empieza lo pesado.

-Si Cindy, nos vemos Bye

_Rebeca se sentía muy emocionada de empezar con el entrenamiento más pesado porque sabía que la recompensa seria el campeonato nacional en Miami y eso la hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz…._

_Mientras caminaba a su casa y pensaba en la competencia, se le vino a la mente la mamá de Arnold y lo odiosa que se había portado con ella, pero le demostraría que se merece a su hijo…_

-Ya verá, como voy a ser la campeona del mundo y no podrá decirme nada-_Pensó Rebeca…_

-¡Princesa!

-¡Arnold! ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito, hablar contigo, ¿Puedes?

-Si claro, vamos a donde siempre

-No aquí en el parque, siéntate

-Está bien, por cierto si vas a ir conmigo a Miami

-Claro que si princesa, nunca dejaría de apoyarte

-Lo sé muy bien y por eso te quiero tanto porque tú nunca me lastimarías y confió ciegamente en ti

-Por favor no me digas eso me haces sentir mal, no soy perfecto

-Yo sé que no eres perfecto, pero para mí eres el mejor y no tienes porque sentirte mal

-Escucha, mi papá es…es bueno tiene un título muy importante en España, es alcalde y muy rico con propiedades en distintos países es muy conocido

-En serio y porque entonces no te sientes orgulloso de él, si es alguien muy importante

-Por eso, porque le importa más su titulo y dinero que yo, por eso nos mando acá para que nadie supiera que existo, soy un desliz que tuvo con mi mamá, pero como soy su único hijo varón, resulta que siempre si me quiere

-No te preocupes Arnold, los papás no son siempre lo que uno espera, pero aún Así tenemos que quererlos

-Yo prefiero quererte a ti y nunca separarnos

**CASA DE REBECA…**

-Que feliz y emocionado me siento, dentro de unos días nos vamos a Miami

-Me encanta verte así papá

-Gracias Billy y tu ya preparaste tus maletas

-No aún no pa, pero ya casi

-Yo ya papá

-Muy bien Brandon

-Bueno pues ya esta lista la comida

-Hay que esperar a mi niña

-Si papá, hay que esperar a rebe

-Hola a todos, ya llegue

-Que bueno mi niña, lista para irnos a Miami

-Pero papi todavía faltan unos días

-Es que esta muy emocionado tu padre, Rebeca

-Y me encanta papá, te adoro

_Esa alegría que reflejaba el papá de Rebeca, trato de grabársela muy bien en su mente y su corazón para nunca olvidarla, y así fueron pasando los días entre fuertes entrenamientos, paseos inolvidables con Arnold en los que por alguna razón que ella desconocía y que Arnold no podía o no quería decirle, no era el mismo de siempre, en su mirada había algo que le preocupaba, pero no podía hacer nada, sin embargo había algo que la hacía muy feliz y es que su papá cada vez se veía mejor era como un milagro y la competencia iba ser más fácil y su vida sería igual que antes, llena de felicidad…_

**EN LA PISTA DE MIAMI… **

-Estoy tan emocionada papá, es enorme esta pista, miren como me deslizo

-Con mucho cuidado mi niña

-Yo la cuido señor no se preocupe

_Rebeca se sentía como pez en el agua, no paraba de patinar de un lado a otro en la enorme pista, su cara radiaba felicidad…_

-Estoy feliz

-Ya es hora de irnos al hotel hija, tienes que descansar

-Si princesa tu papá tiene razón mañana es el gran día

-Si tienen razón, vámonos

-Tu madre y tus hermanos están felices comprando de todo

-Bueno entonces al hotel y a comer porque me muero de hambre

**CASA DE ARNOLD, CANADA…**

-Como se atrevió a irse y con esa niña sin mi permiso, pero ya vera

-Ay mamá no necesita pedirte permiso, ya es lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que hace

-Pero soy su madre y aunque sea me hubiera avisado lo que pensaba hacer

-Pues sí, pero si te decía sabia que te pondrías verde del coraje

-Hubiera sido por su bien porque esa niña no es para él

-Tú no puedes saber eso, ellos se quieren y eso es lo único que importa

-No voy a discutir contigo sobre arnold, yo sé lo que le conviene y lo que es mejor para él y definitivamente esa niña no lo es y punto

**EN EL HOTEL DE MIAMI…**

-Que hermosa vista, verdad mamá

-Si hija, muy bonita

-Y Brandon

-Se fue con Arnold a su cuarto, estaba cansado y quería dormir un poco

-Pobre peque, sabes me da gusto que hayas venido a apoyarme, lo necesitaba

-Si hija lo sé y perdóname

-Listo hermosas vámonos a pasear

-Pero amor acabamos de llegar de pasear después de comer y no estás cansado

-Claro que no háblenle a los muchachos

-Brandon se fue a dormir con arnold y Billy fue a pasear con cindy

-Bueno voy a buscarlo, las espero en el lobby

-Ma yo lo veo muy bien, parece como un milagro verdad

-Ojala hija, mejor vámonos, que nos esperan

-Si ma

**CASA DE ARNOLD, HABLA POR TELEFONO GABY…**

-Hola hermano como se la están pasando

-Muy bien, gracias y ¿Cómo esta mi mamá?

-Se puso furiosa porque no le avisaste, pero no le quedo de otra

-Que exagerada a estas alturas de mi vida quiere que haga su voluntad

-¿Y cómo esta Rebeca?

-Muy emocionada, la hubieras visto en la pista parecía un pájaro volando libremente, de verdad creo que nació para ser una gran patinadora

-Que bueno Arnold, pues ojala y gane, que se diviertan mucho y que todo salga muy bien

-Si Gaby, adiós te quiero, Bye

**EN MIAMI…**

-Listo amor, vámonos

-Y Billy papi, no va ir con nosotros

-No, me dijo que iba estar con cindy un poco más y que la invito a cenar con nosotros

-Mi niño se está enamorando

-Por qué no pensaste eso conmigo y lo cariñosa que te refieres a él

-Mira hija yo…

-No sigan mejor vámonos a pasear

_Esa tarde fue muy especial recorrieron las calles de Miami solo ellos 3, Rebeca se sentía feliz y pensaba que si tal vez ella hubiera sido hija única su mamá la hubiera querido más y serian grandes amigas y cómplices, pero no era así, su cómplice y amigo era su papá y su Diario se había convertido tristemente en su confidente, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento iba disfrutar el día y a su mamá al máximo como nunca antes lo había hecho, quería sentirse aunque fuera por un instante hija única…_

-A dónde vas Cindy tan arreglada, no vas a cenar a con nosotras, Jessica y Yamile ya están el restaurante

-No Britany gracias, voy a cenar con Billy y su familia

-Y va estar la odiosa de Rebeca

-Estas ardida porque arnold nunca se fijo en ti, es más creo que ni siquiera sabe que existes

-Claro que sabe y si no hubiera sido por rebeca, ahora yo sería novia de Arnold

-Por favor no me hagas reír y ya me voy porque no quiero llegar tarde

-Así que quieres conquistar a Billy, vamos a ver si puedes, como que es mucho para ti

-Di lo que quieras, compermiso

-Ridícula

**EN UN RESTAURANTE DE MIAMI…**

-Todo se ve rico, no sé que pedir

-Yo estoy igual papi

-En cambio yo princesa, ya sé que voy a pedir

-Mira Billy, ya viene Cindy- _Dijo Brandon…_

-Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza

-No te preocupes, siéntate

-Bueno ahora si estamos todos, así que a cenar

_Rebeca notó que a Billy le brillaron los ojos de emoción al ver a Cindy y eso le dio mucho gusto, la cena se desarrollo de una forma muy divertida, todos reían y lo mejor fue que su papá estaba mejor. Cuando todos dormían, rebeca se levanto, había una angustia extraña que no la dejaba dormir, bajo al solitario Lobby del hotel, porque a pesar de que estaban dos trabajadores en la recepción, en el lobby no había nadie, se sentó y se puso a repasar en su mente la rutina que utilizaría mañana en la competencia…_

-Porque tan sola

-Papi, que haces levantado

-Lo mismo digo de ti

-Es que no podía dormir

-Pensando en mañana, ¿Estas nerviosa?

-No son nervios papi, pero contigo a mi lado todo está mejor

-No te preocupes hija, yo nunca te voy a dejar, siempre voy estar contigo y aunque yo no este, siempre te cuidare, donde quiera que me encuentre y tú mi niña tienes que ser fuerte y valiente en todo momento, nunca dejes que te lastimen, aún en circunstancias difíciles no te des por vencida, lucha mi niña con todo el corazón, te quiero y siempre te voy a querer, hasta después de la muerte voy a estar contigo por siempre…

-Papi no hables de la muerte, yo quiero estés conmigo vivo y siempre, te adoro con toda mi alma, voy a ser fuerte como tú siempre me has enseñado, pero te necesito conmigo papi, eres lo más sagrado que tengo, además eres el mejor papá que Dios me pudo dar le doy gracias por eso y te amo mil veces te amo

**Se dan un enorme abrazo, como si fuera el último en su vida que le da a su querido padre…**

_La mañana llego como un relámpago, Rebeca seguía sintiendo esa angustia extraña que en realidad no eran nervios, pero decidió olvidarse de eso y enfocarse en la competencia, estaba decidida a ganar…_

-¿Cómo dormiste princesa?

-Bien Arnold

-Estás segura, te pasa algo, estas nerviosa

-No, no es eso, solo estoy tratando de no pensar en nada

-Ya vienen mis papas, para irnos a las pista

-Gracias peque

-Hay hija que bueno que permitieron que los familiares estuvieran desde los entrenamientos

-A mí también me pareció bien señor

-Bueno ya vámonos, luego llegamos tarde Cindy

-Bueno si ya está todo listo entonces vámonos

-Si ma vámonos

**CASA DE ARNOLD CANADA…**

-Te estoy diciendo que se fue a Miami con esa niña y su familia y a ti solo se te ocurre decir, ¡Qué bueno! Como es posible q estés tan tranquilo

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, arnold no nos va a fallar, el va terminar con esa muchachita solo me pidió tiempo y tal vez aproveche el viaje a Miami para romper con ella, así que por favor no me vuelvas a molestar tengo cosas importantes que atender y tú me interrumpes con tus tonterías, por Dios.

-No son tonterías… responde, Paulo, Paulo, no cuelgues, ¡Paulo!

-Mamá le avisaste al señor Paulo que arnold se fue a Miami, cómo pudiste, de verdad que no te entiendo, no pareces su mamá

-Ya te dije que solo lo hago por su bien

-Más bien parece que lo haces por "TÚ BIEN", dime que ganas tú, si arnold se queda con el dichoso titulo ¿Qué?

-Nada y como ya te había dicho antes no pienso discutir contigo ese tema

-Ya se, si tu nunca quieres hablar conmigo de arnold y me parece muy mal de tu parte

-Es algo que no te importa y déjame en paz, estoy muy cansada

-Si claro, no me importa

_En Miami, los papas y hermanos de rebeca observaban como entrenaba al igual que Arnold y le echaban porras y los demás los miraban extrañados…_

-Ya vieron como se nos quedan viendo los demás

-Ay amor que eso no nos importe, nosotros venimos a apoyar a Rebeca y lo demás no nos interesa

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted señor

-Miren, miren rebe hizo un paso muy bonito y difícil

-Mi niña es la mejor y va ganar- _Al decir eso se inclino sobre sus rodillas y palideció…_

-¿Está bien señor, se siente bien?

-Amor, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Papi, estas bien

-llamo a un doctor mamá

-No Billy, no es necesario, ya estoy bien

-Seguro señor

-Sí, si no se preocupen y por favor no le digan nada a rebeca, no quiero que se distraiga con nada

-Como usted diga señor

-Que les pareció, les gusto mi rutina, voy a tratar de hacerla excelente en la competencia

-Estuvo perfecta mi niña

-Eres la mejor princesa, te quiero mucho

- Y yo a ti- _en ese momento se besan…_

-Rebeca, nos esperan en los vestidores

-Sí, bueno los quiero a todos, deséenme suerte, papi te adoro, gracias por todo en especial por ser mi amigo, mi cómplice y el gran padre que eres, va por ti, adiós

**CUARTO DE GABRIELA EN CANADA… **

- Ya casi empieza la competencia, por favor Dios ayuda a rebeca que gane y todo le salga muy bien, un favor más, si puedes no dejes que ni mi mamá, ni el señor Paulo, logren separar a arnold de rebeca, se quieren mucho son el uno para el otro y si ellos se casan estoy segura que serán un hermoso matrimonio, lo de ellos es amor verdadero.

- Que tanto murmuras, Gabriela, pareces loca hablando sola, mejor ya baja que ya esta lista la comida

-No estoy hablando sola, estoy rezando que es muy diferente

-Está bien, no estés perdiendo el tiempo en eso y ya baja

-Rezar no es tontería, ahorita voy

-Como quieras y apúrate

**EN MIAMI…**

-La pista estaba llena de espectadores, que con diversas porras apoyaban a sus favoritas, la competencia ya no tardaría en dar comienzo…

**VESTIDORES…**

-Estoy un poco nerviosa Rebeca y si me equivoco o me caigo

-No te preocupes Cindy, todo va salir bien, solo tranquilízate y concéntrate veras que todo saldrá bien

-Gracias Rebeca

-Hola, espero que te caigas y te rompas una pierna

-Como eres Britany, porque le deseas eso a Rebeca

-Es un decir Jessica, así se dice cuando le deseas, buena suerte a alguien, ella lo sabe.

-Eso quisieran verdad, pero que lastima ahora solo pasan las dos mejores y no creo que sean ustedes, así que Cindy y yo les mandaremos una postal desde España

-Como no eso nunca va…

-Por favor cállense ya va comenzar, listo Jessica a la pista

**Los aplausos y gritos aumentaron, cuando las luces se apagaron en la pista…**

-Buenas tardes Damas y Caballeros, niños y niñas hoy es el gran día de la competencia Nacional en Miami y para no alargarlo más damos comienzo con nuestra primera patinadora, la cual se colocó en 5to lugar en el campeonato local en Canadá, démosle un fuerte aplauso y comenzamos…

_Jessica tuvo una participación regular, en dos pasos de su rutina se equivoco, continuó, pero los nervios se le notaban constantemente, cuando los jueces le dieron su calificación, se decepciono ya que fueron muy bajas, más que las que obtuvo en Canadá. Toco el turno a Britany, quien se veía más segura que su compañera, su rutina era fuerte y agresiva, iba muy bien hasta que en uno de sus saltos tropezó y cayó al piso, trato de levantarse pero no pudo, entraron los paramédicos y se la llevaron. La competencia continuo con la participación de yamile que hizo su rutina lo mejor posible, solo tuvo un pequeño error, pero término satisfactoriamente y se llevo mejores calificaciones que las otras participantes, por fin tocó el turno a cindy, Billy no paraba de aplaudirle y gritarle para darle apoyo, la rutina de Cindy fue la mejor hasta ese momento, sus calificaciones fueron muy buenas, estaba muy feliz. Al entrar Rebeca a la pista sus papás y hermanos y claro arnold no dejaron de gritar de emoción. Rebeca miro lentamente alrededor de la pista, su corazón latía rápidamente, la música comenzó al igual que su rutina definitivamente tenia ángel, la gente no dejaba de aplaudir cada vez que hacia un giro peligroso, era la mejor rutina de toda la tarde, todo le estaba saliendo muy bien, ninguna equivocación, se sentía en el aire cada vez que patinaba la sensación era de libertad absoluta, se olvidaba de todo, de lo malo, lo bueno. Cuando por fin término su rutina, se sentía feliz, todo le había salido perfecto, cuando miro hacia el publico buscando a su papá, su corazón se detuvo de repente al ver que únicamente estaba arnold con cara de preocupación, rápidamente sin esperar sus calificaciones, se fue a los vestidores, se quito los patines, se puso los tenis y una chamarra, se colgó su mochila y salió de los vestidores buscando a Arnold…_

-¿Qué paso? Dime por favor

-Tranquila princesa tu papá tuvo un pequeño mareo

-No fue tan pequeño si se lo llevaron al hospital

-Es la ganadora del campeonato nacional

-Escuchaste princesa ganaste

-Eso no me importa, yo quiero saber cómo esta mi papá, por favor vámonos

-¡Rebeca felicidades! Te están esperando para que recojas tu medalla

-No puedo, mi papá se puso mal, por favor diles lo que paso cindy y que te entreguen a ti la medalla y luego me la das, si por favor

-Está bien rebeca, no te preocupes, yo luego te la llevo

-Gracias Cindy, vamos arnold

-Si vamos, adiós Cindy

-Adiós que les vaya bien y suerte

**EN EL HOSPITAL DE MIAMI…**

-Porque no nos dicen nada

-Tranquila mamá, ya vendrán

-Y si mi papá se muere Billy

-Claro que no Brandon, no digas eso

-Por favor Dios no me lo quites, sálvalo

-Y rebe habrá ganado

-Eso no es importante ahorita Brandon

-Claro que si, parece que no quieres a Rebeca

-Por favor Brandon, no le hables así a mi mamá

-Familiares del señor Sandoval

-Nosotros Doctor, soy su esposa y mis hijos

-Mire señora, su esposo no está nada bien, y el no quiere estar aquí, así que es mejor que lo traslademos a Canadá, sería lo mejor, su esposo no tiene mucho tiempo

-Sí, sí que se necesita

-Venga conmigo para que firme unos papeles

-Si doctor, aquí espérenme por favor

-Si mamá- _contestaron al unísono…_

- No puede ir más rápido el taxi

-Tranquila princesa, el taxista está haciendo lo mejor que puede

- Es que no quiero que se muera, no quiero

-Eso no va pasar, no te preocupes, princesa debiste haberte puesto pantalón te va a dar frió

-Eso es lo que menos me importa, ahorita lo importante es mi papi

-Si perdón, tienes razón, ya casi llegamos

-Eso espero, que no falte mucho

**HOSPITAL…**

-Todo listo señora, ya le dejamos el recado en la recepción a su hija

-Muchas gracias doctor, bueno vámonos

-Si ma

-Yo no me voy sin rebe, quiero esperarla

-No amor no puedes, tenemos que irnos

-Ya te dije que no y no voy

-Pues no me importa, haces lo que yo te digo porque soy tu madre y se acabo, vámonos

**HOTEL MIAMI…**

-Hola yamile, no sabes si ha venido Rebeca

-No, no la he visto

-¿Qué tienes? Te ves triste

-Es solo que estuve cerca de ir al mundial

-Bueno 3er lugar nacional, no está mal

-No importa, felicidades a ti y a rebeca

-Gracias, oye sabes algo de Britany

-Sí, se fracturo el peroné

-Que mala onda pobre y Jessica

-Se fue con ella, ya ves que son inseparables

-Bueno voy a esperar aquí a Rebeca

-Y ella porque salió volando de la pista

-Es que tuvo un pequeño problema

-A, órale

**HOSPITAL MIAMI…**

-Buenas tardes señorita, me llamo…

-Está aquí el Sr. Américo Sandoval

-Déjeme checar señorita

-Gracias

-Cálmate princesa estas muy alterada

-Cuál es su nombre

-El mío, Rebeca Sandoval Prider

-Así mire, tengo un recado para usted, al Sr. Américo lo trasladaron al hospital de Canadá, se lo llevaron en helicóptero, que le encargan que se lleve el equipaje a Canadá.

-No puedo creer que no me hayan esperado, vámonos arnold, hay que salir en el primer vuelo

-Si vámonos

**EN CANADA, CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Que paso, no puede ser arnold, si no te preocupes yo voy por ustedes

-Gracias Gaby, por favor no le digas nada a mi mamá

-Si no te preocupes no le diré nada

- Bueno te dejo y nos vemos en un rato

-Si Arnold, no te preocupes y que tengan buen viaje, cuídense

-Adiós

**CANADA CASA DE REBECA…**

-Muchas gracias por todo

-De nada

-Ya se durmió

-¿Cómo lo viste, Billy?

-Muy mal ma, pero el sueño lo venció, mamá no quiero que se muera

-Ni yo tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada, es algo que va pasar y no sabes cómo me duele

_Billy se conmueve al ver vencida a su mamá y la abraza fuertemente…_

-No llores mamá, tienes que ser fuerte, Brandon, Rebeca y yo te necesitamos mucho

-¿Y Brandon hijo?

-Llego muy cansado y estuvo llorando hasta que se quedo dormido

-Pobre de mi niño, bueno voy hablarle a tu tío debe estar enterado es su hermano

**EN EL AVIÓN…**

_Rebeca miraba por la ventanilla del avión, con la vista perdida y lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas…_

-No te preocupes princesa ya casi llegamos

-No entiendo que le paso se veía tan bien, que yo pensé que tal vez se iba a curar, que había sido un milagro, pero me equivoque mi papá está muy mal

-Así es la vida princesa y tienes que ser fuerte, tu papá no te puede ver derrotada, recuerda que eres su niña fuerte y valiente

-Es que no sé si podré arnold, mi vida ha dado un giro de 360 grados, todo era perfecto y después todo mi mundo se empezó a derrumbar poco a poco, se está destruyendo

-Ya princesa, todo va estar bien, tranquilízate

-Señores pasajeros, favor de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Canadá

-Por fin llegamos, ya era hora

**CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-A dónde vas Gabriela

-A un mandado

-¿Qué mandado? ¿Quién te lo encargo?

-Ninguno en especial y nadie me encargo nada, ahora si ya se acabo el interrogatorio me voy

-Bien si no me quieres decir, ni modo, pero sospecho de que y de quienes se trata

-pues sospechas bien y me voy porque se me hace tarde

-Esa niña da muchos problemas

**Mientras en casa de rebeca, Billy se encontraba en la sala pensativo…**

-¿Cómo sigue mi papá?

-No muy bien hace rato se despertó y mi mamá no ha querido separarse de él

-Y rebeca que no llega, pobre

-Brandon amor ya despertaste

-Sí y como está mi papá

-Se quedo dormido otra vez, se ve muy cansado

-Y no pregunta por rebeca

-Si Brandon lo hace constantemente, no entiende que no ha llegado

-Mejor voy a ver a mi pa

-Pero no lo vayas a despertar por favor Brandon

-No mamá, solo quiero estar con él, comper

-Está muy raro tu hermano, no sabes que le pasa Billy

-No sé, pero yo creo que está nervioso igual que todos por lo de mi papá

-Si debe ser eso, lo de Américo nos puso mal a todos

-Que va pasar cuando mi papá ya no este

-No lo sé Billy, no lo se

**En ese momento entra Rebeca corriendo y gritando con desesperación…**

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo esta?

-Cálmate Rebeca

-Calmarme Billy, quieres que me calme cuando me dejan con tan solo un recado, sin ni siquiera esperarme y luego voy al hospital y resulta que ya no están, como quieren que este.

-Mira hija, tu papá está dormido y…

-Si mamá voy a dejar de gritar, pero esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar, debieron esperarme, eran tan solo unos minutos

-¡! Rebeca! ¡Hermanita por fin llegaste, mi papá te escucho y quiere verte

-Si peque voy

-Bueno princesa voy a mi casa a bañarme y más tarde regreso

-Si Arnold, gracias por todo

-Voy con mi papá y por favor "mamá" no quiero que nadie me moleste

**En el cuarto del Sr. Américo…**

-Papi, papito, no sabes cómo me preocupo no verte en las gradas de la pista, tienes que ponerte bien, te necesito

-Mi niña yo voy a estar bien, lo único que me hacía falta era tenerte a mi lado para morir feliz, eres lo más importante en mi vida.

-No papi, yo no quiero que te mueras, no voy a poder vivir sin ti, solo tú me comprendes y me quieres como soy

-Por favor mi niña no te vayas, quédate conmigo toda la noche, te necesito

-No me voy a mover de aquí, por ningún motivo

_La mamá de Rebeca escucho todo lo que hablaban y no pudo evitar sentir celos al ver como su esposo le hablaba a su hija, se sentía relegada, el amor que su marido le profesaba a su hija era más fuerte que el que le había demostrado a ella…_

**MIENTRAS EN CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, después de un buen baño. No te dijo nada mi mamá

-No, qué raro

-La verdad si

-Oye pobre Rebeca, tenia sentimientos encontrados, dolor y a la vez coraje

-Si pobre de mí princesa, está destrozada

-Ojala su papá se ponga mejor

-Bueno voy a dormir un rato y mañana temprano me voy a casa de Rebeca

-Yo te acompaño mañana, descansa y buenas noches

-Gracias, igualmente, Mi princesa debes estar sufriendo mucho pero yo estaré contigo para apoyarte, porque te quiero con toda el alma, te adoro

_La noche fue dura para Rebeca, a cada segundo despertaba para ver si su papá respiraba, estaba muy incómoda en la silla, pero lo único que le importaba era estar a su lado y no separarse de él para nada. Cuando por fin empezó a conciliar el sueño, escucho como alguien le hablaba muy despacio en el oído…_

-Rebeca, Rebeca ve a descansar, yo me quedo con tu papá, Billy y Brandon están durmiendo en la sala y hay lugar para ti

-Gracias mamá pero no, mejor sigue tú durmiendo allá, le prometí a mi papi que no me separaría de él y lo voy a cumplir

-No seas necia rebeca, necesitas descansar vienes de un viaje y no has dormido nada bien

-No soy necia, mi papi me lo pidió y yo quiero quedarme, es tan difícil de comprender

-Está bien, como quieras

_Rebeca no se explicaba el afán de su madre por hacer que se separara de su papi._

_La noche junto con la madrugada, fue difícil para rebeca, su papá se despertaba muy agitado, otras veces dormía como si estuviera sano, por fin después de varias horas en vela, rebeca consiguió quedarse dormida._

_De repente cuando el amanecer comenzaba se despertó angustiada sin saber por qué inmediatamente reviso a su papá…_

-Papi, papi responde papi, no te vayas

_De inmediato los gritos de Rebeca despertaron a su mamá y hermanos…_

-Amor, mi amor despierta, no me dejes, no te vayas

-Papá, no nos dejes, papá

-Voy a llamarle al doc.

-Si Billy corre

-Mi niña, mi niña fuerte y valiente

-Aquí estoy papi- _dijo Rebeca haciendo a un lado a su mamá y tomando de la mano a su papá…_

-Mi niña cuida de tus hermanos, acércate a tu mamá se su amiga, y por favor se muy feliz, recuerda que eres mi niña valiente y fuerte

-No papi, sin ti no puedo serlo, no te vayas papii…

_Agarrando fuerzas y con la voz apunto de apagarse, miro tiernamente a Rebeca y dijo: _Mi niña- _cerró los ojos y soltó la mano de rebeca…_

-Papi, papi, porque me dejaste, porque- _Diciendo eso con lagrimas en los ojos se acostó junto a su padre y aferrándose al cuerpo sin vida no paró de llorar…_

-Ya viene el doctor mamá

-Demasiado tarde, tu papá murió- _Salió corriendo la mamá de Rebeca…_

-Mi papá Billy, mi papá

-Tranquilo Brandon, es muy triste pero tenemos que soportarlo

**EN CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Bueno Gaby ya vámonos

-A donde van

-A casa de Rebeca, queremos saber cómo sigue su papá

-No sales de esa casa, parece que vives ahí

-Mira mamá, el papá de rebeca está muy enfermo a punto de morir y yo como su novio tengo que estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas, además la quiero mucho

_En casa de Rebeca, su mamá no paraba de llorar abrazada a Billy, Brandon sentado en la sala muy pensativo con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas y rebeca seguía a lado de su papá abrazándolo, no podía creer que su querido papi se había ido para siempre…_

-¿Quién será?

-Yo abro mamá

-Gracias Billy

_Se escucho una voz de hombre diciendo…_

-Que tal familia, ya llegamos

-¡Tío!

-Hay estoy muy cansada

-Augusto viniste, Augusto

**La Sra. Marlene se hecho a los brazos del señor augusto y no paró de llorar…**

-Pero que tienes mujer

-Tío mi papá murió

-Dios mío que tragedia, ven Marlene tienes que descansar yo me encargare de todo

-Gracias, ya te necesitaba

-Vamos

-Apúrate niña con esas maletas

-Yo te ayudo Diana con eso

-Gracias Billy, si mamá

-Llévenlas a mi recamara

**Sale rebeca molesta…**

-Que pasa porque hay tanto escándalo, respeten la muerte de mi papá

-Vaya, vaya, la niña consentida de Américo, Rebeca

-Tía pilar, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tan soberbia como siempre

-Ya se durmió Marlene, voy a vestir a Américo

-No tío, yo lo voy a vestir, dame el traje

-Pero si es Rebequita la niña de Américo, veo que ya eres toda una mujer y muy hermosa por cierto

-Me das el traje tío por favor

-Pero no piensas saludar

-Hola, ya dame el traje

-Hay Augusto esta niña es una malcriada, soberbia

-No te preocupes pilar eso va cambiar muy pronto

-Perdón, pero la puerta está abierta

-¡Arnold!- _Sintió una gran felicidad cuando lo vio que lo abrazo…_

-¿Cómo está tu papá, princesa?

-Arnold mi papá se murió, me dejo sola

-Mi princesa Becky, lo siento mucho, debes estar muy triste, pero se fuerte muy fuerte, yo voy estar contigo

-Perdón Gaby, hola siéntense

-¿Quiénes son ellos, rebeca?

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones

-Perdón, yo soy arnold Garcés novio de rebeca y ella es mi hermana Gaby

-Así que la niña ya tiene novio, bueno voy a ver lo de la funeraria para arreglar todo

-Yo me voy a descansar, estoy muy cansada compermiso niña

-Pasa "tía"

-Voy a cambiar a mi papi, me esperan

-Yo te ayudo princesa

-Yo también Rebeca

-Y si tú quieres prima yo también te ayudo

-¡Diana! Prima, que bueno verte

-Mi mamá no quería que viniera, pero yo tenía muchas ganas de verte

-Me da gusto tenerte aquí, mira él es arnold mi novio y su hermana Gaby

-Mucho gusto- _contestaron arnold y Gaby al unísono…_

-Bueno vamos a cambiar a mi papi

-Rebe yo quiero ayudarte

-Claro peque ven

**En la sala de la casa…**

-Gracias tío por ayudarnos, mi mamá está muy mal y rebeca se iba hacer cargo de todo

-No te preocupes Billy, ya estoy aquí y lo de la funeraria ya está arreglado en un rato vienen por el cuerpo

-Gracias tío

-Y dime cuanto tiene rebeca con ese muchacho

-Apenas unos meses

-A muy bien y tu lo conoces

-Si es mi amigo

-Listo Billy tu papá ya esta cambiado

-Gracias diana, ¿Y Rebeca?

-Con su novio y hermana en el jardín

-Bueno niños es mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos para estar listos para el funeral

-Si tío, tienes razón

-Voy avisarle a Rebeca

-No diana ve a cambiarte y avísale a tu mamá yo le digo a Rebeca, compermiso

**Rebeca estaba abrazando a arnold, con la mirada tan triste…**

-Princesa yo estoy contigo y nunca te voy a dejar, te quiero mucho

-También cuentas conmigo Rebeca

-Gracias Gaby se los agradezco mucho

-Creo que es hora de que tus amigos se vayan rebeca

-¿Qué está diciendo? Yo decido cuando se van mi "novio y su hermana", esta es mi casa entiende

-No te exaltes rebeca, yo lo digo porque no tardan en venir por el cuerpo de tu papá y tenemos que cambiarnos

-No te preocupes princesa, nos vamos a cambiar y al rato regresamos

-Está bien arnold, te quiero

-Compermiso señor

-Pasen. No me equivoque al decir que ya eras toda una mujer, quien iba pensar que la niña de mi hermano se iba poner tan hermosa

-Déjeme en paz y respete a mi papá

**El señor Augusto se acerca a Rebeca y con gesto burlón, toca la mejilla de rebeca…**

-Yo respeto a tu papá, pero también admiro tu belleza, tu piel sedosa, tus ojos tan hermosos y ese cabello, que bien huele, eres tan…

-No me vuelva a tocar, no se atreva porque no voy a responder, es usted un cochino, rabo verde y no se acerque a mí, entiende, compermiso

-No te vas a escapar niña, tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera

**EN CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Ese tío de rebeca, no me gusta para nada

-A mi tampoco Arnold

-Voy estar muy cerca de rebeca, no voy a dejar que la lastimen

-Bueno date prisa, para alcanzar a su familia

-Si Gaby, tienes razón

_Mientras en el cuarto de Rebeca, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, pero a la vez no podía contener el coraje que le provocaba su tío Augusto…_

-Eso es lo que es Botines, un viejo cochino y rabo verde, como se atreve a tocarme con su asquerosa mano, ahora entiendo porque desde niña nunca me cayó bien.

-Papi perdóname sé que es tu hermano, pero no se parece en nada a ti, como te extraño, no sé qué voy hacer sin ti, porque Dios mío, porque te lo llevaste, este dolor me está matando, mi corazón está muy triste…

-Rebe, rebe ya estamos listos es hora de irnos

-Voy peque ahorita bajo

**ABAJO…**

-Bueno solo falta Rebeca

-Pasa arnold, hola Gaby

-Gracias Billy, señora lo siento mucho

-Gracias Arnold

-Ya estoy lista

-Bien vámonos, Marlene y Rebeca conmigo en el carro y Billy te llevas a los demás

-Lo siento mucho tío, pero Arnold se va llevar el carro de mi papá y me voy con él, tú y los demás se pueden ir con Billy

-Me puedo ir contigo Rebe

-Y yo Rebeca

-Claro peque y tu también Diana, vámonos, compermiso

-Esa niña siempre hace su voluntad

-Perdónala Augusto es que Américo la consentía mucho

-Pues eso va cambiar muy pronto

-Nos vamos tío

-Si vámonos

_En la funeraria, Rebeca mira a su papá en el féretro melancólicamente…_

-Papi, espero que entiendas mi comportamiento sé que mi tío es tu hermano, pero no lo quiero, no lo soporto. Te prometo que voy a ser tu niña fuerte y valiente y no voy a dejar que nadie me lastime

-Por que querría su tío que rebeca se viniera con él

-Quien sabe arnold, pero se nota que a rebeca no le cae nada bien

-Tienes razón Gaby, voy con ella

-Tú hermano adora a rebeca verdad

-Si Diana está loco por ella ¿Y cómo esta Brandon?

-Pobre no dice lo que siente, solo esta callado y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Mira ya llegaron los demás

-No puede ser mi tío

-¿No te cae bien?

-Ven Marlene, siéntate aquí

-No me dejes augusto, quédate conmigo

-No te preocupes no me moveré de tu lado

-Gracias, te necesito

-Diana ven

-Si ma dime

-Tráeme un café con galletas por favor

-Si

-Y apúrate niña

-Rebeca se ve muy triste

-Todos estamos muy tristes Cindy, pero rebeca lo adoraba

-Aquí traigo su premio

-Ven princesa, vamos a sentarnos un rato

-No, no quiero separarme de mi papá

-Está bien, voy por un café, ¿Quieres?

-Si por favor

-OK ahorita regreso

-Estas muy triste Rebequita

-A usted que le importa

**El Sr. Augusto se acerca demasiado a Rebeca y la toma del brazo…**

-No seas grosera niña, pórtate bien y te puede ir mejor, porque yo no soy como tú papá

-Gracias a Dios y suélteme

-Y si no quiero, ¿Qué?- _llega Arnold…_

-Ya la escucho suéltela

-Pero esto no se queda así, "Sobrina"

-Y Américo si hizo testamento, supongo

-Sí, claro que si

-Y no sabes cómo repartió sus bienes, Marlene

-No, no tengo idea

-Lo más seguro pilar es que le haya dejado todo a Marlene, era su esposa es lógico

-Si yo creo que si augusto

-Crees Marlene, ósea que no estás segura

-Ahorita eso no es tan importante Pilar, ya lo veremos en su momento

-Te estaba molestando ese señor, princesa

-No Arnold, no se va atrever a molestarme más

-Perdóname, pero tu tío no me agrada para nada

-No te preocupes Arnold, yo pienso lo mismo

-Mi princesa no te preocupes yo no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime y menos ese señor

-Por eso te quiero tanto y contigo a mi lado me siento mejor, te necesito tanto- _Rebeca se sentía protegida en los brazos de arnold…_

-Hija, puedo estar con tu papá un rato a solas

-Sí, pero no te tardes por favor, que no quiero estar mucho rato separada de él

-Está bien, Rebeca

-Amor, porque nos dejaste, que voy hacer sin ti como me voy acercar a rebeca si tu ya no estás y cada vez se aleja más de mí, no me perdona que no la esperáramos en Miami, pero sabes algo no entiendo el amor tan desmedido que le dabas a Rebeca, a mí nunca me demostraste tal amor, la niña de tus ojos siempre fue rebeca solo estabas pendiente de ella, de sus cosas, para ti solo existía ella nadie más, hasta en el lecho de tu muerte, lo último en lo que pensaste fue en ella, ni una sola palabra fue para mí, ninguna y ahora no sé cómo voy hacer para cuidar de nuestra familia, ¿Cómo?

-Hola Rebeca, hola Arnold, perdón que los interrumpa, puedo hablar contigo

-Hola Cindy, claro siéntate

-Yo voy con Billy princesa, comper

-Y bien, que se te ofrece

-Primero quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo de tu papá

-Gracias Cindy

-Toma esto es tuyo

-Que hermosa caja, parece de oro

-Es de oro, venia junto con tu medalla de primer lugar aquí está adentro, había muchos agentes preguntando por ti, algunos hasta querían que hicieras patinaje en pareja

-Pues gracias por todo Cindy

-De nada rebeca, bueno voy con Billy

-Gracias por estar conmigo y mi hermana Arnold, ella te necesita mucho, ella adoraba a mi papá

-Si lo sé Billy y siempre voy a estar con ella

-Te lo agradezco infinitamente

-Voy con Rebeca

-Si pasa Arnold

-Hola Billy, ya llegue

-Como viste a Rebeca

-Muy triste, se emociono un poco por su premio, pero la tristeza se le nota en los ojos

-Pobre de mi hermana

-Ya es suficiente mamá, quiero estar con mi papá yo sola

-Pero hija porque quieres acapararlo, no te basto con toda la atención que te dio cuando estaba vivo, el vivía pendiente de ti

-Y eso te molestaba profundamente verdad, pues no, no me es suficiente y por favor vete.

-Está bien, me voy, pero ya no quiero que sigas enojada conmigo

-Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste en Miami, nunca y vete ya

-Compermiso- _se va…_

-Papi, perdóname por hablarle así a mi mamá pero no puedo perdonarla, no puedo

-Como habrá repartido el testamento Américo

-Yo creo Augusto que la casa que es más grande se la dejo a Marlene y la chica a la malcriada de Rebeca

-Si yo pienso igual que tú Pilar, tenemos que estar alertas con Rebeca por que ella no cree en nuestra amabilidad desinteresada y espero que tu hija no le diga nada de nuestro plan de quedarnos con todo

-No te preocupes no lo hará y tú debes darte prisa en conquistar a Marlene

-Si eso va muy bien, pero hay una persona que me interesa un poco más

-Se me olvidaba que a ti las jovencitas te encantan pero olvídalo Rebeca no es tonta y nunca te hará caso

_Y las horas transcurrieron lentamente, Rebeca seguía a lado de su padre no se movía para nada, Cindy consolaba tiernamente a Billy, mientras que diana su prima calmaba a Brandon, el Sr. Augusto seguía abrazando a la mamá de Rebeca, pero de vez en cuando se daba cuenta como su tío la miraba cada vez que podía y eso la incomodaba demasiado, su único consuelo era aferrarse a Arnold y constantemente lo abrazaba para que el señor augusto se diera cuenta que no estaba sola. El entierro de su papá llego, era lo más triste para Rebeca porque sabía que jamás volvería a verlo, su mamá rompió en llanto abrazada del señor augusto, Billy encontraba consuelo con cindy y ella se lo daba a su pequeño hermano Brandon que no pronunciaba palabra, mientras arnold le daba fuerzas a ella, nunca se separo de su lado, en todo el entierro estuvo con ella…_

_Terminado el entierro Cindy y Billy salieron a caminar, el Sr. Augusto acompaño a su mamá a su cuarto, Brandon estaba en el jardín con Diana, su tía pilar se encerró en su recamara y Rebeca estaba en su cuarto escribiendo todo lo sucedido y los sentimientos que en ella se despertaban. El sueño venció a Rebeca y se quedo profundamente dormida…_

-Se veía muy cansada Rebeca, verdad Arnold

-Sí, la veo muy triste y no sé cómo ayudarla

-Solo no la dejes sola

-Si tienes razón, no sé cómo vaya estar para los entrenamientos del campeonato mundial

-Es verdad, necesita mucho de tu ayuda, dale muchos ánimos

-Si eso voy a ser, no voy a dejar que se deprima, tiene que echarle ganas y ser campeona mundial, por su papá

-Si ya lo veras que así será y con tu ayuda más

**EN CASA DE REBECA… El Sr. Augusto entra sigilosamente a su recamara y la observa dormir mientras se sienta junto a ella…**

-Eres preciosa rebeca y no voy a descansar hasta que seas MIA- _Lentamente se va acercando a su rostro y le toca los labios…_

-Esos rojos labios, tu piel, toda tú me encantas

**De repente Rebeca se despierta asustada…**

-¿Qué hace en mi cuarto? Lárguese o grito

**El Sr. Augusto le tapa la boca y le dice:**

-Sería inútil, porque no hay nadie así que ni lo intentes

-Váyase entonces, respete la casa de mi padre, que era su hermano

-Si me voy, pero antes… _Al decirle eso la agarra bruscamente de la cara y la besa a la fuerza, Rebeca reacciono al instante y le da una fuerte cachetada…_

-Si me vuelve a tocar va ser peor para usted, no se atreva a intentarlo de nuevo

-Ya lo veremos, se que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo

-Como se atreve a decir eso, es usted un viejo puerco, lárguese, lárguese me da asco

-Adiós querida Rebequita, sueña conmigo

_Rebeca estaba tan enojada, lo único que se le ocurrió, fue lavarse la boca muy bien e indignada escribía en su diario…_

-No puedo creer que ese señor tan perverso sea mi tío, que asco como se atrevió a besarme es un viejo cochino, de ahora en adelante Botines recuérdame ponerle seguro a mi puerta, para que ese viejo rabo verde no vuelva a entrar como si nada.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado Cindy, necesitaba de alguien, me alegra que hayas sido tú

-Siempre podrás contar conmigo Billy para lo que sea, tú sabes bien que siempre me has gustado

-Cindy, tú también me gustas y mucho- _En ese momento cindy y Billy se besan…_

**A la mañana siguiente la mamá de Rebeca se veía de mejor ánimo, Brandon estaba muy triste y Diana tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro…**

-Buenos días

-Vas a desayunar con nosotros hija

-No, voy con arnold a desayunar me está esperando afuera

-Yo voy contigo prima

-Tú no vas a ningún lado niña

-Pero tío…

-No le contestes a tu tío, diana

-Diana no es una niña tía Pilar

-Yo quiero ir contigo Rebe

-Pero Brandon, no quieres desayunar conmigo

-Claro peque ven, vámonos, compermiso

-Eres una mal educada Rebequita

-Usted señor augusto no me hable de educación que no le queda hasta luego

-Perdónala Augusto, está muy afectada por lo de su papá

-Lo que esa niña necesita Marlene es mano dura y yo se la voy a dar

-Harías muy bien Augusto

**EN UN RESTAURANT…**

-Como te sientes Brandon

-Bien Arnold

-A mi no me engañas peque, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy mal Rebe, extraño mucho a mi papá, mi mamá ya no es la misma desde que mi tío Augusto llego y no mas se la pasan abrazados

-No te preocupes peque es porque mi tío solo quiere ayudar a mamá y nada más, aparte ella está muy triste

-Si tal vez, bueno voy al baño

-Me preocupa mucho Brandon, Arnold, él también se da cuenta como es mi tío y la actitud de indiferencia que ha tomado mi mamá desde que papi murió, sabes que me reclamo, que mi papá solo vivió pendiente de mí, no puedo creer que eso le molestara tanto.

-A lo mejor no le molestaba, si no que tal vez se sentía un poco fuera de ustedes

-Es que ella nunca intento acercarse a mí, platicar conmigo, nunca.- _Llega Brandon…_

-Rebe no me siento muy bien, nos podemos ir a la casa, quiero dormir un poco

-Pero peque, no te ves muy bien, mejor te llevo con un doctor

-No Rebe quiero estar dormido, por favor vámonos

-Este bien peque, como tú quieras

-OK vámonos princesa

**En casa de Rebeca, Diana habla con su mamá la Sra. Pilar…**

-Me pidió tu tío que te dijera que no se te ocurriera decirle a rebeca o alguno de los muchachos de nuestro plan

-Ganas no me faltan mamá, no puedo creer que tu y mi tío le hagan tanto daño a personas que llevan su misma sangre es algo monstruoso

-Es por nuestro bien, recuerda que si no fuera por Augusto que sería de nosotros

-Mira mamá a mi no me metas en su torcido plan, es solo por la avaricia y envidia que mi tío augusto siempre le tuvo a mi tío Américo, por cierto quiero que le digas que me deje en paz, que me da asco, lo odio y te odio a ti por permitirle que abuse de mi y desde ahorita te digo que no se cuanto tiempo aguante sin decirle nada a mis primos

**En la recamara del Sr. Augusto…**

-Creo que es conveniente que me quede a vivir con ustedes, tú necesitas de un hombre que te apoye y que mejor que yo el hermano de tu esposo, ¿Cómo ves?

-Me parece muy bien Augusto, es que yo no sé qué voy hacer sin Américo y luego esta rebeca que es muy rebelde y no sé qué hacer para controlarla

-No te preocupes yo te voy ayudar en todo y con respecto a Rebeca yo sabré controlarla, esa niña va a cambiar

-No sé qué haría sin ti Augusto, te necesito, no me dejes, no me dejes

-Claro que no me voy a ir Marlene yo te quiero y voy estar contigo siempre

_Rebeca había escuchado todo lo que habían platicado su mamá y el Sr. Augusto, se puso furiosa y se fue a su cuarto muy enojada, asegurándose de haberle puesto el seguro a su puerta…_

-Viejo hipócrita, es un maldito como se atreve a decirle a mi mamá que la quiere, cuando apenas tiene dos días de muerto mi papá. Es el colmo del cinismo botines- _Se avienta a su cama y botines salta asustado…_

-Ay botines mi vida ha ido de mal en peor y sin mi papá es aún más difícil, soy un desastre, mi querido papi ya no está conmigo que voy hacer botines, solo te tengo a ti, mi diario y a mi querido arnold y él nunca me va dejar, nunca

_Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir y escribiendo en su diario, no paraba de llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, necesitaba desahogarse, ya no podía tener más fuerzas, botines se acerco a ella y comenzó a lamerle las lagrimas…_

-Eres un gatito muy tierno botines, gracias por escucharme, creo que voy a dormir un poco

-Hola Diana

-¡Tío! ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-Necesito hablar contigo niña

-¿De qué?- _Se acerca a ella y la toma del cuello…_

-Que no se te ocurra traicionarme y contarle algo a Rebeca

-Mi mamá te dijo lo que hablamos ¿verdad? Y si no lo hago ¿Qué?

-Tú sabes lo que te puede pasar y todas las noches vendré a tu cuarto hacerte compañía

-No tío por favor, tú me dijiste que ya no me ibas a obligar a eso

-Pues tú ya sabes la solución y más te vale que te quedes callada, estas advertida Diana- _Se sale…_

-Lo odio, lo odio, maldito sea, me ha destruido mi vida, lo odio- _llega la mamá de Rebeca…_

-Dianita amor que tienes, porque lloras

-Por nada tía Marlene, por nada

-De la nada no se llora Diana, confía en mí, que te pasa

-En serio tía nada, mejor vamos a comer si

-Está bien vamos

**EN EL COMEDOR…**

-Ya le advertí a tu hija que mantenga la boca cerrada

-Gracias Augusto- _llega Diana y Marlene…_

-Pilar, Augusto ya venimos a comer con ustedes

-Muy bien, tomen asiento

-¿Y mis primos?

-Billy salió con la muchacha que estaba con él en el velorio

-Cindy mamá

-Esa misma Diana, ¿Y Rebeca Marlene?

-Se encerró en su cuarto y no responde

-No te preocupes Marlene eso va a cambiar muy pronto

**EN CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Es hora de comer

-Hoy estas de buen humor mamá

-Dile a tu hermano que la comida esta lista

-Ya escuche mamá, aquí estoy

-Por lo que veo Gaby el que no está de humor es Arnold

-Necesitas comer bien arnold, mañana empiezas los entrenamientos

-Si Gaby, como se sentirá rebeca, estará preparada para el campeonato mundial

-Si le han pasado tantas cosas, pero ella es fuerte

-Por favor pueden dejar de hablar de esa niña, quiero comer tranquila

-Pues lo lamento mucho mamá, si quieres comer tranquila puedes hacerlo en otro lado

-Desde que conociste a esa niña te volviste un grosero como ella, ya no tengo apetito, compermiso- _Se va…_

-Creo que ahora si te pasaste arnold, se sintió mal

-No me importa Gaby a ella y a mi papá no les importa manejar mi vida, quieren que haga su voluntad y eso no lo voy a permitir

**EN CASA DE REBECA…**

-Puedo pasar peque

-Si Rebe- _Contesto con dificultad…_

_Rebeca se sentó en la cama de Brandon junto a él con cara de preocupación…_

-Peque, te ves muy mal, me preocupas, voy a llamar al doctor, ahorita vengo

-No, no Rebe no te vayas, ya estoy bien

-Como vas a estar bien peque si estas hirviendo en calentura, le voy hablar a mamá para que se quede contigo mientras busco al doctor

-No por favor a mi mamá no, no quiero que este conmigo quédate tú conmigo

**En eso entra Diana…**

-Aquí estas rebeca te he estado buscando por toda la casa

-Diana podrías quedarte con Brandon necesito hablarle al doctor

-Claro que sí pero que tiene, que le pasa

-No lo sé, pero tiene mucha fiebre, ahorita regreso peque te quedas en buenas manos

-Si Rebe te espero.

_Rebeca se sentía realmente angustiada, su pequeño hermano estaba muy enfermo y tenía miedo de perder una vez más a una persona importante para ella, no lo soportaría…_

**EN EL CUARTO DE LA Sra. MARLENE…**

-Pronto se tendrá que leer el testamento de Américo

-Si es verdad

-Como habrá repartido los bienes Américo

-No lo sé, pero yo pienso que tal vez le dejo todo a rebeca era su consentida, es lo más probable

-Pero tú eras su esposa, tienes más derechos, no piensas hacer algo si eso sucede

-No sé, no me atrevo a enfrentarme a rebeca es muy dura conmigo

-Entiende algo Marlene tu eres su madre y esposa de Américo y tienes más derecho que esa mocosa malcriada, lucha por lo que es tuyo

-Tienes razón Augusto a mi me corresponde todo lo de Américo y voy a luchar por eso

-Y yo mi querida Marlene voy estar contigo siempre. Dispuesto a luchar por tus derechos.

-Gracias Augusto no sabes cuánto te necesito, te necesito mucho…_En ese momento se besan y Rebeca después de haber escuchado todo y ver el beso sintió que la sangre le hervía y no pudo contenerse…_

-Son un par de estúpidos

-Rebeca hija déjame explicarte

-Que me vas a explicar, con lo que escuche es más que suficiente

-Mira niña tú no tienes porque hablarnos así eres una mocosa mal educada, consentida

-Usted cállese, viejo puerco, asqueroso y tú mamá que dudabas del gran amor que yo si sentía por mi papá, ahora veo que tan grande fue tu amor por mi padre, apenas tiene unos días de muerto y tú besándote con el hermano no tienes escrúpulos, eres una…

-No te atrevas a pronunciar esas palabras rebeca porque me puedo olvidar que soy tu madre y no respondo, creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de rehacer mi vida, aun soy joven y necesito vivir, entiéndelo por favor

-Ay mamá toda mi vida te olvidaste que eras mi madre así que no me sorprende y el día en que tú te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima yo soy la que me voy a olvidar de que eres mi madre y realmente me vas a conocer y con respecto a que quieres seguir con tu vida, por mi no hay problema, pero porque con el hermano de mi papá, que lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de tu estupidez para quitarnos todo, pero eso yo no lo voy a permitir, si tu no haces nada, ese es tú problema no mío

-Mira Rebequita, yo lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti, tu mamá y los muchachos en ningún momento vine aquí con la idea de dejarlos en la calle, yo sería incapaz, ustedes son mi familia nunca les haría daño

**Rebeca se ríe burlonamente…**

-En verdad piensa que le voy a creer, si escuche perfectamente como le envenenaba la cabeza a mi madre en contra mía, pero así como ustedes quieren quitarnos todo, yo no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados voy a luchar por mi papá y no voy a descansar hasta que usted y mi tía pilar se larguen den aquí con las manos vacías y mi madre no verá a un solo centavo

-Ya basta Rebeca deja de decir tonterías, sin tu tío no se que hubiera hecho, además está también es mi casa y decido quien se va y quien se queda y la herencia de tu padre, creo que yo tengo más derecho a ella que tú y esta discusión llego a su fin

-Que lastima me das, mi papá debe estar muy triste al escuchar tus palabras, está bien haz lo que te dé la gana, con tu vida yo voy a luchar por lo que nos corresponde a Brandon y a mí y ojala que cuando te des cuenta de lo cínico e interesado que es mi tío, no sea demasiado tarde porque tú para mí ya estas muerta- _se va…_

-Muy bien Marlene le hablaste como debiste hacerlo desde hace mucho, no se volverá a atrever a hablarte como lo hizo, todo nos va salir muy bien, ella no será problema

-No Augusto eso no es verdad, ahora más que nunca será un problema, tu escuchaste como me hablo y en ningún momento titubeo, yo no tengo su seguridad ella es como Américo fuerte y decidida yo no puedo enfrentarme a ella, no podré

-Ya verás que sí, yo voy estar a tu lado y esa niña no podrá quitarte nada, todo será para ti, solo para ti

-Eso espero, no quiero quedarme sin nada, no quiero.

**EN CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Ya esta lista la cena Arnold

-Gracias Gaby, pero no tengo apetito

-Pero necesitas comer bien, mañana es un día muy pesado, bueno toda la semana

-Ya lo sé, pero necesito arreglar mis cosas precisamente para toda la semana

-Estas diciéndome la verdad o hay otra razón por la que no quieres bajar a cenar

-Si hay otra razón y es que no quiero verle la cara a mi mamá, no soporto que se entrometa en mi vida, quiero que me deje vivir en paz

-Está bien como quieras, cuídate y buenas noches

-Gracias igualmente

**CASA REBECA…**

-Por fin se durmió

-Te traje la cena, me imagine que no pensabas bajar a cenar

-Sí, gracias

-Mañana es un día muy complicado, empiezan tus entrenamientos

-No sabes cuánto espere ese momento, el patinar es lo único que me hace sentir mejor

-Vete a dormir yo me quedo con Brandon toda la noche

-Gracias Diana, solo bajo la charola de la cena, me pongo mi pijama, me traigo una almohada, cobija y me vengo a dormir con mi peque

- Este bien te espero

**EN EL COMERDOR…**

-Todo eso le dijo

-Así es Pilar, Marlene tiene razón Rebeca es muy fuerte y decidida no va ser tan fácil

-Te lo dije Augusto, ella sospechaba nuestras intenciones

-Pero aún así, esa niña no me va ganar, nosotros nos quedaremos con todo

-Pues la verdad yo si le tengo un poco de miedo, no se detiene en sus palabras con nadie y se le ve muy segura

-Eso va cambiar pilar, ya lo veras

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Augusto?

-Lo que tanto he deseado, llego el momento en que esa niña sea mía y conozca aún verdadero hombre

-Te encanta, ¿verdad?- _Llega Marlene…_

-¿Quién te encanta Augusto?

-Tú Marlene, estaba hablando de ti, le decía a pilar que no sé qué me pasa contigo que me fascinas

-Ay Augusto, gracias no se qué haría sin ti, solo nosotros vamos a cenar

-Miren ahí viene Rebeca

-¿Vas a cenar con nosotros hija?

-No Marlene vengo a traer esto a la cocina y me voy a dormir

-Como que Marlene, niña es tu madre

-Se equivoca señor Augusto mi madre murió junto con mi padre

-Hija por favor no me trates como a una extraña, lo de la herencia se puede arreglar si hablamos

-Yo con usted no tengo nada de qué hablar señora, me declaro la guerra no, pues guerra va tener y fin de la discusión, buenas noches-_se va…_

- Que niña Marlene, es el diablo en persona

-Así es Pilar, pero yo le voy a enseñar a respetar a su madre

-Por favor augusto, no quiero más problemas con Rebeca, prefiero que se quede con todo, me voy a dormir, buenas noches

-Claro que no, esa niña va saber quién soy yo y la voy a dejar en la calle suplicándome piedad y que la ame

-Estás loco Augusto como que te "ame" yo pensé que Rebeca solo te gustaba porque no es fea, pero de eso a que estés enamorado de ella

-Claro que no, solo fue un decir, compermiso

-Un decir como no

_Rebeca no podía Dormir, estaba muy preocupada por su hermano menor, le aterraba la idea de perderlo, pero esta vez iba luchar con todas sus fuerzas y más en contra de su tío y su propia madre…_

_Estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando escucho que alguien entraba al cuarto…_

-Rebeca, ¿Cómo esta Brandon?

-Billy hola, como te enteraste

-Me encontré a Diana en la cocina y me contó, perdón por no haber estado contigo

-No te preocupes Billy, ya paso, está mucho mejor, solo me voy a quedar aquí por si algo se ofrece

-Si quieres yo me quedo, mañana empiezan los entrenamientos

-No, estoy bien gracias

-OK me voy a dormir si algo se ofrece me llamas, buenas noches descansa

-Si Billy gracias, igualmente

-Adiós

_La noche fue eterna para Rebeca, sus pensamientos no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza, no podía creer que su mamá se comportara de esa manera, ella esperaba que muerto su papá, su madre se hiciera cargo de todo y les diera su amor y su apoyo, cosa que no sucedió y ahora tenía que defender lo suyo, no sabía que iba a pasar con la guerra por la herencia, lo único que ella deseaba es que ya no sucedieran mas tragedias en su vida, porque no sabía si lo soportaría, su vida era tan diferente todo su mundo cambio a partir de que cumplió sus tan anhelados 18 años, todo era como en una pesadilla…_

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE… CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Acaso tu hermano no va bajar a desayunar

-Mamá, Arnold se fue desde temprano a la pista

-¡Cómo! Y ni siquiera se despidió de mi, esa niña es muy mala influencia para él

-Ay mamá por favor no sigas con eso, Arnold quiere a rebeca y no va a dejarla por tu culpa o por capricho del señor Paulo

-Claro que lo hará ya veras

-Eres necia, muy necia

**CASA DE REBECA…**

-Durmió muy bien y ya no tiene calentura, por favor Diana te lo encargo mucho, no te separes de él

-No te preocupes rebeca no me voy a mover de su lado por nada, mejor vete ya es muy tarde

-Si ya me voy gracias por todo Diana y una cosa más, no permitas que mi mamá se acerque a él

-Pero es su mamá

-Lo vas hacer o no

-Está bien lo haré

-OK, gracias, nos vemos más tarde

**EN EL COMEDOR…**

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche Marlene?

-No muy bien, estuve pensando toda la noche en Rebeca

-Deja de pensar en esa malcriada Marlene, no vale la pena

-Buenos días Augusto, buenos días Marlene

-Buenos días pilar- _contestaron al unísono… Baja Rebeca_

-Ya me voy

-No vas a desayunar niña

-No señor, me repugna desayunar con gente tan hipócrita, nos vemos

-Esa niña es igualita a Américo, una mal educada, cínica y atrevida

-Por favor pilar deja de hablar de Américo así y si rebeca es así, no es más que mi culpa, compermiso- _se sube…_

-Tenias que abrir la boca, no vuelvas a comentar nada de Américo o vas echar a perder nuestro plan, acaso eso quieres

**EN LA PISTA…**

_Arnold estaba en los vestidores, muy pensativo con la mirada perdida, esperaba ansioso a rebeca, cuando ella llego y lo vio, su corazón que estaba triste se alegro, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo…_

-Princesa, te extrañe tanto, tanto

-Yo también, te necesito conmigo, no puedo vivir sin ti

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mal, muy mal, en mi casa todo está de cabeza necesito contarte tantas cosas

-Cuando tú quieras, toma esto es para ti

-Mi rosa, gracias arnold, te quiero

-Perdón por interrumpirlos Rebeca, pero nos esperan en la pista

-Si voy Cindy, gracias

-Ve princesa, tienes que ganar el mundial

-Lo haré, ya lo veras

_Cuando Rebeca entro a la pista, sintió como sus problemas se quedaban atrás y comenzó a patinar, sus patines se deslizaban suavemente en el hielo y ella se sentía libre como un pájaro, nada la hacía más feliz que expresar su amor por el patinaje, todos la miraban extrañados viendo cómo mientras patinaba extendía sus brazos como un ave que volaba y con los ojos cerrados no podía evitar sonreír…_

-Me siento muy bien prima gracias

-Que bueno Brandon nos diste un buen susto a Rebeca y a mí

-Si pobre de Rebe, ahorita debe estar feliz en la pista

-Sí y muy pronto va ser la campeona mundial

-Si Diana eso es verdad

**EN LA SALA… **

-Américo me haces falta, no sé qué hacer, no quiero que Rebeca me odie, pero tampoco quiero quedarme sola, tú ya no estás y cuando estoy con Augusto me siento bien, lo necesito conmigo ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué?

**CUARTO DEL …**

-No Rebequita, no te vas a salir con la tuya por muy fuerte que seas yo sabré doblegarte, te hincaras a suplicarme que no te deje en la calle y después serás mía, solo mía, quieras o no. Te voy a ganar, ya lo veras seré más fuerte que tú y te lo voy a demostrar

**CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Mamá me preocupa mucho Arnold, lo veo muy triste y a la vez enojado, como si algo le molestara

-Desde que conoció a esa niña su carácter a cambiado, se la pasa a la defensiva conmigo todo lo que le digo le molesta y yo no lo he visto triste ha de ser tu imaginación

-No mamá te equivocas desde que conoció a Rebeca, mi hermano comenzó a vivir plenamente, pero tú y el Sr. Paulo se han encargado de arruinarle la vida, no hacen más que obligarlo hacer algo que no quiere y no desea, mamá por Dios es tú hijo, se supone que quieres verlo feliz, no es así

-Claro que quiero verlo feliz y porque soy su madre yo sé lo que más le conviene y esa niña no es para él, no van a estar juntos

-Tú no entiendes nada y ojala cuando lo comprendas no sea demasiado tarde para ti y puedas pedirle perdón a Arnold

**EN LA PISTA PUBLICA…**

-Me dijo que iba pelear por el dinero de mi padre, no lo entiendo Arnold soy su hija y me quiere dejar en la calle, porque no lo se

-Princesa no sé qué decirte, nunca pensé que tu mamá pudiera hacerte eso, no lo puedo creer, no puedo

-Eso no es lo peor, también quiere casarse o juntarse con mi tío, porque según ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida y tiene razón pero no con mi tío, no con él, no solo porque es hermano de mi papá, es que… _se le quiebra la voz…_

-Es que, ¿Qué? Princesa que pasa con tu tío

-No quería decírtelo porque me da vergüenza y aparte no quiero que te preocupes por mi culpa

-Ya me estoy preocupando princesa, por favor dime que pasa

- Mi tío es un puerco, viejo rabo verde, no sé cómo voy a soportar que me siga molestando, el otro día se metió a mi cuarto y me beso a la fuerza

-¡¿Qué? Como se atrevió, viejo imbécil, estúpido, viejo idiota es un demente, eres su sobrina que no lo sabe

-Cálmate arnold, por favor, no volverá hacerlo te lo prometo ya le puse un ultimátum

-Claro que no va volver hacerlo si se atreve me va a conocer

_Rebeca lo abrazo y beso agradeciéndole a Dios que todavía tuviera alguien que la defendiera y se preocupara por ella, nunca lo había visto tan enojado como en ese momento, lo abrazo fuertemente y sus lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no sabía qué haría si en algún momento arnold no estuviera con ella, pero se alegro porque sabía que eso nunca iba pasar…_

-Vamos te acompaño a tu casa princesa

-Sí pero dime ¿tu estas bien?

-Si princesa muy bien, no te preocupes

-Está bien Arnold, vámonos

**CASA DE REBECA…**

-Hola mamá, traje a Cindy no te molesta que coma con nosotros

-Claro que no Billy, bienvenida cindy siéntense

-Solo falta pilar y Diana para comer todos en familia

-Te equivocas tío, falta rebeca, la más importante diría yo

-Por que lo dices hijo- _llega pilar…_

-Hola a todos, ya vamos a comer

-¿Y Diana tía pilar?

-Esta con Brandon, al rato baja

**En ese momento llega rebeca con arnold y los ve a todos…**

-Qué bonito, toda la familia reunida para comer, solo falta que estuviera el señor de la casa mi papá

-Pero estoy yo Rebequita que soy su hermano y lo represento, ven siéntate a mi lado

-Usted no tiene vergüenza es un…

**Rebeca apretó fuerte la mano, para que arnold se contuviera**

-De que hablas muchacho

-Mire señor, usted no es ni la mitad de lo que era mi papá y por desgracia es su hermano y nunca por más que se empeñe, ocupara el lugar de mi padre

-Entonces no te quedas a comer con nosotros hija

-Claro que si señora, ¿quieres acompañarme arnold?

-Claro que si princesa con mucho gusto

-Pero hija…

-Pero que señora, arnold es mi invitado como lo es Cindy de Billy, verdad Billy

-Así es Rebeca a mi me parece perfecto quédense

_Rebeca disfruto enormemente la comida, no perdió ninguna oportunidad para fastidiar a su tío, su mamá y la odiosa de su tía pilar y Arnold se sentó junto al señor Augusto y eso le molesto profundamente y en sus ojos se le notaba el coraje, pero por dentro rebeca sentía unas ganas enormes de gritar fuerte y morir y no saber nada de nadie…_

_La noche llego y gracias a Dios Brandon estaba muy bien…_

**EN EL CUARTO DE BRANDON…**

-Me da mucho gusto verte bien peque

-Gracias a tus cuidados y los de mi prima

-Eso sí, muchas gracias Diana por cuidar de Brandon cuando yo no estaba

-De nada Rebeca yo los quiero mucho, son mi familia

-Creo que ya me dio sueño

-Pues duérmete peque, seguro que no quieres que me quede contigo

-No rebe, gracias

-Bueno yo también me voy a dormir

-Gracias por todo Diana, descansa

-Igualmente, adiós

-Bueno peque duerme bien y recuerda que te quiero mucho

-Yo también rebe, buenas noches

**Cuando Rebeca se dirigía a su cuarto, escucho la voz de su tío… Cuarto de la Sra. Marlene…**

-Mira creo que sería bueno que nos casáramos en una semana, ¿Qué te parece?

-No lo se me da miedo como lo tome Rebeca y los muchachos

-Manda al diablo a tus hijos, piensa en ti, acaso no quieres estar conmigo, que te ame, prefieres quedarte sola como un perro, dímelo

-No claro que no, yo quiero sentirme viva y te necesito, quiero que me ames y nunca me dejes, está bien cacémonos en una semana

**En ese momento Rebeca se sorprendió al ver como Billy entraba hecho una furia, nunca se dio cuenta que ella no era la única que escuchaba la conversación…**

-Como te atreves a decirle que nos mande al diablo y tú mamá cómo es posible que te hayas enredado con mi tío, el hermano de mi papá, es asqueroso, me dan asco y si tu quieres olvidarte de nosotros por pensar solo en ti, no me pidas que te vuelva a apoyar porque no lo haré, no sabes cómo me has decepcionado mamá, me voy

-Billy, no te vayas, escúchame…

-Muy bien, creo que no tendremos que irnos al diablo señor augusto, porque gracias a la estupidez de mi madre, se va quedar sin hijos tal y como ustedes tanto deseaban

-Mira niña… _la toma del brazo_**… **te voy enseñar a respetar a tu madre y a mí

-Suélteme o no respondo

-Por favor Augusto déjala, yo no quiero más problemas

-Me dan asco los dos y te voy a decir algo mamá, este señor que desgraciadamente es mi tío me ha estado acosando y no solo eso, se atrevió a besarme a la fuerza

-Eso no es verdad Marlene, es una mentira para evitar que nos cacemos

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de inventar una cosa así, para evitar nuestra boda, porque rebeca, no quieres que sea feliz tanto me odias como para destruir mi vida

-Me equivoque, la estúpida soy yo por creer que te quedaba un poco de cariño hacia mí y que al decirte de lo que es capaz mi tío, te olvidaras de esa absurda boda, pero no fue así, desgraciadamente tu "Odio" hacia mi te cegó y prefieres creerle a este señor que a mí, tú hija, estas mal, muy mal, te deseo lo peor, que sufras mucho y nunca puedas ser feliz porque a lado de este señor lo único que vas a conseguir son sufrimientos y desgracias, no sabes cuánto lo deseo, ojala te hubieras muerto tú y no mi papá

-Cállate Rebeca, cállate eres mala, muy mala

**Sale corriendo, entonces el Sr. Augusto cierra la puerta y le tapa el paso a rebeca y se acerca mucho a ella…**

-Esta vez no te vas a escapar rebeca, me gustas y mucho, vas hacer mía, ahora mismo

-No se atreva a tocarme, viejo puerco

**La abraza fuertemente… La besa bruscamente y la comienza acariciar…**

-Me encantas, me vuelves loco, te deseo tanto, que te voy a enseñar a amar

-Déjeme, no me toque con sus sucias manos. _Rebeca trataba de zafarse mientras su tío seguía acariciándola y tratando de besarla aún más… _

-Me encantaría casarme contigo y no con la vieja de tu mamá, tu eres joven y hermosa y me fascinas, rebeca

-Es un viejo demente- _Lo golpea en sus partes nobles…_

-¿Qué hiciste niña?

-Nunca vuelva a ponerme sus sucias manos, escuchó, nunca se acerque a mí, me da asco, lo odio- _Sale corriendo…_

-Eso lo veremos, por lo pronto volví a sentir tu hermoso cuerpo junto al mío, después toda tú vas a ser mía, mil veces mía

_Rebeca llego a su cuarto muy enojada y llorando por la decepción que le provoco su madre, se metió a bañar para quitarse la sensación de las asquerosas manos de su tío en su cuerpo, se sentía sucia y no paraba de llorar, mientras veía a botines dormir cómodamente en su cama…_

**Salió del baño y se sentó en su cama…**

-Ay botines desearía ser tu, pero no me voy a derrotar no por culpa de ese demente que dice ser mi tío, lo odio y va pagar por todo.

Necesito desahogarme, creo que sería bueno escribir en mi Diario, sí, eso voy hacer.

_Y así escribiendo y con lagrimas en los ojos se desahogo y prometió ser cada vez más fuerte y no doblegarse ante nada ni nadie…_

_Por fin el sueño la venció y se quedo profundamente dormida…_

_Los días pasaron rápidamente, los entrenamientos fueron duros, sin embargo para Rebeca eran lo mejor, se alejaba de sus problemas, en su casa todo seguía igual, lo único diferente era que su familia estaba completamente destruida y su madre ya no se escondía por los rincones para besarse con el señor Augusto ahora lo hacían abiertamente, Billy ya no le dirigía la palabra a la señora Marlene, mucho menos a su tío Augusto, Rebeca intentaba cruzarse lo menos posible con ellos, Brandon mejoro mucho, pero le preocupaba un poco, su papá antes de morir había registrado una recuperación maravillosa, su único consuelo era el tiempo que pasaba con arnold aunque algo tenia, la mirada de arnold presentaba tristeza y preocupación, pero el insistía en decir que todo estaba bien, eso no era verdad y ella lo sabía, pero no quería sufrir más, lo necesitaba mucho y no quería perderlo, porque sin él no podría vivir, moriría para siempre sin su querido Arnold…_

_**CASA DE REBECA JARDÍN…**_

-Mañana nos vamos a España, estoy muy feliz me voy alejar de toda esta porquería, no sabes cuánto necesito alejarme de aquí

-Lo sé princesa, y te comprendo yo también lo necesito mucho, nos va hacer muy bien alejarnos de aquí

-No sabes cuánto estuve esperando este momento, deseo estar patinando y ganarel campeonato mundial

-¿Quién va ir contigo de tu familia?

-¿Cuál familia? Mira mi familia está completamente derrumbada nada queda, pero van a ir Brandon y mi prima Diana

-Ay princesa me da tanta tristeza escuchar que tu familia está destruida, si eran muy unidos

-Todo cambio y mi mamá cambio, nunca me quiso y ahora sin mi papá me odia y no sabes cuánto me duele su desprecio, porque a pesar de todo yo la quiero con toda el alma, la adoro es mi mamá

-Lo sé princesa, es muy difícil para ti, pero todo se va arreglar ya lo veras. Bueno ya me voy, descansa nos vemos mañana

-Si Arnold igualmente, te quiero- _Lo ve alejarse y ve que llega su mamá…_

-Hola Rebeca

-Compermiso- _la detiene la Sra. Marlene…_

-Espera se que mañana te vas a España y quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor, que te vaya muy bien, estoy segura que vas a ganar, te deseo mucha suerte.

-Pues gracias por tus buenos deseos, lástima que hasta hoy te acuerdes de que patino, por si no lo sabes lo hago desde muy pequeña y en toda mi vida nunca te presentaste a una competencia, así que no me vengas con tus ridículos discursos de madre preocupada y que apoya a su hija, porque no te queda, no seas hipócrita, adiós.

**EN ESPAÑA HOTEL…**

-Qué hermoso hotel prima, es como de cuento

-Vamos a conocer los cuartos y nos vemos aquí en el lobby para ir a conocer España y comer que les parece

-A mi muy bien arnold, me parece buena idea

-Si tiene razón Billy, bueno chicas vámonos a nuestro cuarto y que los muchachos se vayan a los de ellos

-Bueno princesa nos vemos al rato

-Nos vemos Cindy

-Bye chicos- _contestaron cindy y Rebeca…_

**ESPAÑA, CASA DEL SEÑOR PAULO… HABLA POR TELEFONO…**

-Está muy cambiado, me falta al respeto, no habla conmigo y preocúpate no ha terminado con esa niña y lo peor creo que está pensando en no cumplir el compromiso con catrina, así que es momento de que hagas algo o tu vida y la mía quedaran arruinadas

-No eso ni pensarlo, arnold tiene que cumplir a costa de lo que sea y esa niña se tiene que alejar de él quiera o no, y ¿Dónde está?

En estos momentos

-Pues tu hijo se fue con esa niña a su estúpida competencia de patinaje y sin decirme nada ni pedirme permiso, es un grosero, así que, qué piensas hacer,

-Espera…Dices que a una competencia de patinaje y ¿en dónde?

-Allá en España ¿Por qué?

-Porque ya sé que es lo que voy hacer para solucionar lo de arnold con esa muchachita, ya verás que pronto se separaran y todo vuelve a ser como antes

-Bueno eso espero y que sea efectivo lo que hagas

-Lo será, no te preocupes, hasta luego

**CASA DE REBECA, CANADA…**

-Me siento tan sola, sin rebeca, Billy y Brandon, me hacen mucha falta sin ellos la casa no tiene vida

-Aquí estoy yo Marlene y tienes a augusto que te quiere tanto

-Pues si pero no es igual, el amor de los hijos es distinto ¿No crees?

-Pues quien te entiende con lo majadera que es rebeca contigo y ahora Billy ni te habla y ni hablar de Brandon que prácticamente se olvido que existes, prefiere estar con rebeca que contigo que eres su madre

-En gran parte es por mi culpa, yo me he encargado de alejarlos de mí, principalmente a Brandon y Billy que eran los más unidos a mí y ahora ninguno me dirige la palabra

-No es tu culpa, es de rebeca que nunca te ha querido y se encargo de envenenarles la cabeza en contra tuya, te odia

**EN UN RESTAURANT, ESPAÑA…**

-Estuvo riquísima la comida, no creen

-Hay peque es que comiste como niño de hospicio

-Rebeca tiene razón Brandon parecía que nunca más ibas a comer en tu vida

-Ya dejen al más pequeño de mis primos, la verdad es que a mí también me encanto la comida

-Bueno es hora de irnos porque cindy y Rebeca tienen que ir al entrenamiento

-Arnold tiene razón muchachas

-Pues vámonos Billy

**CIUDAD DE MÉXICO…**

-Porque me haces esto Pamela. Porque me lastimas de esta manera

**Le contesta con tono despectivo y riendo…**

-Ay Gabriel, porque yo necesito un verdadero hombre, tú eres un perdedor que no merece a una mujer como yo y nunca podrás olvidarme

-En que te falle, porque me deseas tan malas cosas, éramos muy unidos la mejor pareja de patinaje, no voy a poder sin ti no te vayas Pamela, no me dejes

-Eres patético, sin mi ya no eres nada, nunca encontraras a alguien como yo, me das lastima y por favor deja de suplicarme ten dignidad

**De repente él se levanta del piso y le grita…**

-Sabes que tienes razón, lárgate y no vuelvas, sin ti voy a ser el mejor y voy a encontrar una mujer que merezca este amor que tu desprecias, vete con él y ojala te vaya muy mal y te haga lo que tú me estás haciendo, te juro que te voy a olvidar aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, te voy a olvidar, vete, vete, lárgate.

-Adiós mi amor- _Dijo en tono de burla…_

_El señor Augusto se encontraba sentado en el despacho del señor Américo y miraba melancólicamente una fotografía de Rebeca…_

-Como te extraño Rebeca, me encanta tu carácter, eres fuerte, decidida y soberbia, sobre todo eres hermosa la más bella, no sé qué me pasa que no solo me gustas mucho, si no que siento algo diferente, no puedo estarme enamorando de esa Escuincla no puedo es imposible. Tengo que casarme con la tonta de su mamá en lo único que se parecen es en la belleza, porque el carácter de Marlene es muy manejable

**PISTA DE PATINAJE, ESPAÑA…**

_Rebeca hacia su rutina lo mejor posible estaba decidida a ganar el mundial y olvidarse de sus problemas, cada movimiento que hacia pensaba en su papá y Arnold, los dos hombres más importantes en su vida y que lo iban a ser siempre, aunque su papá ya no estuviera vivo, pero arnold siempre iba estar con ella, nunca se separarían…_

-Que padre Rebeca ese triple estuvo precioso

-Gracias Cindy, sabes estoy un poco nerviosa

-¿TÚ? Pero qué raro, no te preocupes todo va salir bien

-Eso espero, mañana es uno de los días más importantes de mi vida y necesito que todo salga bien

-Ya verás que si rebeca, vamos a descansar un momento, ¿quieres?

-OK vamos

**CANADA, CASA DE REBECA…**

-Extrañas a la odiosa de Rebeca

-Claro que no pilar, estoy mejor sin ella

-No mientas desde que se fue, andas muy callado Augusto

-No es verdad, solo no tengo nada que decir es todo

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero yo no soy Marlene y a mí no me engañas

-Sabes que, no me importa, piensa lo que se te dé la gana, voy a mi cuarto-

-Uy que carácter y que nadie piensa comer en esta casa

**ESPAÑA, HOTEL…**

-Como te sientes para mañana Cindy

-Bien Billy gracias, los nervios normales de una competencia

-Ya sabes que estoy contigo y te deseo lo mejor y estoy seguro que lo vas hacer muy bien porque eres una muy buena patinadora

-Gracias Billy, para mí es muy importante tu apoyo porque te amo y te necesito mucho, te amo.

**Más tarde en el jardín del Hotel…**

_Rebeca miraba fijamente el cielo tratando de relajarse y olvidar todos sus problemas, a pesar del frió que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, realmente no lo sentía…_

-En que piensas princesa

-En nada realmente, bueno si, en ti Arnold

-Te va ir muy bien princesa, vas a ganar ya lo veras

-Tengo frió, abrázame por favor

**En ese momento Arnold la abrazo y rebeca recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Arnold…**

-Quisiera quedarme así para siempre, no quiero separarme de ti, no podría soportarlo

-Yo te adoro princesa, tampoco podría vivir sin ti preferiría la muerte que no tenerte, pero necesito decirte algo muy importante

-No Arnold, por favor dímelo después ahorita disfrutemos del momento, lo demás puede esperar ahora solo te necesito a mi lado y nada más

-Si princesa, así será, como tú quieres, yo aquí estaré contigo siempre mi querida Becky no lo olvides, pase lo que pase voy estar contigo

**CASA DE ARNOLD CANADA…**

-Porque hiciste eso mamá, no puedo creerlo, porque destruyes la vida de Arnold así, te empeñas en hacerlo sufrir y como te dije antes ojala que cuando tu y el señor Paulo se den cuenta del mal que están haciendo no sea demasiado tarde para ustedes y sobre todo para arnold y pueda ser feliz con rebeca, muy feliz

-Ya cállate Gaby, ya estoy cansada de escuchar tus tonterías, yo sé lo que hago y lo que es mejor para arnold y nunca lo voy a lamentar

-Ojala mamá, ojala, buenas noches

_Rebeca se fue a dormir con el corazón inquieto, no sabía porque pero era algo que le preocupaba con respecto a arnold, estaba muy distinto su mirada escondía algo, pero como saberlo, rebeca ya no se sentía capaz de soportar otra mala noticia, sus fuerzas se estaban terminando y en estos momentos en lo único en lo que quería pensar era en la competencia y nada más…_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE, ESPAÑA…**

_Rebeca estaba mirando la belleza del jardín que tenía ese hermoso hotel, por alguna razón últimamente se sentía muy bien estando sola…_

-Hola princesa, porque tan sola

-Necesitaba estar sola y aclarar mi mente ¿y tú, como dormiste?

-Bien, creo, estoy un poco angustiado

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé en realidad, pero no hablemos de tonterías mejor vamos con los demás a desayunar, si

-Todo lo que te pase a ti, me interesa y no son tonterías, entiendes, bueno vámonos a desayunar

**CANADA CASA DE REBECA…**

-No dormiste en tu cuarto, verdad Augusto

-Me quede dormido en el despacho pilar

-Eso no es verdad, te quedaste toda la noche suspirando por Rebeca viendo su fotografía

-Estas alucinando

-Claro que no Augusto y una cosa es que te gusten las jovencitas y te diviertas con ellas pero no puedes enamorarte de una y menos si es hija de tú hermano, ósea tu sobrina, es abominable

-Cállate, ya te dije que no estoy enamorado de rebeca, ya ves ya me amargaste el desayuno, compermiso

**CASA DE ARNOLD, COMEDOR…**

-Buenos Días mamá

-Buenos días hija como dormiste

-Muy mal, pésimo no pude pegar el ojo

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé ma, estoy preocupada y lo peor es que no sé porque

-Son tonterías de jovencitas de tu edad, así que no te preocupes ya

-Ay mamá, para ti todo son tonterías, nada de lo que me pasa te importa

-Por favor hija no quiero discutir

**CASA DE REBECA, CUARTO DEL SEÑOR DE AUGUSTO…**

-Buenos días Augusto puedo pasar

-Si claro, pasa

-Que tienes, estos días has estado muy raro casi no te veo, ni platicamos, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado

**Lo abraza y empieza a besar…**

-Augusto, te necesito, necesito de tu amor, no te alejes de mí

-Por favor Marlene, estoy cansado

**Insiste besándolo y abrazándolo…**

-No me rechaces, te necesito quiero estar contigo ámame, quiero ser tuya

**El señor augusto se queda pensando…**

-Como quisiera que fuera rebeca la que me digiera esto- _Se voltea abraza y besa a la Sra. Marlene y caen juntos a la cama…_

**EN ESPAÑA, PISTA DE HIELO…**

-Buenos días señor alcalde este es su lugar como juez principal

-Gracias señorita

-Y a qué hora vamos a ver a esa muchacha

-En estos momentos catrina, sígueme

-Si señor

**EN LOS VESTIDORES…**

-Mucha suerte hermanita, te deseo lo mejor y sé que lo vas a lograr, te quiero mucho

-Gracias Billy, yo también te quiero, gracias por todo tu apoyo

**Se dan un abrazo, como nunca antes lo habían hecho…**

-Bueno Cindy, estoy seguro que vas a ser la mejor, te amo y ahí estaré apoyándote

-Gracias amor, lo sé y yo también te amo

-Me voy, suerte a las dos

_Rebeca se sienta y comienza a ponerse sus patines y al abrocharse ve las agujetas con su inicial y las de arnold y se queda mirándolas tiernamente…_

-Son hermosas, verdad princesa

-¡¿Arnold!- _Se lanza a sus brazos y lo abraza…_

-Siéntate princesa, toma son para ti

-Que hermosas arnold, me encantan

-Esta vez quise que fuera todo un ramo de rosas blancas para la mujer que más quiero

-Gracias Arnold, te quiero mucho y voy a ganar

-Lo sé y cuando seas campeona mundial nos vamos a ir a festejar tú y yo solos te tengo una sorpresa preparada

-Si Arnold gracias

-Bueno me voy, tranquila y se la mejor, nos vemos al rato, te quiero

_Rebeca se sentó y termino de abrocharse los patines y afuera el locutor anunciaba el comienzo de la competencia…_

_**LOCUTOR:**_

_Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la competencia mundial de patinaje artístico femenil, demos comienzo con la primera patinadora, Lía Sanders un fuerte aplauso. Una a una fueron pasando las participantes con una actuación regular que no sorprendió ni ánimo al público…_

_**LOCUTOR:**_

_La penúltima participante es: Cindy Vélez_

-Es mi turno

-Suerte Cindy, tu puedes

_Vio alejarse a Cindy y realmente deseo que todo le saliera muy bien, se dio cuenta que en un principio había juzgado mal a Cindy, sin embargo supo guardar el secreto de la enfermedad de su papá, había estado con Billy en el entierro y el velorio, en todo momento y se había convertido en una buena amiga…_

**EN LA PISTA…**

_Cindy saludo al público y miro como Billy la apoyaba y comenzó su rutina…_

_Mientras Rebeca hacía ejercicios de calentamiento, se asombro al ver que un hombre maduro y guapo entraba a los vestidores con una joven y al ver los ojos de ese hombre le recordó a alguien…_

-¿Disculpe, Rebeca san…Sandoval?

-Soy yo, que se le ofrece

-Así que eres tú, mira niña yo soy Paulo Garcés…

-¿Qué? El papá de Arnold

-Sí, voy ir al grano no quiero perder el tiempo inútilmente, quiero que te alejes de mi hijo déjalo en paz

-¿De qué habla?

-Ya fue suficiente diversión, creo que las mujeres como tú solo pueden dar diversión a hombres como arnold y creo que deben terminar bueno no creo, tienen que terminar cuanto antes, eres un estorbo para la vida de arnold

-No sé de que está hablando señor yo…

-Mira crees realmente que arnold te quiere, pues no, solo estaba pasando el rato, ves a esta hermosa joven, ella es Catrina la prometida de arnold se van a casar

-¿Qué? Eso no es verdad, está mintiendo

-Claro que no niña, ves esto- _Catrina le muestra su dedo…_

-Es el anillo que arnold me dio, cuando vivió aquí en España desde que nos conocimos nos gustamos, después nos hicimos novios y firmo gustoso ante un notario un compromiso de matrimonio hace 2 años.

-Están mintiendo arnold me…me quiere, no me dijo nada

-No lo hizo niña porque le das lastima, no se atrevió y por eso porque él no pudo lo hago yo, aléjate de el ahórrale la pena de romperte el corazón y de causarle lastima

-Oíste él no te quiere es mío yo soy suya, para que me entiendas hicimos el amor oíste el amor, simplemente eres basura para él, no tienes clase, déjalo en paz, lo espero afuera señor Garcés aquí apesta a basura._Se va…_

-Entiéndelo niña arnold no es para ti y tú no eres de su clase, no vales nada, no eres digna de mi hijo, sal de su vida para siempre, adiós

_Rebeca no supo que decir, se quedo helada y las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, se sentía muerta en vida y su corazón estaba destrozado, no podía dar crédito a todo lo que sus oídos habían escuchado…_

_**LOCUTOR:**_

_La siguiente patinadora es la srita. Rebeca Sandoval_

-Rebeca es tu turno, ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, estoy bien- _pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir…_

-Rebeca te llaman, sigues tu

-Si…si voy- _Rebeca camino hacia la pista, pero al dar el paso su vista se nublo y se tambaleo…_

-¿¡Rebeca? No estás bien, te ibas a desmayar

-Solo fue un pequeño mareo, me voy

_Rebeca se encontraba en el centro de la pista, sus lagrimas no la dejaban ver al público, quería ver la cara del ahora odioso y mentiroso arnold, su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía un frió caliente que recorría todo su cuerpo y en su cabeza las palabras del señor Garcés y esa joven le daban vueltas una y otra vez, no se sentía bien, su vista aún seguía nublada así que comenzó su rutina…_

**EN EL PUBLICO…**

-Veo rara a Rebeca, algo tiene, no sé como que está llorando

-Si verdad, se ve un poco rara

-Sí, tienen razón, que tendrá Rebe

_La rutina de Rebeca se fue desenvolviendo muy bien a pesar de lo mal que se encontraba, ansiaba que la competencia que tanto había esperado llegara a su fin…_

_Cuando estaba por hacer un triple que era la parte final de su rutina, su vista se nublo por completo y no supo más…_

**HOSPITAL DE ESPAÑA…**

-Doctor mire, está abriendo los ojos

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquila Rebeca tuviste un accidente y te trajeron al hospital

-No recuerdo nada, de lo que me paso

-Por favor enfermera que pase la familiar

-Prima, que susto nos diste

-¿Y mis hermanos?

-Fueron por tus cosas al hotel

-¿Y Arnold? Diana

-No sé, venia con nosotros pero se detuvo a hablar con una muchacha

-Perfecto- _Dijo Rebeca subiendo el tono de voz y de un salto se levanto, se arranco el suero enojada…_

-Pero que haces, estas débil

-Y la ropa que traía puesta, ¿Dónde está?

-Ahí en el sillón

-Por favor háblale a Billy al hotel y dile que nos espere con las maletas afuera del hotel y después pides un taxi para nosotras

-Pero Rebe…

-Pero nada diana haz lo que te digo- _le grito y se tambaleo…_

-Ves como no estás bien

-Por favor, no me cuestiones

-Está bien rebeca, ahorita vengo por ti

**CASA DEL SR. PAULO EN ESPAÑA…**

_Arnold estaba muy enojado y gritaba a cada momento…_

-No tenías derecho a decirle lo del compromiso a Rebeca, eso me correspondía a mí, me destruiste por completo

-Fue por tu bien, era necesario estaba en juego tu felicidad

-No me hagas reír por favor, todo esto no es más que por ti, tú felicidad yo no te importo para nada

-Mira Arnold esa muchacha tenía que saber que tú y yo nos vamos a casar

-¡! Cállate, cállate!¡ y lárgate de aquí no quiero verte catrina, eres una bruja egoísta, lárgate me oíste lárgate ya

-No seas mal educado Arnold, esa niña no es digna de ti, no vale nada, quieres ser feliz Acosta de mi vida

-Y a ti mi vida te vale, sabes que, ese compromiso se rompió no lo voy a cumplir, me importa un pepino si te quedas en la calle o te matan, ojala lo hicieran para que me dejaras en paz, púdrete mil veces púdrete, no sabes cómo te odio por haberme quitado lo único hermoso en mi vida, a la única persona que realmente me ama y no vuelvas a buscarme, no quiero verte, nunca

**CANADA CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Por fin se hizo justicia Gaby, no sé que hizo Paulo pero logro separar a arnold de esa niña, ahora todo va volver a ser como antes

-Ni lo sueñes mamá, acaso crees que arnold va estar feliz por lo que hizo el señor Paulo, el pobre debe estar muy triste y aún más Rebeca

-Con el tiempo se dará cuenta que fue lo mejor y terminara agradeciéndonos todo lo que hemos hecho y olvidara a esa niña odiosa

-Qué fácil es para ti, pero no sabes cómo está sufriendo arnold y claro no te importa me doy cuenta que ni arnold ni yo te importamos aunque sea un poco, solo piensan en ustedes y su felicidad, son realmente malvados

**CASA DE REBECA… **

-Llegamos, voy a subir las maletas y bajo para llevarte a tu casa cindy

-Hijos ya llegaron, ¿Cómo les fue?

-Compermiso- _dijo Billy sin tomar en cuenta a su mamá y paso de largo…_

-Yo voy a mi cuarto rebe, adiós Cindy

-Adiós Brandon

**La mamá de Rebeca se alarmo al ver como rebeca se veía demacrada y con los ojos hinchados…**

-Hija que tienes, te ves muy triste

-Nada que te importe, gracias Diana voy a descansar un poco

-Te acompaño

-No gracias, quiero estar sola

-Listo Cindy vámonos

-Compermiso señora

-No es necesario que te despidas de ella, adiós Diana

-Ninguno me saludo

-Voy a buscar a mi mamá tía compermiso

**Rebeca se encuentra, con el señor augusto…**

-Hola Rebequita no sabía que ya habías llegado aunque te ves muy mal, si quieres te ayudo a que llegues a tu cuarto, toma mi brazo

-De usted no quiero nada, déjeme en paz- _le cierra el paso…_

-Déjeme pasar que no estoy de humor para soportarlo

-Este bien pasa, pero tienes algo pendiente conmigo

-Quítese de mi camino señor, no me interesa hablar con usted y yo no le debo nada así que no esté molestándome…_se tambalea…_

-¿Estás bien Rebeca? Qué te pasa, te ves cansada

-Suélteme yo sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer. _Se mete a su cuarto…_

-Que le pasara, no es la misma de siempre, tiene una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos

**CASA DE CINDY…**

-No me quiso decir nada más, lo único que quería era regresarse aquí inmediatamente, la verdad me desconcertó, primero cuando despertó su mirada era tan triste y después de que le dije que Arnold se había quedado en la pista, su rostro cambio y se puso furiosa se arranco el suero y lo demás ya lo sabes

-Estoy muy triste Cindy, mi mamá prácticamente nos abandono y yo la verdad no aguanto un minuto más en esa casa, pero me preocupa mucho Rebeca y Brandon

-Pero a donde irías

-Nos iríamos a Miami, porque si me voy va a ser contigo, no pienso dejarte ahora que se que eres la mujer de mi vida

-Billy mi amor, soy tan feliz, yo me voy contigo al fin del mundo, te amo tanto

**EN LA NOCHE CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Le dijo todo Gaby, todo y lógico rebeca no quiere saber nada de mi

-Pero como esta Rebeca, como lo tomo

-No lo sé, cuando salió a patinar se veía muy mal yo ya presentía algo y en lo último de su rutina se desmayo y se la llevaron al hospital yo iba con sus hermanos pero mi papá y catrina me detuvieron

-Porque no me dijiste lo de catrina, Arnold

-No lo sé Gaby, no lo sé, estoy desesperado no se quehacer, necesito verla explicarle, quiero que sepa que iba a renunciar a todo por ella, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde

-No te des por vencido hermano, lucha por ella con todas sus fuerzas

-Por favor Gaby, déjame solo, necesito pensar muy bien las cosas

-Está bien, recuerda que te quiero mucho, compermiso

**CASA DE REBECA…**

-Marlene, hablo el notario, mañana vendrá a leer el testamento de Américo

-Está bien, le voy avisar a Billy y Rebeca

-No Marlene no les digas nada, es mejor que ellos no estén presentes

-Pero tienen derecho y tal vez se solicite su presencia-

- Ya veremos que le decimos al notario

**CUARTO DE REBECA**…

**Estaba acostada en su cama, llorando mientras botines junto a ella la miraba fijamente…**

-Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí, porque la vida se ensaña conmigo, porque no puedo ser feliz, ahora no tengo nada porque luchar, creo que ya no podré ser mas tu niña fuerte y valiente papi, no puedo más, estoy muerta en vida el dolor me está consumiendo… _suelta el llanto_ No puedo botines, no puedo más mi vida es un desastre, quiero morirme, quiero morir.

**EN LA NOCHE, PISTA PUBLICA…**

-Hermosos recuerdos que viví junto a ella en esta pista, como quisiera regresar el tiempo y decirle todo a Rebeca para que esto no hubiera pasado, pero ya es tarde la perdí para siempre, sin ella nada tengo en esta vida, prefiero morir que no estar con ella.

-Hola Arnold ¿Cómo estás? Porque tan solo.

-Hola Billy, necesitaba pensar y estar solo

-Dime algo Arnold, que paso entre mi hermana y tú, porque se desmayo, necesito saber.

-Lo sé Billy y créeme que nunca hubiera querido que Rebeca sufriera como lo está haciendo ahora, es que se entero de algo sobre mí que yo no le había contado, pero la forma y la manera tan cruel en la que se entero no fue la mejor, no sabes lo mal que me siento no puedo estar sin ella, la necesito conmigo, no sé qué voy a hacer.

-Si es difícil y te entiendo muy bien Arnold, además no me gusta ver a rebeca tan triste, de la rebeca fuerte y altiva no queda nada, su mirada es tan sombría y su cuerpo se ve cansado pero quiero hacer algo por ustedes.

-Si podrías, quiere verla explicarle, por favor cítala mañana a la 1 aquí, si por favor.

-claro que si arnold, no te preocupes ella vendrá y todo se arreglara entre ustedes, ya verás.

**CASA DE REBECA…COMEDOR…**

-Y que fue lo que le paso a rebeca en Miami que llego tan mal.

-No lo sé tío, pregúnteselo a ella, yo no sé nada.

-No seas grosera con tu tío Diana.

-Déjala pilar, si diana dice que no sabe debe ser verdad.

-Ya no importa Marlene, creo que ya es costumbre que en esta casa solo cenemos nosotros cuatro.

**SE ESCUCHA UN PORTAZO…**

-Hola primo, no cenas con nosotros

-Buenas noches, no diana gracias, voy a dormir compermiso.

**SUBE Y SE DETIENE EN LA PUERTA DE REBECA…**

-Rebeca puedo hablar contigo por favor, quiero saber cómo te sientes.

-Adelante pasa

**ENTRA Y SE SIENTA EN SU CAMA JUNTO A ELLA…**

-Hermanita no me gusta verte así, tu eres la fuerte-_le limpia las lagrimas con sus manos…_ no te derrumbes ahora cuando más te necesitamos Brandon y yo te has convertido en una madre para nosotros, te quiero Rebeca, te quiero mucho.

**Al escuchar esas palabras, Rebeca se abalanzo sobre su hermano y lo abrazo fuertemente…**

-Yo también te quiero Billy y te necesito, pero mi vida es un desastre y ahora ya no puedo estar con Arnold, gracias por apoyarme en todo te quiero hermano muchas gracias Billy.

-De nada y te quiero descansa y tratar de superarlo y ser fuerte, mañana ve a patinar a la pista pública, te hará bien pero a la una es mejor.

-Está bien, tratare Buenas noches te quiero y gracias por todo.

_Rebeca no podía dormir, cada vez que lo intentaba aparecían el papa de arnold y la muchacha con la cara molesta y a la vez se veía ella patinando cuando de repente caía al suelo y se despertaba bañada en sudor y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, mejor se levanto, fue al baño se mojo la cara y al mirarse al espejo no pudo evitar llorar se tiro al piso y desesperada con las manos empuñadas golpeaba el piso y rompió en llanto._

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE… TOCAN LA PUERTA…**

-Yo abro

-Buenos días, la srita. Rebeca Sandoval.

-¿Quién la busca?

-Soy Arturo Maldonado y quisiera hablar con ella de un asunto laboral

-Lo siento pero ella no está y la verdad no creo que le interese un trabajo

-Le podría decir que vine por favor, aquí le dejo mi tarjeta para que se comunique conmigo por favor, compermiso- _La rompe…_

-De esto no se entera rebeca, de mi cuenta corre

**CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Hoy la voy a ver y le explicare todo y dios quiera que me perdone

-Ojala Arnold, pero tienes que estar tranquilo por que hoy es el juego de hockey, por cierto tomate tu medicina por qué no te ves muy bien y vas a jugar necesitas estar listo.

-Lo sé pero es que si no estoy con rebeca nada me importa, nada.

-Buenos días mis niños a desayunar que se hace tarde y no quiero que se traspasen.

-Ahorita voy mama

-Y tu Arnold ya vienes.

-De ti no quiero nada, bueno si, que me dejes en paz ya tengo suficiente con que te metas en mi vida, no sabes cuánto te odio mamá, no te quiero ver nunca oíste, nunca, debes estar feliz me han separado de Rebeca, pero eso nunca se los voy a perdonar, compermiso me asquea estar frente a ti.

**CASA DE REBECA…**

-Tenemos que estar preparados pilar hoy viene el notario a leer el testamento de Américo, por ningún motivo debe enterarse rebeca así que no se te ocurra decirle nada a tu hija porque le iría con el chisme, es nuestra oportunidad más clara para quedarnos con todo y dejarlos sin nada

-No te preocupes por mi y Diana, por fin vamos a tener todo lo que nos ha hecho falta y todo lo que Américo y su familia si ha tenido

**Diana había escuchado todo y de inmediato se fue a contarle a Rebeca…**

-Estoy listo Billy

-Muy bien pequeño, vámonos

**Llega diana, agitada…**

-Rebeca, Rebeca ¿Dónde está?

-Se acaba de ir, ¿Por qué?

-Necesito hablar urgentemente con ella Billy

-Cuéntame y yo se lo digo

-Pero es que…

Brandon espérame abajo y luego nos vamos a pasear

-Si Billy, adiós Diana- _se va…_

-Ahora si Diana, dime eso tan urgente

**EN LA SALA… BRANDON SENTADO…**

-Hola mi amor, como has estado, hoy te ves muy guapo a dónde vas

_Brandon la miraba fríamente…_

-No quiero decirte nada, ni hablar contigo

-Pero porque hijo, si soy tu mamá y te quiero mucho, me haces falta quiero estar contigo amor

-No es cierto, tú no me quieres, solo quieres estar con mi tío a mi no me necesitas lo tienes a él

-Rebeca te lleno la cabeza de tonterías verdad

-No, ella si me quiere y se preocupa por mí, además yo te vi Con mi tío y ya no quiero hablar contigo, déjame

_Llega Billy…_

-Vámonos Brandon es hora de divertirnos

-¿A dónde van Billy?

-A un lugar donde no haya tanta porquería compermiso-_se van…_

-Por que mis hijos no me quieren, ya ninguno quiere estar conmigo

**PISTA PÚBLICA…**

_Rebeca estaba sentada mirando fijamente sus patines, no sabía si patinar o solo recordar momentos felices con Arnold que pasaron en esa pista, aún se sentía aturdida y desde ese día hasta hoy no había visto a arnold para nada, sus fuerzas se habían terminado definitivamente…_

-No piensas patinar- _Dijo una voz y su corazón dio un salto…_

-Déjame no quiero verte-_Dijo en tono serio…_

-Rebeca necesito hablar contigo quiero explicarte…

_Ella se voltea y con el ceño fruncido y con la voz gritando le dice…_

-Cuando pensabas decírmelo, me querías ver la cara de idiota o que, no puedo creer que me hayas engañado, se divirtió mucho el niño, seguro que si verdad como te has de ver reído, pues lo lograste me destruiste la vida, mis ilusiones todo se rompió gracias a ti

-Si ya terminaste déjame hablar, quiero que sepas que nunca quise hacerte daño y menos divertirme contigo, yo te quiero mucho y con respecto a lo que te enteraste yo pensaba decírtelo en el hotel de Miami, pero tú no me diste la oportunidad, yo no pensaba cumplir el compromiso, iba a romperlo y enfrentarme a mi papá y todo por ti, porque quiero estar contigo, solo contigo

-Demasiado tarde Arnold, hubieras insistido en decírmelo, además la tipa esa me enseño el anillo que tu le diste, tú papá me trato muy mal y ya no pienso sufrir más, no lo haré y perdóname pero no puedo creerte nada, me voy

_La agarra del brazo y la detiene…_

-No te vayas, te quiero, no quiero perderte por favor créeme eres lo más importante en mi vida, yo se que tú me crees, pero te hice mucho daño, dame otra oportunidad, sin ti mi vida no vale nada

_Su mirada reflejaba una inmensa tristeza y las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir por sus ojos…_

-No…pué…do, lo siento estoy muy lastimada, no puedo perdonarte, hubiera preferido enterarme por ti y no de la forma en la que me entere, lo siento ya no podemos estar juntos.

_Rebeca caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pensó en irse a su casa pero esa ya no era más Su casa, se había convertido en un infierno, lo que acababa de hablar con arnold había hecho que se sintiera como en España, su vista se nublaba y las lagrimas no paraban de salir, de pronto escucho que alguien la llamaba…_

-¡Rebe, rebe! Hermanita

-¡Rebeca espera, Rebeca!

_Vio a Billy y Brandon que corrían hacia ella…_

-¿Qué pasa? Porque gritan tanto

-Tienes que regresar de inmediato a la casa, es urgente

-De que hablas Billy, no entiendo nada

-Explícale bien Billy

-Sí, mira, Diana escucho hablar a su mamá con mi tío Augusto diciendo que hoy iba el notario a leer el testamento de papi pero no quieren que nos enteremos en especial tú, para poder quedarse con todo

-¿Qué? Son unos, qué hora es

-A la 1 era la cita, así que nos queda poco tiempo

-Muy bien Billy, Brandon vámonos a salvar lo nuestro

**CASA DE ARNOLD…**

_Esta sentado en su cama viendo una foto donde esta con Rebeca, se veía muy mal, muy pálido, ojeroso y cansado, entra Gaby y lo mira tristemente…_

-Arnold no te ves bien

_Se levanta enojado y avienta la foto al piso…_

-Como quieres que este bien, si mi vida es una porquería y mis propios padres se encargaron de destruirla

-Tienes que tomarte tus medicinas en unas horas más es el juego de hockey, tienes que luchar y ganar

-Yo ya no tengo por qué luchar, nada y no te preocupes voy estar bien para el juego

**ENTRA SU PAPÁ…**

-Hola hijo, vine a ver tu partido de hockey y sé que vas a ganar

-Eres un cínico, como te atreves a venir te dije que no quería verte pero ya veo que eres un maldito hipócrita y sabes que este va ser mi último partido

-Pero porque, si te encanta este deporte

_Se pone furioso, grita y comienza a ventar todo…_

-Nooo, lo odio, como te odio a ti, lárgate, vete no te quiero ver, te detesto, váyanse y déjenme solo, no quiero ver a nadie

_Se salen, grita fuerte…_

-Rebecaaaaaaa, te quiero

**EN LA SALA…**

-No está bien Paulo, que hago

-No pensé que le fuera afectar tanto lo de esa niña

-No, es que ese es el problema, ustedes no piensan, solo en su beneficio y si Arnold hace una locura los únicos culpables serán ustedes

**CASA DE REBECA… ESTUDIO…**

-Muy bien señor notario puede comenzar

-Señora y sus dos hijos Billy y Rebeca

-No lo sé, señor

-Creo señor notario que a mi sobrina Rebeca no le interesa estar presente

-Pues sin ella y su hermano no puedo comenzar la lectura del testamento

-Es que a ella no le importa el testamento

_Llega abriendo la puerta rápidamente…_

-Te equivocas tío, claro que me importa y a Billy también, pensaste que no me iba a enterar y tú te ibas a salir con la tuya, pues no tío conmigo no vas a poder, señor notario mi hermano menor no se siente bien, no importa si no está presente yo respondo por él

-No importa señorita con usted y su hermano es más que suficiente, muy bien comenzare

-Un momento notario es indispensable que mi tío Augusto y la señora pilar estén presentes, si no se solicita su presencia les pido que por favor salgan de aquí

-No es necesario su presencia señorita

-Pero Rebeca yo quiero que augusto este conmigo apoyándome, lo necesito

-No puedo creerlo mamá

-Déjala Billy si así lo quiere, pero tú tía pilar por favor vete no tienes nada que hacer aquí

-Pero… sobrina yo…

-Tú eres una vieja interesada y chismosa así que sal ya

-Está bien, me voy

-Muy bien señor empiece

_Rebeca sentía que la sangre le hervía cada vez que su tío la miraba y veía como su mamá se apoyaba en él…_

-Muy bien ahora la repartición de los bienes, A mi querida esposa le dejo la casa… **Rebeca vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su tío… **en la que vivimos en un principio y que fue nuestro primer patrimonio…**la sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora ella sonreía irónicamente… **Así como una cuenta en el banco para sus gastos de $1,5000 000 dólares, a mi querido Billy su departamento en Miami, pero también una cuenta de $5,5000 000 mil dólares más el departamento en la playa de puerto de Vallarta. A mi pequeño Brandon le dejo mi querida camioneta, la casa o cabaña en las montañas de Canadá y una cuenta de $1millon 500 de dólares y a mi niña le heredo la casa en la que ahora vivimos y que compre por ella con todo lo que tiene, así como la casa en la playa de Cancún, la cabaña en tapalpa, el departamento de México y una cuenta de $25,5000 000 millones de dólares los cuales podrá disponer hasta que cumpla los 21 años de edad, mientras la cuenta no podrá ser tocada por nadie que no sea ella, eso es todo los quiero mucho y ojala sean felices.

-Bueno eso fue todo por mi parte, me voy compermiso

-Yo también me voy rebeca con cindy, estoy muy feliz por como salió todo

-Si Billy que te vaya bien

_Rebeca voltea con su tío y su mamá con una sonrisa irónica…_

-No cabe duda que mi papá era un hombre realmente inteligente, y tú tío no creo que estés muy contento, creíste que mi "mamá" iba a quedarse con todo pero no, a mi papá si le importan más sus hijos, él si es un verdadero padre, lastima, así que tío vete despidiendo de esta casa, compermiso

-Yo también voy a mi cuarto, compermiso

-Augusto espera por favor no se qué paso yo pensé que Américo iba a dejarme todo

-Compermiso Marlene

**CUARTO DE BRANDON…**

-¿Cómo sigue Brandon Diana?

-Mejor, se le quito la calentura y se quedo dormido

-No vas a ir a la competencia de Arnold

-No, no quiero verlo, necesito olvidarlo

-Pero no lo hagas por él, hazlo por Billy, tu hermano necesita de tu apoyo

-Sí, tienes razón, te puedo encargar a Brandon por favor

-Sí, no te preocupes ve sin preocupación

-Está bien, gracias, nos vemos al rato

**CUARTO DE LA SEÑORA PILAR…**

**Llega gritando y aventando cosas…**

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, mocosa estúpida y Américo es un maldito estúpido

-¿Qué paso Augusto? ¿Cómo quedo todo?

-¡Todo está mal! Rebeca se salió con la suya todo absolutamente todo es de ella y mucho dinero

-¿Qué? Pero y Marlene y los muchachos

-A Marlene le dejo la pocilga donde Vivian antes y una asquerosa cuenta y a los muchachos una propiedad y dinero, pero ella, se quedo con esta casa, una en Cancún, una cabaña en tapalpa México, un departamento en México y ese ya se lo había comprado desde antes, puedes creerlo esa niña nos gano esta batalla, pero no me va ganar de alguna u otra forma le voy a quitar todo, no se va salir con la suya

**PISTA DE PATINAJE…**

-Hola Cindy

-¡Rebeca! Viniste, Arnold se va a poner feliz

-Vine por Billy no por Arnold

-Está bien como tú digas

_En realidad Cindy tenía razón aunque no quería, su principal objetivo era ver a Arnold por última vez…_

-¿Cuánto tiene el partido?

-Le queda un periodo

_En una jugada esencial para anotar Arnold no lo hizo y tiro desviado, Billy preocupado se acerco y le dijo: _-¿estás bien Arnold? Te ves muy pálido y estas sudando demasiado

_Contesta con dificultad…_

-Es…toy…bien Billy, so…lo sigamos ju…gando

-Mira Arnold, Rebeca vino a verte, está en las gradas- _Dijo queriendo animarlo…_

-¡Rebeca!- _Volteo emocionado._**- **Sigamos jugando

_El juego continuo y Arnold comenzó a jugar fuertemente, pero algo no estaba bien, su corazón estaba muy agitado, Rebeca no podía evitar angustiarse al ver los rudos que eran, sentía una angustia que no entendía, de repente una jugada exageradamente peligrosa que realizo Arnold hizo que el publico incluida Rebeca se levantaran de su lugar asustados…_

_Arnold corría rápidamente golpeando el disco, detrás de él, un jugador del otro equipo lo perseguía a toda velocidad y enfrente de él otro rival que iba a encontrarlo para quitarle el disco con rudeza, el jugador que va detrás de él, se lanza con todo y lo empuja fuerte, al mismo tiempo el otro jugador que va de frente se avienta sobre él para evitar que anote, al momento del tremendo choque, Arnold sale disparado contra la pared que rodea la pista y cae fuertemente al hielo, todos se levantan y los paramédicos entran de inmediato..._

**Rebeca desesperada y asustada grita…**

-¡ARNOLD! Nooo

-Dios mío, que le paso

_Los paramédicos pasaron junto a Rebeca y Cindy llevando a Arnold a la ambulancia…_

-Mi hijo, yo voy Paulo

-No, que Gaby te lleve al hospital yo me voy con él en la ambulancia

-Está bien

-Gaby, como esta, que tiene

-No lo sé Rebeca, compermiso

_Rebeca los ve alejarse y siente que su corazón se parte poco a poco…_

-Vamos Rebeca

-¿Qué?

-Al hospital, quieres estar con Arnold ¿no?

-Si claro que si vamos

-Yo voy con ustedes

-OK Cindy, vámonos

**HOSPITAL, CANDA…**

-Lo siento pero aquí no pueden pasar

-Pero doctor soy su mamá

-Por favor esperen aquí

-Ven mamá, hay que sentarnos y esperar

-Dígame como ve a mi hijo

-Mire señor su hijo está muy mal, tiene una crisis severa de asma, sus pulmones están muy dañados y lo más grave fue la lesión que acaba de sufrir en la cabeza al caer

-Pero si traía casco

-La velocidad con la que él iba y con la cual fue arrojado estuvo demasiado fuerte y el casco desgraciadamente no ayudo en nada, pero vamos hacer todo lo posible, compermiso

**TERAPIA INTENSIVA…**

-Doctor al paciente no le responde el cerebro

Por dios, como esta su corazón

-Muy débil y acelerado doctor, parece que va reventar ¿Qué hacemos?

-Vamos muchacho lucha, tienes que vivir, lucha, eres muy joven tienes que lograrlo, vamos.

-Doctor, doctor su cerebro ya no responde

-No puede ser, reacciona, reacciona

-Imposible doctor, su corazón se detuvo, no responde, ya no reacciona, falleció

-Hicimos todo lo posible, pero parece que él se rindió, voy avisarles a sus familiares

**SALA DE ESPERA…**

-Por qué no viene el doctor Gaby, ¿Por qué?

-Tranquila mamá, todo va estar bien

-Ahí viene el doctor, y bien como esta mi hijo

-Es muy difícil para mí comunicarles que su hijo… falleció, hicimos todo lo posible pero parecía que él no quería vivir

-¿Cómo? No es verdad él no haría eso, era joven, él no…

**Gaby llorando abraza a su mamá…**

-Tranquila mami, tranquila

**El Sr. Paulo se inca en el piso…**

-¡Mi hijo, mi Arnold! Muerto, Nooo, no puede ser

_En ese momento llegan Cindy, Billy y Rebeca, se detienen a medio pasillo al ver la triste escena…_

-¿Qué pasaría?

-Preguntamos Billy

-No sé si sea prudente Cindy

_Gaby los ve y va con ellos…_

-Ahí viene Gaby Rebeca

_Se adelanta Rebeca…_

-¿Qué pasa Gaby? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Cómo está Arnold? Dime por favor

-Est…a, es muy difícil para mí decirte q...u...e Arnold es…ta, esta muer…to, murió Rebeca, se murió- _Suelta el llanto y la abraza, rebeca no supo que decir…_

_Rebeca se quedo helada y no decía nada…de repente…_

-¡Muerto, muerto! Arnold murió, no, no es verdad, no pudo pasarle eso a él, noooooooooooo arnold Nooo- _Comienza a llorar…_

-No, yo lo quiero, no está muerto, lo necesito conmigo, Arnold, porque me dejaste, es tan difícil-_Se tambalea y Billy alcanza a sostenerla…_

-Rebeca, estas bien, cindy abre el coche nos vamos

-Adiós Rebeca cuídense.

**CASA DE REBECA, SU CUARTO…**

-Le van a encantar a Rebeca, son preciosas, se va poner feliz cuando las vea, ojala y se reconcilie con Arnold y vuelvan a estar juntos para que Rebeca ya pueda ser feliz

_Escucha ruidos_**…**

-Tienes que descansar, estas muy pálida y parece que te quiere dar fiebre

-No Billy estoy bien, voy a ver a Brandon, compermiso- _se va…_

-¿Qué pasa Billy? Se ve muy mal Rebeca

**CUARTO DE BRANDON… Se arrodilla junto a su cama y se pone a llorar…**

-Arnold, mi querido Arnold, porque me dejaste, porque me abandonaste, que voy hacer sin ti ¿Qué? Están difícil perderlo todo cuando la vida apenas empieza, tan difícil, no podré querer a nadie, a nadie solo a ti

**CASA DE ARNOLD… CUARTO DE ARNOLD…**

-Por que te fuiste hijo, hijo de mi corazón, te necesito, eras mi vida

-Mamá, es tarde el Sr. Paulo nos espera abajo

-Sí, mira es…es… una carta, tiene mi nombre y el de Paulo

-Pues vamos a llevársela para que la lea

-Si Gaby, vamos

**EN LA SALA… **_El señor Paulo mira fotografías de Arnold y sus lagrimas corren por sus mejillas…_

-Mira Paulo, una carta de Arnold dirigida a nosotros dos

-¿Qué?

-Léala señor

-Está bien

_MAMA Y PAPÁ: Mi vida es un caos, cuando creí que había encontrado la felicidad y el verdadero amor, ustedes las 2 personas que me dieron la vida y a las que tanto amo se encargaron de destruirla__…_**Se le quiebra la voz al Sr. Paulo y la Sra. Comienza a llorar… **_Ya no tengo por qué o por quien vivir, mi felicidad se fue para siempre, gracias por hacerme la vida miserable…_

_-_No, no puedo seguir leyendo esto

-Yo lo haré señor Paulo- _Comienza a leer Gaby…_

_Aún así los amo y los voy a extrañar mucho, los perdono y perdónenme por no luchar más, pero Rebeca nunca me va perdonar y sin ella no quiero vivir nada me importa, todo me es indiferente. Gaby te adoro gracias por tu apoyo, perdón por dejarte, dile a Rebeca que siempre la amare y aún después de la muerte la llevare en mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma._

**La tira al piso y comienza a llorar…**

-Los odio, los odio, Arnold quería morir y todo gracias a su egoísmo y maldito interés, ojala ya estén felices ya no tienen que preocuparse, Arnold jamás estará con Rebeca, pero tampoco con nosotros

**CASA DE REBECA, COMEDOR…**

-Ya casi es hora de cenar y nadie está en la casa Marlene

-Billy volvió a salir, diana encerrada en su cuarto igual que Augusto y Rebeca con Brandon, ya no parecemos familia

**CUARTO DE BRANDON… **_Despierta y ve a Rebeca dormida junto a él…_

-Rebe, Rebe, te dormiste

-Peque, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien y tú- _Entra Diana…_

-Rebeca estabas aquí, no vas a ir al velorio de Arnold

-Es verdad lo olvide por completo, peque tengo que irme, luego te cuento todo, adiós- _se va…_

-No te vas a cambiar

-Noo, no alcanzo

**DESPACHO… **_Rebeca pasa y se detiene a escuchar…_

-Augusto no hay nada que hacer, eso dispuso Américo, hay que casarnos e irnos a vivir a la que si es mi casa

-No Marlene, yo quiero esta casa y aquí nos vamos a quedar, hay que pelear por ella, quítasela a Rebeca, hazlo por mí, por favor

-Pero no puedo augusto, yo te amo, pero es mi hija, además no puedo hacer nada

-Entonces córrela, haz que se vaya para siempre-_la abraza y comienza a besar… _Hazlo por mí, mi amor, por nuestro futuro juntos**…**_Entra Rebeca…_

-No saben el asco y la vergüenza que me provocan, quisiera verlos morir, por desgracia se mueren las personas que más quiero, pero un día voy a vengarme de usted señor, compermiso- _se va…_

-¿Está loca esa niña?

**FUNERARIA…**_La mamá de arnold abrazaba el ataúd de su hijo y no paraba de llorar…El señor Paulo sentado en un sillón con sus brazos sobre sus piernas, se las llevaba una y otra vez a la cara con los ojos llorosos…_

-Ven mamá siéntate, de nada sirve que llores es demasiado tarde, el daño está hecho

-Por favor Gaby, déjame en paz, quiero estar con él por última vez

**EN OTRO LADO DE LA FUNERARIA…**

-Esta desconsolada la mamá de Arnold, verdad Billy

-Si pobre y mira a su papá

**ENTRA REBECA…**

-¡Veniste!

-Sí, tenía que decirle adiós

-Tú niña, no tienes nada que hacer aquí

-Se equivoca señora, yo lo quería mucho, tengo que estar con él

**Llega el señor Paulo enojado…**

-Lárgate, por tu culpa arnold está muerto, tú lo mataste niña, vete, vete ya

-No señor, no quiero, no puedo irme yo quiero estar con él

-Sáquenla inmediatamente, sáquenla, es una asesina

**Dos tipos la agarran a la fuerza y la sacan…**

-NOOO, no por favor, Arnold te quiero

-Vamos con ella Cindy

**AFUERA DE LA FUNERARIA AVIENTAN A REBECA, SALEN CINDY Y BILLY, Y LE CIERRAN LAS PUERTAS…**

-No, no, ¿Por qué? Yo quiero estar con él

-Levántate Rebeca, vámonos a la casa, hace frió y te puedes enfermar

-Si Rebeca, Billy tiene razón es peligroso

**Rebeca seguía hincada golpeando las puertas con los puños… y llorando…**

-Arnold, Arnold, déjenme pasar, quiero pasar, quiero decirle adiós, por favor no me hagan más daño, ya me lo quitaron para siempre que más quieren, Arnold, querido Arnold te necesito con…_No termina la frase porque se desmaya…_** DENTRO DE LA FUNERARIA…**

-No puedo creer que hayan tratado tan mal a rebeca después de todo el mal que le han provocado, ella tiene razón no se cansan de lastimarla solo quieren lavar sus culpas porque los verdaderos asesinos son ustedes sus propios padres, gracias a ustedes Arnold no lucho por vivir se dejo morir- _Todos voltean hacia ellos mirándolos extraño…_

-Cállate, cállate Gaby, no es verdad, ya cállate

-La verdad es dura verdad mamá

**CASA DE REBECA JARDIN…**

-Sé que me necesita pero me asfixia estar aquí, mañana nos vamos a Miami

-Pero y tus hermanos

-Yo espero que rebeca se recupere y pueda estar al pendiente de Brandon

-Ojala que si mi amor

**CUARTO DE AUGUSTO…**

-Así que Billy la trajo desmayada

-Así es Augusto, según me dijo diana el novio de Rebeca se murió

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Todo pilar, su tristeza, su falta de apetito y sobre todo su falta de carácter, sabía que algo le pasaba, te das cuenta ahora es cuando podemos atacar, esta vulnerable

-Si tienes razón, tenemos que actuar y rápido

-Así se hará pilar, ya lo veras

**CUARTO DE BRANDON…**

-Hola mi amor, como sigues

-No quiero verte, quiero a Rebeca

-Hijo soy tú mamá y te quiero, me preocupo por ti

-No te creo, tengo mucho enfermo y es la primera vez que vienes a verme, mi mamá ahora, es Rebeca. Ella si se preocupa por mí y siempre está conmigo, tú me abandonaste, me dejaste por qué quieres más a mi tío que a mí

-No mi amor, eso no es cierto yo te adoro con todo mi corazón, no lo dudes

-Hola pequeñuelo como sigues, perdón tía no sabía que estabas aquí

-Sí, no te preocupes

-Diana por favor dile a esa señora que se vaya no la quiero ver para nada

-Ya me voy hijo no te preocupes, compermiso

_Y así la noche transcurrió lentamente y la triste mañana apareció…_

_Rebeca se despierta y al voltear hacia la ventana ve algo increíble…_

-¡ROSAS!- **Ve una carta junto a las rosas con su nombre… **-Son de Arnold, pero como, mis rosas favoritas que siempre me regalaba, no puedo leer la carta es… **lentamente abre la carta…**

_**MI PRINCESA BECKY: **__Mi princesa cometí un enorme error al no decirte lo de catrina antes y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, pero ya es demasiado tarde y aunque yo muero por estar contigo sé que es imposible y por lo mismo no puedo soportar el hecho de que nunca podremos estar juntos, ya no hay nada que hacer, quisiera saber que decirte para que no te alejes de mi, dime qué puedo hacer, sin ti no tengo nada, te juro que ya no puedo más, me es imposible soportar otro día más sin verte, sin tocarte, sin mirarte, te necesito, pero estoy consciente de que esto paso por mi culpa y aunque quiero estar contigo necesito decirte adiós mi amor, para siempre._

_Por favor perdóname esto ya no tiene solución y así lo he aceptado, solo nunca me olvides porque cada parte de mi cuerpo te recordara eternamente y por favor se feliz, enamórate y vive el amor plenamente como me hubiera gustado vivirlo a tu lado, ama y déjate amar te lo mereces no lo olvides eres y siempre serás mi hermosa princesa Becky por la cual luche hasta que mis fuerzas terminaron, te voy amar por toda la eternidad…_

_T.Q.M._

_Arnold_

**Termina de leerla y se avienta a la cama en un mar de lágrimas… ENTRA DIANA A SU CUARTO…**

-Buenos días Rebeca ya viste que hermosa mañana- _Abre la ventana…_

-No Diana es la peor mañana de toda mi vida, mira el cielo esta gris y triste como yo

-No me gusta verte así, no vas a ir al entierro de Arnold

-No, más tarde, no quiero que me vuelvan a correr como ayer y dime como paso la noche Brandon

-No muy bien, me preocupa mucho, mejor hay que llevarlo con un doctor

-Si tienes razón, me arreglo, desayuno y nos vamos con el doctor

-OK te esperamos

**SALA…**

-Que feliz soy, porque por fin nos vamos a casar, en una hora seré tu esposa

-Sí que felicidad

-Vamos a ser muy felices Augusto

-Si Marlene eso espero- _llega Billy…_

-Buenos días

-Hijo nos vas acompañar en nuestra boda

-Claro que no mamá sería absurdo

-¿Qué significa esa maleta?

-Me voy mamá, para siempre, esta casa ya no es más mi hogar se ha convertido en un infierno, desde que mi papá murió todo cambio tú en especial, ya no soporto un minuto más aquí- _se va…_

-Pero hijo, mi amor, no me dejes, no me abandones yo te quiero…

_Baja Rebeca con Brandon y diana, están a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando tocan…_

-Buenos días

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Busco a la señorita Rebeca Sandoval

-¿Quién la busca?

-Arturo Maldonado agente y entrenador de patinaje

-Soy yo, dígame

-Quería proponerle un trabajo en México

-¿Qué trabajo?

-Seria el patinar en pareja, usted me parece muy buena para lo que yo necesito

-Muchas gracias señor Maldonado, pero no me interesa, prefiero buscar otro empleo

-Es su última palabra

-Así es, lo siento

-No importa aquí tiene mi tarjeta por si cambia de opinión, compermiso- _Se va…_

-Necio el tipo, verdad diana

-Y guapo

-Bueno vámonos- _llega Billy con su maleta…_

-Rebeca espera

-Si Billy, que pasa

-Quiero despedirme, me voy

-¿Qué?

-Pero Billy, hermano, no te vayas- _lo abraza Brandon…_

-Es necesario pequeño, tengo que hacerlo

-Como tu digas Billy, yo te apoyo en todo… _corre y lo abraza_**… **aunque te voy a extrañar mucho hermano, te quiero tanto

-No nos dejes hermanito- _Decía Brandon llorando, Diana observaba a los 3 hermanos abrazados y más unidos que nunca y no paraba de llorar…_

-Es hora, Cindy me espera, no olviden que los amo mucho y siempre voy estar con ustedes, por favor perdónenme por huir no se lo merecen, pero regresare y cuando eso suceda estaremos todos juntos como la hermosa familia que algún día fuimos.- _Rebeca y Brandon con gran tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos veían como su mejor hermano se alejaba de ellos…_

-Bueno, eso fue todo, vámonos al doctor

**CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Todo término, mi hijo descansa

-No creo que este muy feliz mamá, con lo que le hicieron a Rebeca

-Estoy muy cansada y no quiero discutir, me voy a dormir, compermiso- _se va…_

-Por favor Gaby no nos martirices más ya entendí que por nuestra culpa Arnold murió y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento quisiera regresar el tiempo

-Lamentablemente es tarde, arnold ya está muerto y nunca podrá ser feliz, pero Rebeca vive y ella aún puede perdonarlo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Usted sabe lo que estoy diciendo, hágalo antes de que sea tarde, compermiso

**CASA DE REBECA…**

-Debes estar feliz Marlene ya somos marido y mujer

-No puedo, ninguno de mis hijos estuvo conmigo

-Son unos ingratos, toma hay que brindar

-Brindar, que ironía si soy tan desdichada

-No empieces mujer, ándale toma y se feliz como yo

-Sí, claro

**CONSULTORIO DEL DOCTOR…**

-Espérenme afuera peque

-Si Rebeca, vamos Brandon, compermiso- _se salen…_

-Voy a ser muy sincero, tu hermano tiene una fuerte depresión y eso no ayuda con su enfermedad

-¿Cuál enfermedad?

-Tú hermano tiene anemia el problema es que está muy avanzada, no cuenta con ningún mecanismo de defensa está muy débil, hace cuanto que dejo de comer

-Nunca ha sido muy bueno para comer, pero desde que papá murió dejo de comer mucho más y la fiebre y el cansancio se apoderan de él constantemente

-Lo siento Rebeca, pero tu hermano cuenta con muy poco tiempo de vida, perdón

_Rebeca siente que la vida se le va y comienza a llorar…_

-No doctor, mi peque no, él no puede dejarme, ya he perdido a todos los que amo, no lo voy a soportar, ya no

-Tranquila muchacha, tienes que ser fuerte- _Grita…_

-Ya no puedo ser fuerte, ya no quiero, mis fuerzas se han terminado, todo para mí se acabo, compermiso

**CARRETERA…**

-Fue muy difícil para mí Cindy despedirme de mis hermanos, los deje

-Lo sé amor, pero no pienses así, ellos van a estar bien, no te preocupes

-Eso espero, sinceramente

**AEROPUERTO…**

-No Gabriel, no acepto, pero aún hay una esperanza, espérame en el hotel allá nos vemos, cuídate por favor Bye

-Que voy hacer con este muchacho, que pasa por un momento tan difícil, ¿Qué?

**CASA DE ARNOLD, SU CUARTO…**

-Ay hermanito no sabes cuánto te extraño y el coraje que tengo por lo que hiciste, me dejaste y te rendiste, porque maldición, porque lo hiciste **golpea la cama…**Eres un cobarde **empieza a llorar… **perdón Arnold, perdóname pero es que no entiendo lo que hiciste, parecía no tener salida pero la tenia, tan solo tenias que luchar por tu amor que era rebeca, pero así lo decidiste y así se hizo

**CEMENTERIO… **_Rebeca llego a la entrada del cementerio, se detuvo, lo miro unos instantes y suspiro, se sorprendió al ver como de su boca salía vapor y a pesar de eso no tenia frió era porque su corazón estaba más helado que el viento… Se decidió a entrar y al cruzar la entrada vio como la silueta de un hombre alto que llevaba un gran abrigo, salía del cementerio con la mirada hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que cuando se cruzaron, tan solo por unos segundos la miro y ella rápidamente desvió la mirada, era extraño ese hombre con ojos azul cielo, tenía una expresión de una gran tristeza en sus ojos y aún se le podían ver lagrimas… llego a la tumba de su papá…_

-Hola papi, sabes que te extraño, ya no soy más tu niña fuerte y valiente, me imagino que ya debe estar Arnold contigo, dile por favor que porque me dejo, porque no se quedo conmigo- **Se inca en el suelo y comienza a llorar… **lo peor papá es que Brandon también me va dejar, se va ir con ustedes y yo me voy a quedar sola- **comenzó un aire muy fuerte que a rebeca le calo el frió… **Vine a decirte que me voy, quiero comenzar de nuevo y Brandon se va conmigo, bueno papi te quiero, adiós.- _Se levanta, se va a la tumba de Arnold y de su abrigo saca 2 rosas blancas unidas con una agujeta de seda con sus iníciales en dorado… se inca…_

-Mi querido Arnold, quisiera tenerte una vez más, podría abrazarte otra vez solo sentirte te fuiste de aquí, es tan duro pensar más en ti y como extraño ser feliz, miro hacia el cielo por ti y en el recuerdo alivias mi alma, lléname de paz, en los brazos de un ángel estarás ahí, te llevaste momentos no volverán a ocurrir pero tengo esperanza que también yo llegare ahí a estar junto a ti, junto a ti,- **llega el papá de Arnold y la escucha…**como te extraño y verte feliz, miro hacia el cielo por ti y en el recuerdo alivias mi alma, gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz **comienza a llorar y se tira sobre la tumba y la abraza… **Por qué me dejaste **llueve fuertemente… **y ahora que hago sin ti, como vivir, como respiro, como olvidarte- **Avienta la tierra que esta mojada desesperada… **quiero estar contigo ya no puedo más, no quiero vivir, no quiero- **se escucha una voz y se levanta rápido…**

-No puedes hacerle esto a Arnold

-¿Usted?

-No puedes rendirte como él lo hizo, lucha, vive y trata de ser feliz

-Pero como voy a ser feliz si él ya no esta

-Y todo es por mi culpa, pero no te rindas vive, disfruta, ama y trata por sobre todas las cosas de ser feliz no te detengas y no permitas que nadie más vuelva a lastimarte y a decidir por ti, Dios decidió llevarse a arnold pero tú tienes mucho por delante, tienes que vivir al máximo por ti y por arnold, por que el sabia que tu nunca te ibas a dar por vencida, te amaba tanto no lo eches a perder- **Empieza a llorar Rebeca… **Por favor Rebeca perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir… _Rebeca lo mira y lo abraza…_

-Gracias por todo, por darle esta felicidad a Arnold, nunca lo olvidare

**CASA DE REBECA, CUARTO DE DIANA…**

-¿Qué les dijo el doctor? ¿Cómo esta Brandon?

-No lo sé, hablo con Rebeca, yo me quede afuera con Brandon

-No mas falta que él también se muera

-Cállate mamá, no digas esas cosas, ni Dios lo quiera

-Bueno yo solo decía

-Pues no digas sandeces

_Llega Rebeca a su casa y entra al cuarto de Brandon y lo ve dormido…_ -Mi peque, no quiero que te mueras mi vida, no sé qué voy hacer si tu también me dejas, te necesito, pero sabes voy a luchar, mis fuerzas han regresado voy a luchar porque vivas mejor el tiempo que te queda y mañana en la noche nos vamos lejos de aquí

-Se van ¿Por qué?

-Ya no puedo seguir aquí, necesito irme lejos y el poco tiempo que le queda a Brandon quiero que sea feliz

-¿Poco tiempo? ¿Qué tiene Brandon, Rebeca?

-Tiene anemia muy avanzada, no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo esperar

-Mi primo, mi peque primo, no porque dios mío

-Tranquila diana así es la vida y tenemos que aceptarla como venga

-Como tú digas

-Bueno me voy a dormir, mañana será otro día

-Pero no vas a cenar nada, te puedes enfermar

-No te preocupes, estoy bien

**HOTEL…**

-Ya llegue

-¿Dónde estabas Gabriel? Tengo horas esperándote

-Por ahí paseando

-Estaba muy preocupado

-No te preocupes tanto Arturo no pienso suicidarme, no vale la pena

-Tengo que irme, te vas conmigo o te quedas

-Vete yo mañana me voy, no te preocupes

_Rebeca después de hablar con el Sr. Paulo se sintió más tranquila y le ayudo mucho todo lo que le dijo, escribía en su diario todo lo sucedido desde la muerte de Arnold y la extraña aparición de ese hombre en el cementerio con el rostro lleno de melancolía que podría hacer llorar a cualquiera, por alguna extraña razón sus ojos profundos color azul cielo llamaron mucho su atención… __**Se levanta y cierra las ventanas…**__ Que frío, parece que va nevar, está muy fuerte el viento, es mejor que me acueste._

_La mañana llego más helada que nunca y con una triste noticia que los dejaría aún más helados…- Rebeca sale de su cuarto en pijama y se encuentra con Diana…_

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me desperté pensando en Brandon y voy a ver como durmió ¿y tú Rebeca?

-También quiero verlo y decirle del viaje

-Pues vamos- _Se van al cuarto de Brandon…_

-Mira Rebeca, sigue durmiendo- _Rebeca se asusta y corre hacia él…_

-No por favor- _lo toca, lo abraza y comienza a llorar…_

-Peque mi peque, se murió Diana, Brandon está muerto, Noo mi peque

-Dios mío, porque te llevaste a mi primo

**Entra la Sra. Pilar corriendo…**

-¿Qué pasa? Porque tanto escándalo

-Mamá Brandon… murió se murió

-¡Dios mío!

-Por favor tía avísale a mi mamá y a mi tío Augusto

-Sí, enseguida

-Yo, yo, yo Rebeca que hago

-Llama a la misma funeraria donde velamos a mi papá y que arreglen todo y vengan por el cuerpo, mientras yo lo cambio

-Si Rebeca lo que tu digas, compermiso

**CUARTO DEL SEÑOR AUGUSTO…**

-¡DESPIERTEN! Marlene, Augusto por favor

-Pasa Pilar

-Marlene, tu hijo, tu hijo

-Brandon, que pasa con el pilar

-Amaneció muerto

-¿Qué? No mi niño, porque- _la abraza Augusto…_

-Tranquila mujer, vamos cámbiate para que vayas con él

**CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Que te vaya bien Paulo y gracias por todo

-Sí, gracias Gaby por hacerme entender las cosas

-Gracias a usted por escucharme y que le vaya muy bien, cuídese mucho

-Gracias, cuida a tu mamá, te necesita, hasta luego- _se va…_

-Bueno ahora si Gaby nos quedamos solas

**CASA DE REBECA…**_Rebeca se dirigía al cuarto de Brandon pero se encuentra con Diana…_

-listo Rebeca ya vienen, yo también ya me cambie

-Gracias Diana por todo

-Toma te traje tus guantes y tu abrigo hay una pequeña helada afuera.- _Llega su mamá…_

-Mi hijo, quiero ver a mi hijo, por favor Rebeca te lo suplico déjame entrar

-Pasa tienes derecho a despedirte y pedirle perdón

-Gracias mil gracias- _Cierran la puerta y hasta afuera se escuchaba el llanto de la Sra. Marlene…_

-Sobrina los de la funeraria ya llegaron

-Gracias tía, por favor Diana avísale a mi mamá y váyanse con los de la funeraria

-Y tú Rebeca ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Los alcanzo al rato

-Está bien

**CASA DE ARNOLD…**

-Hola mami, no te ves bien, no puedes seguir así

-No puedo hija el dolor me consume, necesito alejarme de aquí, no puedo estar más en este lugar que me recuerda tanto a Arnold

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Me gustaría que regresáramos con tu tía a España

-Me parece bien para ti, pero yo no puedo acompañarte, quiero irme a México

-Pero que vas hacer allá Gaby

-Voy a buscar mi felicidad, esta vez no la voy a dejar ir

**HOTEL CANADA…**

-Si por favor un boleto a la ciudad de México a nombre de Gabriel Franco Jáuregui, si muchas gracias

**CASA DE REBECA…**

-Es mejor que empaque mis maletas sin que nadie se dé cuenta, mi querido cuarto, mi refugio, me voy y no sé cuando regrese, pero tu botines vendrás conmigo no te pienso dejar, que voy hacer con el boleto de Brandon, tendré que cancelarlo

-No lo hagas Rebeca

-Diana que haces aquí, pensé que estabas en la funeraria

-No quise dejarte sola y decirte que no tienes que cancelar el boleto de Brandon solo de nombre, quiero ir contigo

-Pero y tú mamá, no te importa dejarla

-No Rebeca, mi mamá nunca ha sido una verdadera madre ha permitido que me lastimen y ya no quiero sufrir más

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién te ha lastimado?

-Me da vergüenza contarte pero mi tío augusto desde que tenía 16 años ha abusado de mí y con el consentimiento de mi madre

-¿Qué? Eso es horrible

-Por eso llévame contigo por favor no me dejes, te lo suplico

-No te preocupes está bien, pero nadie debe enterarse, hoy a las 7 nos vamos

-Gracias Rebeca, muchas gracias

**FUNERARIA… **_La Sra. Marlene lloraba abrazando el ataúd de Brandon, el Sr. Augusto y la Sra. Pilar la miraban callados desde el sillón…_

-Mi amor, mi pequeño, perdóname por no ser una buena madre, te necesito, porque me dejaste, no tengo el amor de mis hijos, mi amor

-Pobre Marlene, Billy se va, Brandon se muere, Rebeca no la soporta, se está quedando sin hijos

-A mi no me importa lo único que quiero es dinero y que Rebeca sea MIA

-Desgraciadamente ninguna de las dos cosas van a suceder, ella es dueña de todo y de lo otro lo dudo te odia

-Eso ya lo veremos, no se va escapar

_Llega Rebeca y Diana… Se acercan al ataúd…_

-Venga tía vamos a sentarnos

-Pero mi hijo Diana

-Descansa un poco- _se van, Rebeca frente al ataúd…_

-Mi peque, te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte de mí, necesitaba decirte que lucharas, que te quedaras conmigo, que no me dejaras, los 3 hombres más importantes en mi vida me han dejado sola, pero sabes, me voy para siempre a buscar una nueva vida y olvidar toda esta pesadilla, te quiero pequeño y te voy a extrañar mucho.

_Las horas pasaron_ y _en el velorio la mamá de Rebeca estaba destrozada y ella guardaba sus sentimientos y sufría en silencio, diciéndole adiós a su pequeño hermano…_


End file.
